The Genius' Sister
by istorya
Summary: What if Hanamichi has a twin sister? What if Hanamichi is half German? What if Rukawa fell in love with Hanamichi's sister? Expect hysterical situations! FINISHED
1. Prologue

The Genius' Sister! A SLAM DUNK what if fic!  
  
*Take note that I do not owe SLAM DUNK! All of its characters are not mine! Only Veniz Sakuragi and Niki Haruka are mine for I alone created them!  
  
* This is cheesy! REALLY CHEESY so forgive me! Plus the characters here are OOC! REALLY OOC!  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"This is it! I'm in Japan! At last I would finally see bruder! (Brother) I can't wait!" said a young girl riding in a taxi.  
  
Meanwhile in Shohoku, the Shohoku team was having a practice. "He! He! He! I'm the genius Sakuragi! I'm the greatest basketball player!" Hanamichi exclaimed after he made a dunk.  
  
"Odahou!" Kaede Rukawa muttered. Apparently Hanamichi Sakuragi heard it and exclaimed, "Teme Kitsune!"  
  
"Stop that you two! We don't want bickering right now!" Mitsui Hisashi replied eyeing the two sternly. Akagi went over Hanamichi and clonked him on the head saying, "Stop bragging now you red-head monkey!"  
  
"Ouch!" Hanamichi muttered rubbing his head. Ryota patted Hanamichi at the back and replied, "Let's go Sakuragi!" Hanamichi smiled. His life is much more different now. It's been a very long time after he had recovered. Or has he?  
  
Haruko stared at Hanamichi who looked glum now. "Hanamichi.he looked different," she whispered. Ayako stared at Hanamichi and replied, "He is just pissed off." 


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious RedHeaded Girl...

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Red-Headed Girl!  
  
"So this is Shohoku.wow! This is a neat school and bruder studies here!" a young girl exclaimed donning a Shohoku fuku (uniform). She approached a young man who walked past her.  
  
"Excuse me.do you know Hanamichi Sakuragi?" she asked. The person looked at her. It was Yohei. "Sakuragi? Ya! He's my friend." then he paused and think "Wow! What a bombshell!"  
  
The girl beamed at this answer, "Really! Where is he?" Yohei pointed to the gym and said, "At the gym. The basketball team had a practice today!" The girl's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Bruder plays basketball? I don't know he was in to it!"  
  
"Neither do I. He's still a rookie but I can say he's pretty good and still getting good!" Yohei replied smiling. "This girl rocks! I wonder if she's some fan of Hanamichi" Yohei thought as he studied the girl. He then asked, "Are you new? You don't look familiar!"  
  
The girl blushed and said, "Yes, I'm new. A freshman here in Shohoku! I just transferred here!" Yohei suddenly looked puzzled, "She's new? Then how come she's a fan of Hanamichi? Maybe she transferred from Shoyo? Nah.Ryonan? I don't think so.maybe Kainan?" he pondered.  
  
"Common, I'll go with you there!" Yohei replied. The girl nodded and she and Yohei approached the gym. "But then again.Hanamichi had just played at the practice game w/ Ryonan.maybe she did transferred from Ryonan!" Yohei thought as they came to stop at the entrance of the gym.  
  
The girl scanned the court and she saw him. The redheaded guy she's been searching all over Japan. Hanamichi rushed for the basket and made a dunk. His teammates cheered.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! See how I'm great? I'm a really a genius!" Hanamichi exclaimed. You can now see that everyone went sweat dropped and sd. "Verbluffend! (Amazing!) Bruder is good at basketball, better than racing!" the girl replied. Akagi went up to Hanamichi and cried, "THAT WAS A FOUL YOU FOOL!" with that he clonked him in the head.  
  
The girl was in shock, and exclaimed, "Bruder!" Hanamichi stared at the girl who was standing besides Yohei. Everyone stared at the girl. Ryota whispered, "What a bombshell!"  
  
Mitsui couldn't help gagging. "Man, is this girl beautiful!" he replied. Rukawa stared at the girl with the same cold, serious face. Kogure blinked twice if he was seeing an illusion or what. The girl was amazingly gorgeous. Akagi frowned as he examined the girl. He then blushed. The girl had this long auburn red flowing hair. She had deep sapphire blue eyes and she stands about 5'3 of height.  
  
Hanamichi went white and replied, "Veniz!" upon hearing this, the Sakuragi Gundan cried, "AAAGGGHHH! HANAMICHI HAD A GIRLFRIEND?" Veniz smiled and ran towards Hanamichi crying, "BRUDER!" with that she embraced Hanamichi.  
  
Mitsui was in shock exclaimed, "IT CAN'T BE!" Ryota cried, "NO WAY!" Kogure's glasses slipped off his eyes and couldn't utter a word. Akagi replied, "The fool has a girlfriend?" Rukawa was in sweat drop and actually has his jaw drop. Ayako stood up exclaiming, "Oh wow!" Haruko stared at the girl clinging to Hanamichi like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"That girl.she's.Hanamichi's girlfriend?" Haruko whispered. Yohei jumped with joy along w/ the Sakuragi gundan crying, "YAHOO! WAY TO GO SAKURAGI!" Sakuragi went red from foot to head. He waved his arms wildly saying, Y-you guys don't understand! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" 


	3. Chapter 2: Veniz Sakuragi? NANI?

Chapter 2: Veniz Sakuragi? NANI?  
  
Veniz smiled at everyone in the courtroom. She had stopped hugging Hanamichi. Mitsui studied Hanamichi and said, "Sakuragi doesn't look happy about this!"  
  
Ryota smirked and said, "Common Mitsui, he's just embarrassed because of what his girlfriend just did." Akagi grunted, "I don't still believe that the red-head monkey finally got a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, I thought he like Haruko?" Ayako commented. Veniz fidget with his hair and replied, "Nee, Bruder."  
  
We could see steam coming out of Hanamichi's head. He turned to Veniz and exclaimed, "WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE VENIZ?" Veniz cowered down and replied, "I came here for you!"  
  
With that answer, Hanamichi was taken aback. "Look bruder. I traveled all the way from Germany just for you. After vater (father) died, you disappeared. Mutter (mother) was extremely worried. I hurriedly finished elementary just to make mutter allow me to go here in Japan! Bruder, how many times we have to tell you? It's not your fault!"  
  
"As long I was there, as long I remember I wasn't able to do anything! It's still my fault Veniz!" Hanamichi growled at her. Hanamichi turned around and was about to walk away when Veniz cried at him. "Don't do this again Bruder! Not again! I beg of you! AS YOUR SISTER! I BEG OF YOU BROTHER!"  
  
"BROTHER?" Mitsui, Ryota, Rukawa, Akagi and Kogure exclaimed in unison. "SISTER?" Ayako, Haruko and the Sakuragi gundan cried in surprise. Hanamichi halted and stared back at Veniz. Veniz was in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Veniz." Hanamichi replied embracing his sister. Mitsui approached Hanamichi and exclaimed, "Sakuragi! What's going on here? I though she was your girlfriend!"  
  
"I tried to tell you, she isn't! She's my twin sister! She's Veniz Sakuragi!" Hanamichi replies looking trampled. Haruko clapped her hands and said, "I knew she was some kind related to Hanamichi! I mean, she has the same shade of hair color as Hanamichi's hair!"  
  
Ryota then said, "To think of it, you're right Haruko-chan. They do have the same hair color!" One of the Sakuragi gundam exclaimed (the fatso guy!) "But, how come Veniz is so beautiful and Hanamichi looks like a red-head monkey?"  
  
Like a flash of lighting, Hanamichi slammed his head at the fatso guy. (The famous HEAD DUNK!) (Everyone sweat dropped)  
  
Rukawa approached Hanamichi and replied, "Hey.you got some explaining to do." Hanamichi stared at Veniz. "Where I'll start? Shall I tell them everything? I-I can't!" Hanamichi cried in his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't." Hanamichi replied not looking at everyone. With that he ran away. Veniz called out to him, "Brother!" Mitsui stood infront of her saying, "Wait there young lady! You're not going anywhere! We're totally confused here and we need explanations!"  
  
Veniz sighed and replied, "Why do I always have to be the one?" 


	4. Chapter 3: The Past of a Genius

Chapter 3: The Past of a Genius!  
  
Everyone sat on the floor as Veniz told them their story. "My name is Veniz Sakuragi. I'm the twin sister of Hanamichi Sakuragi. Our mother is German professor in a state university in Tokyo while our father was a Japanese businessman. We were born in Japan, but when dad got a huge deal in Germany, we moved there and there Hanamichi and I grew up!"  
  
"I never thought Hanamichi was half-German! Nor him growing up in Germany!" Yohei exclaimed. "That's explained our hair! Our mom's hair was auburn red!" Veniz replied.  
  
"Enough w/ genetics!" Ryota replied. "Well anyway, before junior high, my brother and my dad met an awful accident. They were coming home after watching a basketball game. My father lost control of the car and crashed into a truck." Veniz replied her eyes building up tears.  
  
Haruko and Ayako gasped. Rukawa frowned and said, "He survived the crash?" Veniz nods her head. "He got out of the car, by crawling out.he wanted to get dad, but he doesn't have any strength.the car blew up.dad died." Veniz replied tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Haruko held her hand feeling sorry. "Ever since that day, my brother blamed our father's death to him. He was so depressed that after the funeral he ran away. He went here to Japan. I was also depressed. I lost my dad.then I lost my dear brother. I promised my mom that I'd find brother here and bring him back to Germany. But looks like.he won't go.he is still not over it!" Veniz replied sighing.  
  
"Poor Hanamichi. We didn't know!" Kogure replied sadly. "How are we supposed to know? Hanamichi was always cheerful and there is no trace of a tragic past on him!" Mitsui exclaimed.  
  
"He is always like that. He doesn't let anyone know how he really felt." Veniz replied standing up.  
  
Akagi stood up too saying, "We better find that red-head monkey."  
  
Rukawa sighed and said, "How? We don't even know where is right now?"  
  
Yohei grinned and exclaimed, "I'm no Hanamichi's best friend for nothing! He's at the riverbank! He always goes there, if he's sad or depressed!"  
  
Veniz smiled and replied, "Then let's go there! I need to talk some sense in my brother!" Akagi smiled too saying, "Me too!" 


	5. Chapter 4: Arigatou

Chapter 4: Arigatou  
  
Yohei was right; Hanamichi Sakuragi is down at the riverbank. Akagi and the rest along with Veniz saw Hanamichi sitting down on the soft wet grass of the riverbank. He looked so sad and so depressed ~_~!  
  
Akagi stepped forward and replied, "That red-headed fool!" Veniz stopped him and said, "No please! Let me handle this!" Akagi stared at her. Veniz smiled and replied, "After all I'm his sister!" with that she approached Hanamichi.  
  
Veniz sat down besides Hanamichi and exclaimed, "I'm sorry brother." Hanamichi looked at her and asked, "Sorry for what?"  
  
"I'm just sorry! Look, I know.I know I can't make you come back now brother. But I'll wait! I'll wait for you to recover! I'll stay with you all the way!" Veniz replied her eyes pleading.  
  
"I knew you'd understand Veniz. Right now I had a new life.I just really can't go back.not just because.you know what. Also.I can't leave the team" Hanamichi replied looking at his team behind.  
  
Veniz sighed and replied, "Oh yeah.basketball! I never knew you were good at it! You're always into racing!" Hanamichi grinned and replied, "Neither do I!"  
  
"You're good you know!" Veniz replied. "Of course! I'm the genius Hanamichi Sakuragi!" Hanamichi exclaimed huffing up his chest. "Brother dear, you're funny as ever!" Veniz replied giggling.  
  
Meanwhile, Kogure asked, "What the hell? They look like they're having a funny conversation!" Mitsui shook his head and replied, "Kogure.when you speak to Sakuragi, it'll be always a funny conversation. No doubt about it!"  
  
"That's because he's a moron!" Akagi commented. "Oh brother you're too harsh!" Haruko replied.  
  
"Wait! They're serious again!" Ryota replied.  
  
Hanamichi stood up and said, "You're right Veniz.I'm still blaming myself." Veniz sadly replied, "It wasn't your fault!"  
  
Hanamichi smiled weakly and replied, "You're so much like mom!" Veniz stood up saying, "And you're so much like dad! Brother.I lost dad." her voice trailed off.  
  
"But you didn't loosed me!" Hanamichi replied facing her. Veniz shook her head saying, "I did lose you! You disappeared.I never saw you! I don't want to that to happen again! I lost dad.I don't want to lose you!"  
  
Hanamichi smiled at her and said, "You wont!" Veniz hugged Hanamichi and replied, "Thanks brother!"  
  
"No.thank you Veniz!" 


	6. Chapter 5: Insights

Chapter 5: Insights  
  
Days have past; Veniz Sakuragi was an instant heartthrob. She was beautiful, smart and very talented. It was hard to believe that she is the twin sister of Hanamichi Sakuragi. The redhead moron! But everyone was very surprised to see the different side of Hanamichi when he's around Veniz. He was a very loving and caring brother!  
  
"Hey Veniz, stay after school! I want the both of us to go home together." Hanamichi called after Veniz. Veniz waved back at him saying, "Anything you say brother!"  
  
Ryota gave Hanamichi a strange look. Hanamichi noticed this and asked, "What's wrong Miyagi?" Ryota answered, "Nothing.it's just.are you the real Sakuragi Hanamichi?"  
  
Hanamichi made a peace sign and exclaimed, "Of course I am! I AM THE GENIUS SAKURAGI HANAMICHI! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Rukawa passed him saying, "Odahou!"  
  
"What did you say kitsune?" Hanamichi barked. Rukawa could only sigh. Mitsui showed up and said, "Hey you three! Akagi wants us in the gym in 30 seconds!"  
  
"Now what that gori wants from us?" Hanamichi asked. Mitsui shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile in 1-1, Haruko approached Veniz and asked, "So are staying after school?" Veniz nods here head. "That would be cool! The basketball team always has a practice after classes! You want to watch?"  
  
"I always watch the practices Haruko!" Veniz replied. "Really? So what do you think about Rukawa Kaede?" Haruko asked blushing.  
  
"Oh you mean the guy in jersey 11? He's really good and according to my brother he is his rival!" Veniz exclaimed. "Well they are!" Haruko replied uneasily. Veniz sensed this and asked, "You like Kaede don't you?"  
  
With that question, Haruka blushed deeper. "Got ya!" Veniz exclaimed grinning. Haruko then exclaimed, "VENIZ! YOU SLY!"  
  
The last bell ran Haruko and Veniz hurriedly ran towards the gym. Ayako greeted them, "Hello there Veniz, Haruko!"  
  
"Hello Ayako!" Haruko and Veniz greeted together. "Oh wow! They have started early!" Haruko exclaimed. Ayako smiled, "actually they have been training since the start of the class!"  
  
"What? You mean, they didn't attend any class?" Veniz asked in surprise. "Yes! Akagi wanted the team to train harder starting today!" Ayako replied jotting down details.  
  
"But why?" Haruko ask. "Team Shohoku has a game against Muradai a month from now. They had to be ready for that! You know Akagi's goal.to get into the Nationals and win the championships!" Ayako replied.  
  
Veniz stared at the players in the court. If they have been training since the start of the class, they must be tired but to Veniz's eyes they weren't. Veniz's eyes focused on her brother, who made a pass to Kogure.  
  
"My brother is really into this!" Veniz replied in her mind.  
  
"Good shot Ryota!" Ayako exclaimed. Ryota blushed and replied, "Ayako- chan!"  
  
"Ryota Miyagi.he is short but he is fast and a good point guard. He's somehow like brother. He is nice and a good friend of brother, no wonder they got along so well!" Veniz thought as she saw Hanamichi made a high five with Miyagi.  
  
The ball went to Mitsui. Mitsui made a 3-point shot that made the Sakuragi gundam cried, "Way to go Mitchy!"  
  
"Mitsui Hisashi.according to Ayako, he was an ex-gangster! He had awful past and now he's making it up from neglecting the team by joining the team once again and creating points for Shohoku! Wow! He's a true MVP! And cute too! I can see he is one of the best of Shohoku!" Veniz thought in awe.  
  
Akagi gave Mitsui a pat at the back saying, "Doing great Mitsui" Mitsui grinned. Then Kogure did a lay-up.  
  
"Kogure.he's a good vice-captain. He supports Akagi's decision. He has high respect both for Akagi and Mitsui. What a guy!" Veniz thought.  
  
Akagi manage to screw the ball away from one of the players and made a dunk. Veniz's went sweat dropped.  
  
"Now I know why he is called gori! He's a tough guy and really strict! And what a dunk! I can't believe he's Haruko's older brother!" Veniz pondered looking at Haruko then at Akagi.  
  
Then like wind, a figure passed her. Veniz followed that figure that was wearing a jersey number 11. The number 11 made a lay-up that made the girls scream in the court, "RUKAWA!!!!!"  
  
"Rukawa Kaede, Shohoku's ace! The Super Rookie.My brother's rival! He is really good! He's also quiet. Too quiet. He seldom speaks, and much more of it.he's such a loner!" Veniz thought staring at Kaede.  
  
"Kaede." Haruko whispered blushing. Hanamichi saw this and frowned and muttered, "That stupid fox!" Kaede and Hanamichi eyed each other. Sparks flew. Then suddenly, wind gushed in.  
  
Hanamichi stared were the wind blew and noticed Veniz standing besides the entrance of the gym. Veniz waved at him. Hanamichi could only smile.  
  
Kaede's eyes stirred to Veniz's position. "It's Sakuragi's sister!" Kaede thought. Veniz noticed that he was staring at her. She then smiled at Kaede. Kaede blushed and turned away.  
  
"Her smiled.its." he thought.  
  
"Nice training guys! Let's call it a day! Tomorrow, we'll be training until evening!" Akagi exclaimed. Hanamichi heaved a sigh as he approached Veniz.  
  
"Boy you looked tired!" Veniz replied. Then an idea struck her. "Hey guys! Don't go home yet! What is I treat you all for an ice cream?" Veniz exclaimed. 


	7. Chapter 6: My Brother's Rival! My Rival!

Chapter 6: My Brother's Rival! My Rival!  
  
"You're such an angel Veniz! Thanks!" Ayako replied staring at he sundae. Veniz could only smile.  
  
"If only Hanamichi was nice as you are Veniz!" Mitsui replied. "Say that again Mitchy?" Hanamichi growled.  
  
"Hey! My brother's nice!" Veniz replied smiling at Hanamichi. Veniz then noticed a kid crossing the street. She immediately stood up and rushed outside. "Veniz!" Hanamichi exclaimed.  
  
Veniz grabbed the kid by the arm saying, "Hey kid! Don't cross the streets w/o an adult to accompany you!" then suddenly honks were heard. Veniz turned to her right and saw a huge truck coming at them.  
  
Then suddenly somebody grabbed her by the waist and d kid and brought them at the other side of the road. Veniz looked at that somebody who saved them and was surprised to see that it was Rukawa!  
  
The truck halted to stop and the driver cried at them, "YOU IDIOTS! YOU COULD GET KILLED!"  
  
"SHUT UP TEME!" Hanamichi exclaimed head dunking the truck driver. "THAT'S MY SISTER YOU NEARLY RUN INTO!"  
  
Veniz turned to the kid and said, "Now you run along and remember what I've told you!" the kid nods it's head and ran. Veniz turned to Kaede and said, "Thank you Rukawa.for saving my and that kid's life!"  
  
"Yeah." Rukawa muttered. Hanamichi went over to Veniz and asked in German, " Bist du okay? (Are you okay?)" Veniz replied, "Ja Bruder!"  
  
"Hanamichi you spoke German!" Kogure blurted out while the others have their jaw dropped to what they have found out.  
  
"Of course I do four eyes! I grew up in Germany plus I'm half German!" Hanamichi replied looking proud. Veniz sighed and replied, "Common, let's finish our sundaes!"  
  
Everyone went their ways after the sundae. Hanamichi grabbed his bag and said, "Let's go Veniz!" and went out of the shop. "Be right over!" Veniz called out to him. She then approached Rukawa and exclaimed, "Rukawa I want to thank you again for saving my life but I want to clear some things before you think that what happen today will make me friends with you!"  
  
Rukawa stared at her and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Veniz smiled and said, "You're my brother's rival.then my brother's rival is my rival! That makes you my enemy Rukawa!"  
  
Rukawa remained silent. "Boy, you don't speak to much do you? Anyway, that's would be right now.rivals Rukawa! Rivals!" Veniz replied.  
  
"If that's what you want!" Rukawa replied. Veniz then gave him a smile and walked away.  
  
"Darn that smile again!" Rukawa thought feeling himself blush. 


	8. Chapter 7: My Sister can KICK BUTT!

Chapter 7: My Sister can KICK BUTT!  
  
"Okay everyone! Today we'll be training till we drop! Do you know why?" Akagi asked. Hanamichi smirked and answered, "Because." then everyone joined him I unison, 'WE'RE TOUGH!"  
  
"They're so determined to get into the finals!" Veniz commented looking at Hanamichi down to Rukawa. Ayako smiled and replied, "They sure are! I'm glad it's Saturday, I won't be missing any classes at all!"  
  
Haruko appeared behind them carrying a plastic bag of bottled water. "Hi! I just came from the store and brought some bottled water! The boys might get thirsty you know!" Haruko replied. "Yeah, specially Rukawa!" Veniz exclaimed winking at her. Haruko blushed.  
  
"Pass the ball to me Ryota!" Hanamichi exclaimed. Ryota did and Hanamichi did a lay up. "SCORE!" Hanamichi cried. "Did you see that kitsune? HA! HA! HA! HA!" Hanamichi brag.  
  
"Odahou!" Rukawa muttered. Hanamichi sent cold piercing stares at Rukawa. Rukawa did the same. Ayako sighed and said, "Those two.bickering again!" the she smiled and said, "But they're a great team in the court! Rukawa shoots, Hanamichi re bounds! A good combination! Am I right?"  
  
Haruko and Veniz nod their head in agreement. Mitsui stole the ball away from a player and did a 3-point shot. "Boy without Mitsui, 3 point shots will be impossible to us! Thank God he returned back to the team!" Ayako replied.  
  
Ryota heard this; he had the ball in his hands. "Pass Ryota!" Hanamichi exclaimed. Ryota ignored this. Fast as lighting he dodged the one who is guarding him and shooted the ball in the basket. The ball went in.  
  
"Good shot Ryota!" Ayako exclaimed, "He may be small, but he is the quickest and the fastest in the team!" Ayako continued with a smile. Ryota heard this blushed deep red. Hanamichi came up to him, "Making an impression huh Miyagi? He! He! He! He!" Hanamichi teased. Ryota flushed deeper.  
  
Veniz saw this and exclaimed, "I think Ryota likes you Ayako!"  
  
"I know that!" Ayako replied. "Do you like him back?" Veniz asked slyly looking at her. Ayako blushed and wasn't able to answer it. "Got ya!" Veniz exclaimed. Ayako stood up crying, "VENIZ!"  
  
Haruko giggled and said, "You did it again Veniz Sakuragi!"  
  
The just like a wind, Rukawa made a dunk. Haruko blushed that sight of this. Hanamichi muttered, "Darn that kitsune!"  
  
Before Veniz could react, a gunshot was heard. "What was that?" Akagi asked. Then a boy burst inside the gym crying, "HELP! My friend is in trouble! Some school thugs came and tried to steal from him!"  
  
"Is he is all right?" Kogure asked. "For now.. but they had a gun and I don't know what to do!" the boy exclaimed in near tears. Veniz clenched her fists and ran out of the gym.  
  
"Veniz!" Hanamichi cried running after her! "Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko exclaimed. "That fool!" Akagi exclaimed running after them. The rest followed.  
  
Veniz halted and saw 3 guys surrounding a boy. The one in the middle held a gun and was pointing it at the boy. "Give me your money brat!" the guy exclaimed. He had this skull tattoo in his arm.  
  
Veniz cried, "Stop that you moron!" The guy looked at her and exclaimed, "What is this? A girl to rescue? Fancy!" Veniz frowned and exclaimed, "You idiot! How dare you point a gun on a helpless boy? I'll make you pay!"  
  
"Veniz!" Hanamichi exclaimed and stopped. The others came shortly. Hanamichi stepped forward saying, "You 3 don't you know it's illegal to carry a gun?"  
  
"So what?" the shorter of the 3 demanded. Mitsui gritted his teeth and exclaimed, "You asshole! You guys fit in jail!" The freckled guy exclaimed, "We've been in jail for 5 times buddy! Jail is our home!"  
  
Rukawa stepped forward and replied, "Then maybe you three must go back to your home!" The guy w/ the skull tattoo exclaimed, "Shut up! If you don't I'll kill ya all!" with that he pointed the gun at Rukawa.  
  
Veniz had enough of it. She rushed at the guy grabbing the gun and elbowing the guy at the face crying, "FUTABARE!"  
  
Hanamichi went pale and cried, "VENIZ!" he rushed towards her tagging Rukawa, Ryota and Mitsui behind when the freckled grabbed Veniz from behind. However, they halted when Veniz stepped on the freckled guy's feet.  
  
"OWWWWW!" the freckled guy cried in pain. Veniz swirled around and kicked the guy in the stomach. The freckled guy was thrown to the ground.  
  
Mitsui's jaw dropped and said, "What the hell?" Ryota nudged Hanamichi and demanded, "I didn't know your sister can fight well as you are?" Hanamichi went red and didn't respond to this.  
  
The small guy rushed at Veniz and tried to punch her, but Veniz jumped away. Then she grabbed the small guy's by the shirt and threw him to the ground. The guy w/ the tattoo grabbed her by the arm saying, "You bitch!"  
  
Veniz jumped up and kicked him in the face saying, "YOU AHO!" the guy howled in pain. He stared angrily at Veniz who was glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead. Hanamichi approached the guy and said, "You shouldn't have done that!" with that he head dunked the fellow who dropped to the ground unconscious.  
  
Veniz approached the boy and said, "You don't need to worry now! You're safe!" the boy smiled and said, "Thank you miss!" with that he ran off with his friend.  
  
Hanamichi then cried at Veniz, "YOU FOOL! WHY RUSH AT A GUY W/ A GUN?" Veniz crouched down saying, "GOMENASAI!"  
  
Ryota approached Veniz and exclaimed, "Wow Veniz! I didn't know you could fight well as Hanamichi!"  
  
Veniz blushed and said, "Well, now you know!" Haruko exclaimed, "That was amazing Veniz! You're so great! So Brave!"  
  
Ayako gave her a thumb up sign saying, "You go girl!"  
  
Akagi looked at Kogure and said, "Better call the guards in school Kogure! We need to report this!"  
  
"Sure thing Captain!" Kogure said heading towards the school. Hanamichi sighed and said, "Yeah so these aho would be put back to their homes!" then suddenly he noticed a slight rip in Veniz's right sleeve.  
  
"AGGGHHHH! YOU GOT A RIP IN YOUR SHIRT!" Hanamichi cried looking panicky. "Oh brother is just a rip!" Veniz replied looking at it.  
  
"YOU'RE HURT! NOW WHAT WOULD I TELL MOM? AGHHHH!" Hanamichi exclaimed his hands in grabbing his head. Veniz went SD and said, "Oh boy."  
  
Rukawa sighed saying, "Odahou."  
  
C 


	9. Chapter 8: Sendo Akira meet Veniz Sakura...

Chapter 9: Sendo courts Veniz!  
  
Team Shohoku decided to take a break the next day and enjoy at the mall. Hanamichi was keeping an eye on Veniz. Yesterday, he saw her talking to Sendo.  
  
Then, speaking of Sendo, he was at the mall and he was holding a bouquet of roses! He approached Veniz and handed her the bouquet saying, "This is for you my princess!"  
  
Everyone around them gasped. This Ryonan guy is proposing to a Shohoku! Rukawa frowned and said,  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Hanamichi frowned. He glared at Sendo and demanded, "You're courting my sister?" Sendo went sweat dropped and said, "Is that going to be a problem?" Hanamichi' serious face turned doodle. He pats Sendo on the back saying, "Good luck then!"  
  
"SAKURAGI!" everyone cried. They couldn't believe it. "What are you doing Sakuragi? You're letting him court your sister? Are you crazy?" Ryota demanded. "That's right!" Ayako exclaimed.  
  
Hanamichi looked at Veniz and replied, "I don't interfere with my sister's suitors as long they are not stepping beyond the line. As long my sisters happy, I'm happy!" with that he winked at Sendo.  
  
"But then, we're still enemies.in court!" Hanamichi replied with a serious tone. Sendo nod his head in agreement. Then Hanamichi waved his arms fervently crying, "NOW LET'S GO! LET MY SISTER BE!"  
  
Now this is another side of Hanamichi they didn't see before.  
  
When Veniz and Sendo was left alone. Sendo asked, "Is that okay with you Veniz?" Veniz smiled blushing, "Yes Akira-kun!" Sendo took her by the hand and said, "Now let me know about you!"  
  
Veniz started to tell her story..  
  
"I didn't know." Sendo replied sadly. Veniz smiled saying, "It's all right.you don't have to feel sorry. I'm the one who should!" Sendo looked at her and said, "Don't be! I don't want to see my princess sad and sorry!  
  
Veniz gave him a quizzical look and asked, "Princess?" Sendo nod his head and said, "Yes, you're my Princess, that does bother you?"  
  
Veniz went sweat dropped and said, "Err.not.really.Akira-kun!" Sendo then stood up saying, "Come! I'll treat you some ice cream!" Veniz shook her head and exclaimed, "Oh please Sendo."  
  
Sendo pulled her up saying, "Don't be shy! It's on me!" Veniz sighed and said, "Okay, but I warn you! I'm a sucker for ice creams! I usually go for 4 rounds! My brother often comments that I'm a psycho when it comes to ice creams!"  
  
"That's okay! Even you go for 4 rounds, you're still a Princess to me!" Sendo commented. Veniz blushed.  
  
After 3 hours, in front of a video game shop Sendo bade goodbye, "Well here I leave you. I hope I can visit your house or maybe call you!" Veniz smiled and gave him a piece of paper and said, "Here! But my brother restricts phone calls when it's 10 in the evening! Also, my cell no is there too! Text me anytime!" with that Veniz walked away her hair billowing away.  
  
Sendo stood there in dreamland holding still the piece of paper given by his princess. 


	10. Chapter 9: Sendo courts Veniz!

Chapter 9: Sendo courts Veniz!  
  
Team Shohoku decided to take a break the next day and enjoy at the mall. Hanamichi was keeping an eye on Veniz. Yesterday, he saw her talking to Sendo.  
  
Then, speaking of Sendo, he was at the mall and he was holding a bouquet of roses! He approached Veniz and handed her the bouquet saying, "This is for you my princess!"  
  
Everyone around them gasped. This Ryonan guy is proposing to a Shohoku! Rukawa frowned and said,  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Hanamichi frowned. He glared at Sendo and demanded, "You're courting my sister?" Sendo went sweat dropped and said, "Is that going to be a problem?" Hanamichi' serious face turned doodle. He pats Sendo on the back saying, "Good luck then!"  
  
"SAKURAGI!" everyone cried. They couldn't believe it. "What are you doing Sakuragi? You're letting him court your sister? Are you crazy?" Ryota demanded. "That's right!" Ayako exclaimed.  
  
Hanamichi looked at Veniz and replied, "I don't interfere with my sister's suitors as long they are not stepping beyond the line. As long my sisters happy, I'm happy!" with that he winked at Sendo.  
  
"But then, we're still enemies.in court!" Hanamichi replied with a serious tone. Sendo nod his head in agreement. Then Hanamichi waved his arms fervently crying, "NOW LET'S GO! LET MY SISTER BE!"  
  
Now this is another side of Hanamichi they didn't see before.  
  
When Veniz and Sendo was left alone. Sendo asked, "Is that okay with you Veniz?" Veniz smiled blushing, "Yes Akira-kun!" Sendo took her by the hand and said, "Now let me know about you!"  
  
Veniz started to tell her story..  
  
"I didn't know." Sendo replied sadly. Veniz smiled saying, "It's all right.you don't have to feel sorry. I'm the one who should!" Sendo looked at her and said, "Don't be! I don't want to see my princess sad and sorry!  
  
Veniz gave him a quizzical look and asked, "Princess?" Sendo nod his head and said, "Yes, you're my Princess, that does bother you?"  
  
Veniz went sweat dropped and said, "Err.not.really.Akira-kun!" Sendo then stood up saying, "Come! I'll treat you some ice cream!" Veniz shook her head and exclaimed, "Oh please Sendo."  
  
Sendo pulled her up saying, "Don't be shy! It's on me!" Veniz sighed and said, "Okay, but I warn you! I'm a sucker for ice creams! I usually go for 4 rounds! My brother often comments that I'm a psycho when it comes to ice creams!"  
  
"That's okay! Even you go for 4 rounds, you're still a Princess to me!" Sendo commented. Veniz blushed.  
  
After 3 hours, in front of a video game shop Sendo bade goodbye, "Well here I leave you. I hope I can visit your house or maybe call you!" Veniz smiled and gave him a piece of paper and said, "Here! But my brother restricts phone calls when it's 10 in the evening! Also, my cell no is there too! Text me anytime!" with that Veniz walked away her hair billowing away.  
  
Sendo stood there in dreamland holding still the piece of paper given by his princess. 


	11. Chapter 10: Along the Way I met Rukawa

Chapter 10: Along the Way.I met Rukawa  
  
Veniz smelled the roses along the way thinking, "I don't believe Sendo Akira is courting me! The Ace Player of Ryonan!" then back of her mind screamed, "YEAH! SENDO AKIRA! RUKAWA KAEDE'S RIVAL IN RYONAN!"  
  
With that Veniz stop dead in her tracks and dropped the flowers. Snapping back to reality, she bent down and picked up the flowers thinking, "So what? Like Rukawa is courting me? And beside, Rukawa is my enemy."  
  
She kept on walking, and then Kaede Rukawa appeared in the corner riding his bike. He had his earphones on. Listening to music. He was in deep thought. Veniz didn't try to call out for him and just continued walking hoping that Kaede would not be able to notice her but he did!  
  
He stop pedaling, removed his earphones and replied, "Sakuragi!" Veniz winced and cried, "CALL ME VENIZ! HAVEN'T I TOLD EVERYBODY THAT?" Kaede didn't budge; his face remained serious and cold. Veniz could feel chill in her spine when looking at his face. Then she stared at Kaede's eyes, they were also cold and hard, but she couldn't feel chill.she could feel warmth.  
  
"So.how's your date?" he asked. Veniz answered cheerfully, "It was great! Sendo is really nice and very sweet!" Rukawa smirked and replied, "Didn't you know he's Ryonan?"  
  
"I'm not stupid Rukawa! Of course I know he's Ryonan! Not just any Ryonan! He's the ace player of the Ryonan!" Veniz exclaimed angrily.  
  
Rukawa then replied, "So you knew.so how's fraternizing with the enemy?" Veniz frowned and exclaimed, "Your enemy Rukawa not mine!" Rukawa then snapped, "Shohoku's enemy! As long you're in Shohoku, Shohoku's enemy is your enemy! And as long you're brother is n Shohoku you're enemy are those against Shohoku! Don't you remember what you've said before? Your brother's enemy your enemy?"  
  
Veniz could feel steam in her head, "Why this bozo." she took a step forward at him and exclaimed, "Sendo is not my brother's enemy Rukawa but yours! Everyone knows it! Everyone knew that you and Sendo are the biggest rivals just like my brother and you!"  
  
"I don't see the difference!" Rukawa replied his eyes looking cold as ever. Veniz exclaimed, "What's wrong with you? If you hate Sendo that much then bring it on to him not to me you jerk!" with that's she stomped off fuming.  
  
"Darn you Sendo Akira!" Rukawa exclaimed in his mind. 


	12. Chapter 11: Best Friend! Niki Haruka!

Chapter 11: Best Friend! Niki Haruka!  
  
  
  
  
  
3 weeks from now Shohoku would go up against Shoyo and because of that the Shohoku Team went into more strenuous training. From 5 in the morning up to 7 in the evening. The only break the got is lunch and a 15 minutes rest per game. Veniz, Ayako and Haruko decided to buy the things the boys needed. Food and Drinks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man this is HEAVY!" Ayako exclaimed. Ryota's ears perched up and heard it immediately rushed to her saying, "Let me help you Ayako-chan!" Ayako smiled and handed 2 huge shopping bags at him saying, "Why thank you Ryota!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanamichi took the bags away from Haruko and Veniz saying, "You girl's know how to treat us!" Hanamichi replied. Haruko smiled saying, "Of course! You boys have been training since 5 in the morning you know!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mitsui smirked saying, "Gori wanted to defeat Shoyo so we could face Kainan!" Veniz opened a bottled water for her brother and asked, "Is Shoyo that great?" Kogure wiped the sweat of his glasses and said, "Yes, they were second in the Nationals! Their strategy is amazingly unbelievable! Take note their coach is also a player and a student! Fujima Kenji!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Veniz could respond to that, a cry was heard. "VENIZ! HANAMICHI!" it was a girl's voice. Everyone turned to the entrance of the gym. There stood a short-layered black haired girl with this cheerful red eyes smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Veniz broke into laughter and cried, "NIKI HARUKA!" with that she ran towards the girl embracing her tightly. "Who the hell is that?" Ryota asked his eyes widening.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's Niki Haruka! Veniz's best friend in Germany! She's half American half Japanese!" Hanamichi answered. Niki Haruka eyed Hanamichi and said, "Hey Hanamichi! I never knew you were into basketball?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice seeing you Haruka-chan!" Hanamichi greeted giving Niki a high a five. "What are you doing here Niki?" Veniz asked. Niki gave Veniz a look and said, "I got bored in Germany and besides, I missed Japan and when I heard that the International Dance Company has a branch here.I decided to return here and of course to see my dear best friend!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Veniz's smiled widened and exclaimed, "You mean you're staying here?" Niki winked at her and exclaimed, "Staying? You mean studying here too!" Veniz once again hugged her dear friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mitsui coughed, "Ahem! Excuse me!" Veniz jolted and replied, "Oh sorry! Guys, this is my best friend from Germany! Niki Haruka!" Niki smiled and said, "Hello there!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryota winked at her saying, "The name is Miyagi! Ryota Miyagi! The best Point Guard there is!" Mitsui, Kogure and Hanamichi stifled a laugh. Ayako snickered. Ryota went SD and cried, "BUT I AM!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kogure shook Niki's hand and said, "The name is Kogure! I'm the vice- captain of Team, Shohoku!"  
  
"I'm Haruko Akagi and this is my older brother Takenori Akagi!" Haruko replied as Akagi walked up to them. "I'm the Captain of the team. Everyone calls me Akagi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanamichi eyed Akagi and replied, "Better still, you can call him Gori!" Akagi went red and clonked Hanamichi on the head saying, "YOU BAKERO!"  
  
Niki giggled. Ayako the replied, "The name is Ayako! I'm the manager! The guy here is Rukawa Kaede! Ace player of Shohoku!"  
  
Kaede just sat there, looking at Niki. "What a stare! It was like I've been stabbed by knives!" Niki thought shaking the feeling away. Mitsui approached her, handed his hand at her and said, "My name is Mitsui Hisashi! Nice to meet you Niki Haruka!"  
  
Niki shook his hand and stared at him. Mitsui was smiling at her. Niki blushed as she broke the handshake. "My is he cute!" She thought.  
  
Akagi then exclaimed, "Alright everyone! Training time!" Hanamichi groaned and replied, "Here we go again!" Veniz started rattling about the team.  
  
"Ryota Miyagi like he said, a point guard and a good one! But about the thing he is the greatest point guard ever.it's exaggeration! But he has the potential to be one! He's cool, nice, friendly and really funny!" Veniz replied as they watched Ryota made a pass to Rukawa. Rukawa then made a shot.  
  
"Not to mention, he had a huge crush on Ayako!" Haruko chirped in that made Ayako blushed. Niki laughed.  
  
Veniz cleared her throat and replied, "Rukawa Kaede is the Small Forward of the ream. He's good in almost everything! To Lay-ups up to Dunk, because of that he is called the Ace of Shohoku and was also known as the Super Rookie!" Niki stared at her best friend and exclaimed, "Whoah! You know a lot! Bet you had a crush on him!"  
  
"WHAT?" Veniz exclaimed almost choking. "Niki! I'm not out of my mind to like a guy who had a cold personality!" Veniz replied sarcastically the she withdraw saying, "Gomen Haruko-chan! I didn't mean too!"  
  
Haruko reassured her by saying, "It's okay! You're right he does have a cold personality! I wish he could be friendlier! He's such a loner you know!"  
  
"So your boyfriend is Mr. Anti-Sociable!" Niki exclaimed. Haruko went red. Ayako giggled and replied, "Rukawa doesn't have a girlfriend yet Niki! Haruko just had a crush on him!" Veniz nod her head saying, "Like all the girls in this school!"  
  
Niki laughed and replied, "Okay, so tell me more!" Veniz pointed to Kogure and replied, "Like Kogure said, he's the Vice-Captain! Mr. Four-Eyes might be the kindest and the most considerate person I've ever met in the planet! He doesn't have any special skills in basketball. He's fairly average but he's really nice and does his best in every game!"  
  
"That's why we love Mr. Four Eyes!" Ayako and Haruko replied in unison. "Next is Akagi!" Veniz replied. She the turned to Haruko saying, "Better you say this Haruko-chan! You know your brother better!" Haruko smiled and replied, "My brother is a good captain! His dream is to make Shohoku to the Nationals and win the championship! He gives his best in every game and he loves basketball so much that his life evolves in it. He's very strict but he's a nice and a loving brother!"  
  
Niki stared at Akagi who just made a dunk saying, "Whoah! No offense Haruko! Your brother looks like a gorilla!" Haruko giggled and said, "That's why everyone calls him Gori!"  
  
The three of them laughed. "So tell me, how about Hanamichi?" Niki asked. "No need to tell you what my brother really is Niki! You know him like I know him! He's power forward! He's good at rebounds! He jumps higher than Akagi!" Veniz exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"No argue about that! But Hanamichi is still a rookie! He has a lot to learn, he's not really good at long shots but he is pretty good in lay ups now!" Ayako replied. Veniz nudged Haruko and replied, "Thanks to Haruko here who helped brother to learn it!" Haruko blushed again.  
  
"But lately, I can see Hanamichi is going into dunk! He jumps so high he could make dunk! Hanamichi has potential to be a star player, that's according to Coach Anzai though.but to what I can see.he can make it!" Ayako replied. Niki smiled slyly and replied, "He always does! Right Veniz?"  
  
Veniz just smiled. Niki then asked, "Do the team has a cheerleading squad?" Haruko nod her head saying, "There is, but it doesn't have a really good squad leader to lead and choreograph it!"  
  
Niki beamed and said, "Well, looks like we're going to have a cheerleading squad in the Shoyo game!" 


	13. Chapter 12: CHEER!

Chapter 12: CHEER!  
  
Five o clock in the morning, Akagi and the rest of the team were walking towards the gym.  
  
"Man Akagi! Do we really have to wake up this early for training?" Hanamichi asked stifling a yawn. "Of you course you red-head fool! We have to beat every team to get to the nationals!" Akagi replied gruffly.  
  
"Oh boy! If this keep up I won't be able to taste Veniz's breakfast specials!" Hanamichi complained. "You mean your sister cooks breakfast for you?" Ryota ask. "Yup! And she's good at it! You should taste her cooking it's like you're dining out in an expensive restaurant!" Hanamichi replied drooling just the thought of it.  
  
Ryota licked his lips and said, "I must have dinner at your house Sakuragi!" Hanamichi replied, "Hey why not? After practice, we'll eat dinner at my house! Veniz would love the idea!"  
  
Kogure interrupted them by saying, "Hey the gym's open!" Mitsui frowned and replied, "Burglars?" Kaede perched his ears and said, "Music! I hear music inside!" Akagi lurched for the door and opened it wide. The scene inside the gym shocked them.  
  
"So do we have a next step?" A girl in pigtails asked Veniz. Veniz turned to Niki saying, "Yeah we do!" Niki smiled and exclaimed, "Okay everybody, watch this closely!"  
  
"It's the cheering squad!" Ayako exclaimed. "THE WHAT?" they asked in unison. "It's the team's cheering squad! Yesterday, I've heard Niki applied to be the squad leader of the core and Veniz is the Vice!"  
  
Hanamichi grinned and replied, "Those two! They've always been in pep squads and cheering!"  
  
As Veniz and Niki danced in front of them, Haruko couldn't help saying, "Wow! Veniz is good and Niki.she dances like a professional!"  
  
"That's because Haruka-chan is a ballet dancer! Her dream is to dance in Broadway and make millions!" Hanamichi replied. This made everyone gaped at Niki.  
  
After the dance, everyone applauded. Veniz surprisingly saw Team Shohoku at the entrance of the gym and exclaimed, "Oh! They're here!"  
  
Niki smiled at them and said, "Hello there!" Ayako approached them and asked, "What time have you been here doing your routines?" Niki shrugged her shoulders and answered, "3 in the morning? Anyway! I guess, you're going to use the gym now!"  
  
Ayako gaped at her with that answer. Veniz clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Everyone, before we go! Let's do it one more time!"  
  
The girls cried, 'OH YEAH!" And they did. As they cheer, the boys couldn't help but smile in admiration.  
  
"Now I have a reason to train harder!" Hanamichi replied staring at his sister. "My sister is cheering for me!"  
  
"If only Ayako-chan is in the cheering squad." Ryota thought and imagine Ayako in short skirt and a midriff and pom-poms and cheering for him. Ryota blushed.  
  
"Wow.Niki is a good dancer.and pretty cute too!" Mitsui thought, as Niki swayed and cheered to the tune.  
  
"GO SHOHOKU!" the girls cried as they posed. Again, everyone applauded them. Niki approached Akagi and exclaimed, "The floor is yours Capt. Akagi!" with that she walked pass him.  
  
The girls departed the gym with Veniz crying to them, "We'll continue this at the park! Be there!" Veniz turned to her brother saying, "Well I gotta go! WE have more to practice!" Hanamichi nod his head in approval.  
  
Veniz went out of the gym followed by Niki. Mitsui ran after her saying, "You're really good you know!" Niki turned around and said, "Thank you Hisashi-san!" Mitsui blushed and replied, "Please call me Mitsui!"  
  
"Okay then.Thank you Mitsui!" with that she walked away. Mitsui felt himself blushing. "Hey Mitchy!" Sakuragi exclaimed.  
  
"Sakuragi!" Mitsui growled. "I saw that! You like Niki Haruka don't you?" Hanamichi teased.  
  
Mitsui blushed and replied, "Don't get any ideas Sakuragi!" Hanamichi placed his hands at his waist and exclaimed, "He! He! He! He! He! Mitsui had a crush on Niki!" Mitsui cried at him, "SHUT-UP SAKURAGI! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!"  
  
"It's so obvious Mitchy! See? You're so red! Blushing red!" Hanamichi replied. Mitsui made a fist and smack Hanamichi at the face saying, "I SAID SHUT-UP!"  
  
Hours passed, whole of Shohoku team decided to end the training and go to the park to see more of the routines of the cheerleaders.  
  
When they got there, they saw the girls doing dome routine and crying, "GO SHOHOKU! GO BEAT THEM ALL! GO SHOHOKU! GO BEAT THEM ALL! BEAT THE ENEMY TILL THEY DROP! BEAT THE ENEMY TILL THEY DROP! GO SHOHOKU! BEAT THEM ALL!"  
  
Then they changed positions with Niki and Veniz in the front and cheered, "YOU HAVE NO ALIBI TO BE THE ONE! YOU HAVE NO ALIBI TO BE THE ONE! ONE WHO KNOWS THEY ARE! LOSERS! LOSERS! LOSERS!  
  
Veniz and Niki then made a tumble and cried, "GO SHOHOKU!"  
  
"Okay girls, that's for today! Tomorrow at 6 at the school grounds okay?" Niki replied. The girls cried, "YEAH!" and with that they parted ways. Veniz approached Hanamichi saying, "Hey brother! Nice to come and see us!"  
  
Hanamichi made a high five with his sister and replied, "Hey, I've invited the guys to eat at our house! I just told them about how good you cook!" Veniz beamed at him saying, "Sure! That'll be great!"  
  
Niki's gaze crossed Mitsui and replied, "Hey Mitsui!" Mitsui smiled and replied, "Hi Niki!" Niki approached him and said, "So how's the training?"  
  
"It's cool.but really hard!" Mitsui answered coolly. The gang started to walk away from the park heading towards the Sakuragi household. Akagi and Kogure were together. Ryota ended up with Rukawa since Hanamichi was hand in hand with his sister Veniz. Ayako and Haruko were walking side by side talking about basketball. Niki and Mitsui were together talking.  
  
"I guess you've heard about me!" Mitsui replied. "Yeah I do, it's really good that you came back to the team" Niki exclaimed. Mitsui stared at her and said, "I'm amaze by your reaction!"  
  
"You know Mitsui, all of us deserve a second chance! You're one of them Mitsui. Let me tell you, I've been a bad girl too! I'm a shoplifter way back in Germany!" Niki replied with a knowing look.  
  
Mitsui wide-eyed exclaimed, "No way!" Niki laughed and replied, "I am! But luckily, I fell in love with dancing, and here I am dancing my way just to get into the International Dancing Company!" Mitsui smiled and said, "You really love dancing do you?"  
  
Niki nod her head and said, "Yes I do! Like you, you love basketball right? Your love for basketball brought you back! Like me my love for dancing made me into a good girl!"  
  
"You're amazing Niki!" Mitsui replied. "Amazing? You're the one who is amazing! You are so good with three point shots! It's no wonder you're an MVP!" Niki exclaimed playfully punching Mitsui in the arm.  
  
Mitsui blushed, "You're flattering me! Thank you Niki!" Niki blushed and replied, "You're so nice Mitsui.It's hard to believe you were in a gangsta before" Mitsui smiled and said, "Really? I never thought I was nice"  
  
"You are nice Mitsui and I hope we could be good friends!" Niki replied. "You don't need to ask Niki! Starting right now, you're one of my closest friends. I hope we could tell secrets and problems like you and Veniz do!" Mitsui replied.  
  
Niki smiled and replied, "You can count on that Mitsui!" Mitsui's smile widened. Right that moment he felt he wanted to cheer out loud. 


	14. Chapter 13: Shoyo vs Shohoku! A Falling ...

Chapter 13: Shoyo versus Shohoku! A Falling Goddess!  
  
The cheering squad of Shohoku brought life to spirit of the Shohoku fans, Veniz and Niki caught attention of many boys out there. Shoyo or Shohoku.  
  
"DARN YOU PERVERT! STOP STARING AT MY SISTER!" Hanamichi barked at the boys who were ogling at her sister. Rukawa sighed and noticed Sendo Akira on the bleachers looking at Veniz.  
  
"That fool!" Rukawa said in his mind. After the cheer, Veniz headed towards the railing to accompany Haruko. Niki before going approached Mitsui saying, "Good luck Mitsui! Win the game okay?" Mitsui gave her a thumb up sign and winked at her. Niki smiled and walked off.  
  
The game started. Veniz was crying at the railing, "GO BROTHER! GO!"  
  
Haruko screamed, "WAY TO GO KAEDE!" Niki shouted, "YOU CAN DO IT MITSUI!" the game was intense. Hanamichi kept on getting fouls, Veniz was getting edgy and she went more edgy when Fujima Kenji went in the court.  
  
"Oh no! Fujima is in! We're in trouble!" Veniz exclaimed. "Don't say that!" Haruko replied. Niki was also edgy. Mitsui don't look good. He looked like he is going to collapse. The game continued and boy Fujima change the turn of the game. Shoyo was in the lead.  
  
Time out!  
  
Niki rushed down towards Shohoku. "Mitsui!" she exclaimed. "N-Niki!" Mitsui replied softly. "Are you okay?" Niki asked looking worried.  
  
"My shootings are not accurate! They're not accurate!" Mitsui replied bitterly. "Mitsui.don't give up! Remember, this is your way to pay up to your mistakes! Mitsui please don't give up!" Niki exclaimed gripping Mitsui's hand.  
  
Mitsui stared at her. "Niki." he replied. "You can do it! I have confidence in you! Show that jerk how good the great MVP is! How good you are Mitsui!" Niki replied her eyes blazing.  
  
Mitsui smiled at her and said, "I will Niki.thank you!" Niki smiled at this answer and replied, "I'll be cheering for you up there!" with that she left. Time out was over, Mitsui stood up filled with sheer determination.  
  
"I don't know what you said to him Niki, but to what I can see.Mitsui is shining brighter now!" Haruko replied. Veniz smiled saying, "Niki! You are really good in ego-boosting!" Niki blushed. "Or maybe Mitsui got his stamina back because it WAS you!" Veniz teased. Niki went red from head to toe.  
  
"Hey! Niki likes Mitsui!" Haruko exclaimed jumping. Niki defensively cried, "HE'S JUST A FRIEND!"  
  
Veniz then angrily exclaimed, "WHY THAT JERK!" Niki and Haruko turned to her exclaiming, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Some Shoyo guy just tried to make my brother to commit his 5th foul! DARN IT!" Veniz exclaimed leaning on the railing. "Cool your anger Veniz! And get away from the railing! You'll fall!" Niki replied trying pull Veniz away from the railing.  
  
But Veniz was deaf in anger. She keeps yelling, "YOU JERK! DON'T TRY TO." she wasn't able to finish her sentence because she lost her balance and started to fall forward off the railing.  
  
"N-N-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Veniz cried as she fell. Niki and Haruko cried, "VENIZ!!!!!!!!!!" Veniz was able to hold on the bar of the railing and cried, "HELP!"  
  
Down on the court, Ayako notice Veniz dangling from the railing and cried, "OH GOD! SOMEONE'S DANGLING FROM THE RAILING!"  
  
Everyone on the court heard her. "The hell?" Ryota asked looking from the railing. The all of Shohoku gasped when they saw that someone. That someone had the same red hair as Hanamichi's and wearing a Shohoku cheering squad uniform. IT WAS VENIZ!  
  
"I-I can't hold on!" Veniz exclaimed. Niki screamed as Veniz let go of the bar, "NOOOO! VENIZ!"  
  
Hanamichi and Kaede ran towards the spot where she'll fall crying, "VENIZ!" but someone caught her on time. Both Rukawa and Sakuragi stopped and looked who it was. Their eyes widened and saw that it was Fujima Kenji!  
  
Veniz had her eyes closed and was thinking, "Someone saved me.." She then opened her eyes and saw a cute guy with brown locks and he was smiling at her.  
  
"Are you all right?" the guy asked. Veniz blushed and replied, "Y-yes! T- thank you!" the guy put her down on her feet. Veniz saw that the gut was a Shoyo player. She looked at her savior closely and exclaimed, "Wait! You're Fujima Kenji!"  
  
Fujima nod his head and said, "Yes I am! I never knew goddesses fall from railings! Lucky me!" Veniz blushed at the comment.  
  
"VENIZ!" Hanamichi cried as he hugged his sister. "I'm all right brother! Sorry to interrupt the game! But.really.I was so scared!" Veniz sobbed to his brother's jersey! ^_^;;  
  
"Brother? This goddess is Hanamichi's Sakuragi's sister?" Kenji thought in disbelief. Then like a mushroom, Sendo Akira popped out of nowhere crying, "MY PRINCESS! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" ^_^;;;;;;; Everyone went sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm fine Akira-kun!" Veniz replied. Sendo hugged her saying, "Thank God! I'm glad you were saved! I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to save you my princess!" Hanamichi then clonked Sendo in the head crying, "IDIOT! YOU'RE JUST COURTING MY SISTER STILL! SO DON'T HUG HER YET!"  
  
"Sendo Akira.is courting that goddess?" Fujima thought. Then Veniz noticed someone burning in anger. She turned around and saw Rukawa. He was glaring at Sendo as if he wanted to kill him. And she notices something. "He was supposed to be near the basket? How come.. could it be.he tried to save me too?"  
  
Hanamichi approached Fujima saying, "Thank you for saving my TWIN sister Fujima! She means a lot to me!" Fujima smiled and said, "That's nothing!"  
  
Meanwhile Hanagata Tohru was staring at Veniz. "Wow! She's beautiful! She looks like sunshine!"  
  
Hanamichi turned to Veniz and replied, "Better stay with Ayako and Coach Anzai and next time! I don't want you watching from the railing!" Veniz gave her brother a thumb up sign and exclaimed, "Sure brother!"  
  
With that she turned back and walked towards Ayako. As she walked pass Rukawa, Kaede whispered to her, "It's good you were okay." Veniz stopped dead in her tracks and said looking surprised, "T-thanks Rukawa!"  
  
Meanwhile, Fujima was stunned there, staring at Veniz. "A goddess descends from the heavens.. she is so beautiful.I don't care if she's from Shohoku. She will be mine! Sakuragi Veniz!" 


	15. Chapter 14: Sleeping Gods in the Court!

Chapter 14: Sleeping Gods in the Court!  
  
SHOHOKU won the game! Shoyo was sad that they lost. All of them cried especially Fujima. Veniz felt sorry for him. "Poor Fujima.I'll try to talk to him later. Right now, I need to see my brother!" Veniz thought joining, Niki, Haruko and Ayako to the locker room.  
  
They saw Kogure walking closing the door of the locker room behind him. "Hey Mr. Four-Eyes!" Niki exclaimed. Kogure hissed, "Shhh! Not to loud!"  
  
"What's wrong Kogure?" Veniz asked. Kogure winked at the girls saying, "Open the door and you'll see!" with that he left. Niki frowned and opened the door wide enough for all of them to see and what a shock they see.  
  
Akagi, Ryota, Hanamichi, Mitsui and Rukawa were all fast asleep. BOY THEY WERE TIRED. Ayako sighed and said, "I knew this would happen!" with that she fished out towels from her backpack. Niki immediately grabbed one from Ayako and rushed to Mitsui's side.  
  
"He looks like a child sleeping." Niki thought as she wiped the sweat off Mitsui's brow. Then suddenly she got the urge to kiss him! "WHAT THE HELL I'M THINKING? He is not even courting me! We're just friends! Now where did that come from?" Niki mentally screamed.  
  
But anyway, she continued to wipe away the sweat off Mitsui's face and whispered, "You did great Mr. MVP!" with that with Haruko, Veniz and Ayako not looking, she decided to give Mitsui a peck in the forehead saying, "You're always the best Mitsui Hisashi!"  
  
Ayako went up to Ryota wiping the sweat off his face and whispered, "Good job Miyagi!" Haruko went up to Akagi saying, "Well done brother!" with that she wiped off his brother's face. Veniz went up to his brother. As she was about to wipe away his brother's face, Haruko came over and at the same time, the towel touched Hanamichi's forehead.  
  
Veniz and Haruko looked at each other and blushed. Veniz smiled and replied, "Go ahead Haruko!" Haruko shook her head and said, "He's your brother!"  
  
Veniz smiled and said, "No! I insist!" Haruko just sighed and gave in. After Haruko wiped off the sweat off Hanamichi's brow she whispered, "You are great Hanamichi!"  
  
"Yeah.you are my twin brother all right!" Veniz chirped in. Veniz stood up and gazed at Rukawa. "He tried to save me out there too and he helped my brother to regain his composure.maybe he's not that a jerk after all!"  
  
She approached him and was about to do the same with her brother and Haruko's hand stretched out and again they both tried to wipe Rukawa's sweat off his face. Again they looked at each other and blushed.  
  
Veniz smiled weakly saying, "You go Haruko! He's your crush after all!" Haruko shook her head saying, "Oh no! Really, I don't have the guts and besides, you owe him right?"  
  
Veniz started to feel uncomfortable and thought, "I shouldn't have approached him! Baka no Veniz!" but any way Veniz gave in and wiped off the sweat of Rukawa and thought, "I hate to admit it but you're really amazing out there!"  
  
Haruko smiled at her crush and thought, "He is so cute sleeping there! I wish I could hug him!" Ayako tapped them on the shoulders and whispered, "We better go and leave the boys to rest!"  
  
Veniz and Haruko agreed and left. They left the locker room with a huge smile on their faces! ^_~! 


	16. Chapter 15: Fujima Hanagata Sendo

Chapter 15: Fujima.Hanagata.Sendo.  
  
Veniz and the others decided to wait for the boys to wake up. To escape boredom, Niki decided to choreograph a new step for their next presentation on the next game. Veniz joined her on this.  
  
"I wonder what music shall we choose?" Niki pondered. "How about one of Maki Oguro's song? You know Anata dake Mitsumeteru?" Veniz suggested.  
  
"Or either, ASK by Kelly Chen!" Haruko exclaimed. Niki shook her head and said, "Those songs fit for a real cheering competition!" Ayako grinned and exclaimed, "How about Obsession by See Saw?"  
  
Niki jumped and cried, "THAT'S IT! Perfect! Thanks Ayako-chan!" the suddenly a voice exclaimed, "I can see that the goddess that fell from the heavens is still here!  
  
Veniz turned her eyes towards that someone and was surprised to see Fujima Kenji smiling at her. There is no trace of tears in his face or sorrow that his team is now not able facing Kainan. Yohei frowned and demanded, "Now why in the world a Shoyo guy like you would still be here huh Fujima?"  
  
Fujima stared at Veniz like he wanted to melt her in his gaze and said, "I am here for my goddess!"  
  
Haruko stared at Fujima then to Veniz and said, "Uh-oh.I sense love in the air!" Veniz smiled weakly and replied, "What are you saying Fujima-san?"  
  
Fujima coolly combed his hair with his fingers and exclaimed, "As I saw you in my arms I was struck by cupid! It's really hard at first to believe that you and Hanamichi are twins." Veniz was shocked by this answer. "Fujima are you." her voice trailed off.  
  
Then suddenly a shadow with red hair appeared behind Fujima. "Are you courting my sister?" the shadow demanded. Aside that, 4 more shadows appeared, all of them gigantic.  
  
Fujima went sweat dropped and turned around there stood, all dressed and awake Hanamichi Sakuragi glaring at him not only him but also Akagi, Mitsui, Ryota and Rukawa. Fujima gulped and replied, "I hope it won't be a problem."  
  
Hanamichi's face softened and replied, "No it won't be a problem but to Sendo Akira it would!" Fujima then asked, "And why?"  
  
"That's because I'm courting her!" Sendo Akira exclaimed popping behind Veniz and hugging her. (Rukawa frowned and made a fist by the sight of this. Fujima freaked out by the sight of this. Veniz is blushed red from head to toe! ^_^;;;)  
  
"AAAGGHHH! HOW DARE YOU HUG MY GODDESS!" Fujima cried kicking Sendo in the face. Sendo pulled himself back and cried at Fujima's face, "SO WHAT? SHE'S MY PRINCESS?"  
  
Fujima grabbed Sendo by the collar demanding, "PRINCESS? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL HER? CAN YOU SEE SHE'S A GODDESS?!" Sendo broke away from Fujima's grasp and said, "She's my princess and I'm his prince!"  
  
"YOU ARE?!" Team Shohoku demanded. "Of course!" Sendo replied smiling at Veniz who was rooted now on the floor. If she would melt in embarrassment she would have unfortunately she's no ice cream! Fujima was now fuming. "This jerk! I'll show you that Veniz is truly my Goddess!" Fujima thought angrily.  
  
Fujima turned to Hanamichi and exclaimed, "I promise you Hanamichi! I'll make your sister happy!" Hanamichi turned SD and replied, "It sounds like you're sister's husband or something!" Fujima smiled coolly and said, "Think it as it because I'm going to make her mine!"  
  
Sendo hugged Veniz once again saying, "In your dreams pal! She's mine!" (Rukawa was fuming now!) Fujima pushed Sendo away and cried, "STOP HUGGING MY GODDESS!" with that he embraced Veniz (The embarrassment!)  
  
Kaede Rukawa's head was steaming, his fists were clenched and his mind was screaming, "KUSO! FUJIMA! SENDO! ANTA AHO! ODAHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sendo peeled Fujima's arms away from Veniz and exclaimed, "She's mine you fool!" Fujima frowned and exclaimed, "No! She's mine you idiot!"  
  
Hanamichi was about to comment something when suddenly Hanagata Tohru popped up crying, "MY SUNSHINE! MY DEAR SUNSHINE! ACCEPT THESE FLOWERS AS MY GIFT OF LOVE!"  
  
"HANAGATA TOHRU TOO?!" everyone cried in surprise. (This scene is getting funnier and complicated ^_^!) Hanagata approached Hanamichi and replied, "I forgive you for broking my glasses but I would never forgive you if you forbid me to court your beloved sister!"  
  
Hanamichi gape at this, Rukawa in irritation stomped off crying in his mind "AAGGHHH! First Sendo, then Fujima now Hanagata? I CAN'T STAND THIS!!!!!!"  
  
Fujima clonked Hanagata in the head, "YOU BAKERO! I can't believe you're against me! To think you're my best friend!"  
  
Hanagata made a sad puppy dog eyes and said, "Isn't it sad Fujima-kun? Ou friendship shattered because of one girl? But I can't help myself! I had to have her!"  
  
Fujima and Sendo glared at him with blazing eyes and cried, "WELL LET ME TELL YOU! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!!!!" Veniz sighed and said, "Get me outta here!"  
  
Niki patted her friend at the back saying, "How lucky are you to have boys swooning over you!" Veniz looked glum and said, "Lucky? I think it's a curse!"  
  
Fujima regained his composure and went up to Veniz and said, "My goddess.I will see you and I will make you mine!"  
  
With that he left like a God riding in his cloud soaring away in the heavens. "Goodbye my princess! I will fight for you, I promise you that!" Sendo exclaimed walking away like a prince riding away his beautiful horse. Hanagata turned to Veniz and said, "Sunshine of my life, remember that I will too fight for you!" Hanagata walked off like a moonlight fading away in the day.  
  
Hanamichi sighed and said, "What a crazy day!" Ryota laughed and replied, "Boy Sakuragi! Your sister is one hell of heartthrob!"  
  
Veniz sat down on one of the benches and said, "Yeah.this is a curse!" 


	17. Chapter 16: Uneasy Feeling, Could it be ...

*Warning! This chapter has a song in it! The song was sung by Sakamoto Maaya! I don't owe her song so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Uneasy Feeling.Could it be Love?  
  
Two days after the game, Team Shohoku went back to rigid training for the Kainan game. The cheerleading squad also went back to its practice for the Kainan game. Niki wearing a white short skirt and a white tanktop rushed inside the gym calling to Mitsui.  
  
"Hey Mitsui!" Mitsui stopped dribbling the ball and tossed it Miyagi. He spun around and saw Niki waving at him "God! She looked like a goddess in white clothes!" Mitsui approached her giving her his best smile.  
  
Niki could felt herself blushing. "Why does he has to smile like that at me?" she pondered shaking off that weird feeling. "What's up Niki-chan?" Mitsui asked coolly. Niki made a pleading look and said, "Can you ask Akagi if we can use the gym after 2 hours?"  
  
"Is that for the cheering practice?" Mitsui asked. Niki shook her head and exclaimed, "Not really! It's something that Veniz had to do and she needs the gym!" Mitsui stared at her suspiciously, "Then what is it?" he asked.  
  
Niki heaved a sigh and exclaimed, "The party organizing the game between Takezono and Kainan asked if Veniz could do a intermission number before the games begin. Veniz said it's okay. So basically, she needs the gym to practice for the intermission! Just for this today, please Mitsui-kun!"  
  
Mitsui smiled and said, "Sure! I'll talk to Akagi right now!" with that he whistled catching Akagi's attention. Akagi signaled to stop the training. "What is it Hisashi?" Akagi demanded gruffly.  
  
Mitsui looked at Hanamichi who looked puzzled and said, "Veniz is having an intermission number at the Takezono vs. Kainan game! She's requesting to use the gym for practice after 2 hours!" Mitsui replied. Akagi stared at Hanamichi and demanded, "Do you know anything about this?"  
  
"Hell no Akagi!" Hanamichi exclaimed defensively. Niki butted in saying, "Really Akagi! Hana doesn't know anything. Veniz wanted to keep it a secret!"  
  
"Unfortunately it can't be help to went out!" Veniz exclaimed. She was standing on the entrance of the gym. She was wearing, a long summer dress and her long hair was braided. Ryota's jaw dropped and exclaimed, "Wow Veniz! If Sendo, Fujima or either Hanagata is here to see you they'll be drooling! You look gorgeous today!"  
  
Veniz blushed and said, "Thank you Ryota!"  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! There goes Rukawa's heart beat. "The hell? What's with me? Why is my heart beating like this?" Rukawa wondered gripping his chest. Haruko noticed this and asked, "Are you okay Rukawa-kun?"  
  
Rukawa stared at her looking surprised that she was there and answered in his deep voice, "I'm fine.I'm.I'm just tired!"  
  
Hearing this, Mitsui exclaimed, "Common Akagi! We're dead tired, permit Veniz!" Hanamichi nods his head, "Yeah a genius like me needs rest!" Rukawa then muttered, "Fat chance!" Hanamichi grabbed him by the collar and demanded, "WHAT DID YOU SAID KITSUNE?!?"  
  
Rukawa didn't answer and broke free from Hanamichi's grasp. Hanamichi was red in anger. Niki broke the tension by saying, "Common Takenori Akagi! Veniz is going to play the piano and sing along with it! You would love seeing her play!"  
  
Hanamichi chipped in, "That's right! My sister is really good at piano!" Akagi gave in and said, "Go ahead!" Veniz grinned and exclaimed, "Thanks Akagi-san!" Then Niki exclaimed, "And oh! I hope you boys have enough strength to carry the piano inside!"  
  
"Man this is heavy!" Ryota complained as he, Mitsui, Rukawa, Hanamichi and Akagi carried the piano inside the gym. "Careful! This piano is made of ivory and it cost thousands!" Hanamichi exclaimed staring knives and daggers at Rukawa who nearly tripped.  
  
They carefully laid the piano at the center of the court. Veniz replied, "Thanks guys!" she then sat down and pressed the keys. She then played a tune.  
  
"Oooppss!" Veniz exclaimed looking embarrassed. She had just pressed the wrong key. Hanamichi sighed and exclaimed, "Oh brother! You can't still play without looking at the chord sheet!" with that he approached Veniz saying, "Get up! I'll play, you sing!"  
  
"Hanamichi you play?" Kogure asked in disbelief. "Fat chance!" The Sakuragi Gundan exclaimed all together. Hanamichi just smirked and started to play. Everyone was shocked. He is playing the piano perfectly! He's not even looking at the chord sheet!  
  
Veniz then sang: (Here goes the songfic!)  
  
"Nigiri shimeta te wo hodo ita nara Tabun kore de subete ga ima owatte shimau"  
  
"What a beautiful voice! She sounds like a Goddess!" Rukawa thought his eyes gazing at Veniz. Then his mind screamed, "WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I don't go awe on girls!"  
  
"Shiritakatta koto kizutsuku koto Sae mo nani hitotsu yarinokoshita mama de"  
  
"Yeah not all girls except for Veniz!" Rukawa's mind echoed. "Shut-up!" Rukawa exclaimed in his mind. "Ooohhh! Grouchy! Don't deny it, she looks like a goddess, a princess, an angel and sunshine all in one!" his mind teased.  
  
Rukawa closed his eyes trying to shut his mind off but he couldn't. Veniz's voice was very enchanting. He opened his eyes again and saw Veniz singing in all emotion, her hair billowing in the wind.  
  
"Anata ga deau shiawase WO Negaitai hazu Na no Ni Dekinai mijuku Na jibun Ni Fuite mo namida ga deru"  
  
"Kami-sama! She looks so beautiful!" Rukawa thought. "Now what am I saying now?"  
  
"Sayonara Aishiteru Anata Wo dare yori Sora yori mo Fukaku"  
  
"Na kanaide Mata aou ne Demo aenai koto Watashi dake shitte-iru no"  
  
Rukawa made a fist, boy he was so angry with himself! "Dammed it Rukawa what are you starting to feel now? Don't go there! Remember she's Hanamichi's sister and she's.. she's." Kaede exclaimed in his mind.  
  
"Konna unmei wo eranda koto Itsuka anata Ni mo hontou no imi ga wakaru Wa"  
  
"She's.darn! Now I don't know what she is to me!" Rukawa said to himself. "How about someone to love?" his mind conscience teased. "What?"  
  
"Common! Ever wonder why you're so very much angrier with Sendo now than before? Or why you think Fujima is an asshole and why you hated Hanagata more now?" His conscience demanded. "Because.because I'm, I'm." Rukawa staggered in his thoughts.  
  
"Futari tsukutta kioku no takara Zutto kokoro no kakure ya de ikite'ku yo"  
  
"Kirei goto da to omotte'ta Kibou to iu kotoba wo Kurushii kurai dakishimete Anata wo miagete-iru"  
  
"Arigatou Aishiteru Anata wo dare yori Yume yori mo tsuyoku"  
  
"Dakishimete Hanasanaide Dakedo hito koto mo Tsutaerarenaide..."  
  
"Nakanaide Aishiteru Tooku hanarete'te mo Anata to ikite yukeru"  
  
"I'm in-love with her?" was the final thought that came upon Rukawa's mind. He is so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that everyone in the room has their jaw dropped and looked shocked.  
  
"Is that really Hanamichi who played the piano?" Yohei asked in bewilderment. "Don't ask me, I'm confuse as you are!" Mitsui answered back. "Amazing! Veniz sang like and angel!" Ayako claimed.  
  
Ryota nod his head saying, "Yeah! Not to mention Hanamichi played the piano like he was a professional musician!" Niki laughed at this and exclaimed, "Hanamichi IS a Musician!"  
  
Everyone looked at her, as she was insane. Niki sighed and said, "Hanamichi is a composer! He composed many songs but stopped since he left Germany!" Ryota then asked, "In that case, Hanamichi can not only play the piano but other instruments too?"  
  
"That's right Ryota-kun! My brother can play the guitar, the drum and the piano! I'm no piano expert but I love playing the flute and violin!" Veniz replied looking at Hanamichi who was now blushing. "I didn't know you have some talent Sakuragi-kun besides basketball! You're amazing!" Haruko commented.  
  
Hanamichi laughed crazily and exclaimed, "That's why I'm a genius!" he exclaimed. "No argue about that, he is good!" Kogure whispered to Akagi.  
  
"So is that you're going to sing? Hikari no Naka e by Sakamoto Maaya?" Ayako asked Veniz. Veniz shooked her head and said, "Of course not! That was just some warm up!"  
  
Then everyone exclaimed, "WARM UP?" Veniz smiled and exclaimed, "I'm going to sing something popish! I think I'll go for a Megumi Hayashibara song!" Hanamichi then handed her a lyric sheet saying, "This is her latest! Try it! The song is catchy and really good!"  
  
"Thanks brother! I know Megumi's songs are good because almost all of her songs were compose by you!" Veniz exclaimed. Everyone's jaw dropped again, except for Rukawa who looked like he was lost. Mitsui nudged him saying, "Hey Rukawa!"  
  
"Wha-What?" Rukawa asked. Mitsui shook his head and said, "I don't believe you slept through Veniz's song? Geez, you're weird!" Rukawa shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm not in-love with Veniz! Only Sendo and the other jerks are!" Rukawa exclaimed in his mind then a thought came up, "But you are a jerk Rukawa!" Kaede wanted to scream and bang his head on the wall to get off that uneasy feeling he felt. It just wouldn't go away.  
  
"KUSO! I can't believe this is happening to me! Ace player of Shohoku feeling this weird thing! Darn it! Darn it! DARN IT!" 


	18. Chapter 17: Making Friends with a Rival!

Chapter 17: Making Friends with a Rival!  
  
"WHAT?!?" Veniz cried looking disappointed. "Sorry dear sister! My math teacher wanted me to make up the test tonight!" Veniz sighed, "Who will walk me home then?" she asked. Hanamichi looked at Niki and said, "How about Haruka-chan?"  
  
Veniz shook her head and said, "Mitsui managed to ask her out tonight!" Hanamichi then said, "Haruko-chan?" Veniz sighed deeper and said, "Akagi dragged her to study with him tonight along with Kogure-san! And don't try to suggest Ayako! Ryota-kun managed to screw Ayako to have dinner with him!"  
  
Hanamichi looked crestfallen and said, "I'm sorry Veniz!" Veniz heaved a deep sigh and exclaimed, "That's okay! I'll walk alone home! But don't worry I'll call your cell when I got home safe! No need to worry! If someone tried to harass me, I'll blow his lights out!"  
  
Hanamichi then kissed her sister on the forehead and exclaimed, "Okay then, be careful Veniz!"  
  
Along the way Veniz daintily walked towards home, humming a tune she didn't noticed someone was following her. That someone spoke, "Walking home alone?"  
  
Veniz stopped in her tracks as she recognized the voice. "Kaede Rukawa!" she exclaimed, "You scared the hell of me!"  
  
Kaede shrugged. Veniz stared at Kaede and thought, "Wow.he looks so cool!" Kaede was wearing his dark blue sando with his school fuku (Top garment) draped around his shoulders. Veniz shook her head as she felt her cheeks flushed pink.  
  
Kaede walked besides her saying, "It's getting dark!" Veniz nod as she started to walk again. There is utter most silence and it was deafening that Veniz broke that silence and exclaimed, "Thank you!" Kaede looked at her and asked, "For what?"  
  
"For trying to save me way back in the Shoyo game!" Veniz replied softly. Kaede sighed and said, "You're thanking me? I just tried, Fujima is the one who caught you!" Veniz then said, "At least you tried! Plus the mere fact you brought my brother's ego back when you know, the guys from Shoyo is putting him down!"  
  
Kaede's expression didn't change as he said; "Don't think I'm his ego- booster because I didn't do it for him! I did it because I want to win!" Veniz felt the sudden insult but dismissed it and exclaimed, "But thanks anyway!"  
  
"Why are you walking all alone?" Kaede asked. Veniz sighed, "That's because brother had a make-up exam in math! Then Niki had a date with Mitsui!" she said looking disappointed. Kaede then said, "Lucky Hanamichi let you go walking home alone!"  
  
Veniz laughed and replied, "I know what you mean! He's really over protective over me, but I understand that. And besides he knows I can kick those anyone who tried to hurt me in the butt!" Kaede stopped pedaling and started to walk. Again there is that deafening silence, again Veniz broke it. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Kaede looked at her and asked, "For what?" Veniz then said, "For those nasty remarks I said to you a few days ago.I'm really sorry!" Kaede stopped walking and said, "You don't really have to be sorry."  
  
Veniz faced him and said, "Really? Then you forgive me?" Kaede shrugged his shoulders and said, "Unless you forgive me first! Remember I started it!" Veniz couldn't help but smile. "Hey, he might not that all of a jerk!"  
  
Kaede stared at her. "God, her smile is so.beautiful!" he thought as he continued to walk. Veniz walked up beside him, and then suddenly, she tripped!  
  
The sound of Kaede's bike crashing to the ground was heard. Veniz didn't fell to the ground; Kaede had grabbed her waist in order not to fall. Veniz blushed and thought "OH MY GOD! His arms are around my waist!"  
  
Kaede was blushing too, brightly red! He let go of Veniz who was stammering, "T-t-thank Y-you K-Kaede!" Kaede picked up his bike and replied, "You're welcome" almost faintly.  
  
They continued walking and now this time Kaede was pedaling his bike slowly. They reached Veniz's house before the sun set behind the mountains. Veniz smiled at Kaede and replied, "Thanks Rukawa! You may be my rival and enemy but we could be friends you know!" with that she entered the gate and into the door.  
  
Kaede stared at her, the uneasy feeling still there. He stared at his hand that held onto her waist and thought, "This isn't happening to me!" 


	19. Chapter 18: REITO DEITO! Little Date

Chapter 18: REITO DEITO! (Little Date)  
  
Mitsui was in cloud nine; Niki Haruka is having a date with him. Well it's not a formal date if you're just eating some burgers and fries in McDonalds and played arcade in a video shop but still it's a date. A little date!  
  
"I can't believe you're still good in Virtual Basketball Mitsui!" Niki exclaimed. Mitsui smiled and said, "I told you don't underestimate an MVP! Virtual or Reality, I am good!"  
  
Niki raised an eyebrow and playfully said, "Okay.but I beat you in the racing simulation though!" Mitsui coughed and said, "Okay you did!"  
  
"I beat you 5 times there! 5 TIMES!" Niki exclaimed teasingly. Mitsui pouted playfully and said, "It's so unfair you are so good at it!" Niki laughed and said, "I owe that to Hanamichi though! He taught me good tricks in racing!" Mitsui smiled and said, "Hey Niki-chan.. thank s for accepting my invitation to take you out today!"  
  
Niki playfully slapped him on the shoulder saying, "That's okay Mitsui! You're a friend of mine remember?" Mitsui suddenly looked disappointed. Of course, he wasn't courting anything and he's no boyfriend. Niki noticed this and said, "Nee Mitsui.something wrong?"  
  
"Uh.nothing! It's just something I ate." Mitsui immediately replied smiling. Niki giggled and said, "That's because you ate too much!" they both laugh.  
  
Mitsui then spotted a court outside McDonalds and exclaimed, "Hey Niki want to learn how to make a 3 point shot?" Niki stood up and said, "You'll teach me?"  
  
"Of course! I promise you'll learn faster that's because I, Mitsui Hisashi the great MVP will teach you how!" Mitsui replied in proud-tone-of-a-voice. Niki playfully hugged him saying, "ARIGATOU MITSUI!"  
  
Veniz couldn't believe it! Mitsui is actually teaching her how to make a perfect 3-point-shot! In that past 2 hours, she could only make 2 but Mitsui.boy he's amazing!  
  
"SCORE!" Mitsui cried making a perfect 3-point shot. "If I were invincible right now and he couldn't see me, I'll be drooling myself to death! HE'S SOOO CUTE!" Niki thought flushing pink. Mitsui gave her a thumb-up sign and said, "Cool ne?"  
  
Niki laughed and replied, "You're so filled with ego!" Mitsui then coolly said, "That's because I'm the ego booster of the team!"  
  
"Okay Mr. Ego-booster thanks for the tutor and I really learned despite I just made 2 perfect 3 point shots!" Niki replied poking him in the ribs. Mitsui bent down at her and said, "Practice make perfect Niki Haruka!"  
  
Niki said, "Yes Mitsui-sensei!" then Mitsui tickled her. Niki exclaimed, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stop Mitsui, I'm very ticklish there!" but Mitsui didn't stopped. He continued tickling her and suddenly they lost balance. They fall to the ground with Mitsui in top of Niki.  
  
Mitsui blushed deep red and so thus Niki. They just stared at each other's eyes. Mitsui then said, "I-I'm sorry Niki-chan!" with that he stood up. He helped Niki to stand up. Niki then remarked, "That's okay."  
  
Mitsui picked up the ball and throw it at Niki saying, "2 shots eh? Make it 3 for tonight!" Niki then asked, "3 for what?" Mitsui smiled and said, "3 stands for you're the Best!" Niki grinned and positioned herself for the 3- point shot. "Here I go for the you're the best shot!"  
  
"SCORE!" Mitsui cried jumping for joy. Niki made her 3rd perfect 3-point shot. Niki hugged Mitsui crying, "YOU'RE THE BEST!" Mitsui grabbed her by the waist, spun her around saying, "No you're the best! You made the shot right?"  
  
Niki blushed and said, "Yeah.I did.thanks!" Mitsui then took her hand and said, "Common, I'll take you home!" Niki smiled saying, "Whatever you say Mr. MVP!" 


	20. Chapter 19: Singing Veniz! Takezono vs K...

*Warning! This chapter has a song in it (Again?) The title is Trust You by Hayashibara Megumi! I don't owe her song plus the song is an ED Theme to Shaman King (Whatever) Plus there are German language in it (don't worry they had translations!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: Singing Veniz! Takezono vs. Kainan!  
  
"Remember now, we're all here to watch the game of Kainan, to study how they play in a game!" Akagi exclaimed. Mitsui replied, "We got that Captain Akagi!"  
  
Ryota nudged Hanamichi and asked, "Where's Veniz?" Hanamichi yawned and said, "She and Niki headed first! Veniz needs to prepare earlier since she'll be singing in the first intermission."  
  
When they got inside the dome, the bleachers were almost full of students who wanted to see the game. Most of them were on the Kainan side. No one could blame them; Kainan is the best among the best. Kogure spotted a bleacher enough for the five of them and said, "That's one free"  
  
As they went up, they bumped into Maki Shinichi, Jin Soichirou and Nobunaga Kiyota. Kiyota was the first to react, "Well what do you know? Team Shohoku! Are you here to cheer on Kainan?"  
  
Hanamichi frowned and exclaimed, "Why would we?" Kiyota placed his hands on his hips and exclaimed, "That's because Kainan is the greatest team!"  
  
"Stop bragging Nobunaga!" Maki exclaimed. He then stared at Akagi and said, "We'll win this game Akagi and we'll meet!" Akagi smiled and said, "I'll be counting on that!"  
  
Kiyota then chided, "And you'll be playing against the best point guard there is in the whole of Japan!" Ryota's ear's perched up and demanded looking red, "AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Kiyota smiled and exclaimed, "Who else but me, Nobunaga Kiyota!"  
  
Mitsui frowned and asked, "Nobunaga who?" Kiyota went red, and cried, "NOBUNAGA KIYOTA! ONE OF THE ACES OF KAINAN! THE GREATEST POINT GUARD!" Kaede then replied, "Never heard of you!"  
  
Mitsui took a glance at Jin and said, "Yeah! All I know the aces are Jin Soichirou!" then he stared at Maki and said, "And Maki Shinichi!"  
  
Now, you can see steam coming out from Kiyota's head and exclaimed, "WHY YOU!" before he can clobber Mitsui Maki grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him away saying, "See you in our game Shohoku!" while Kiyota was crying, "I'LL GET YOU ALL! I PROMISE THAT!"  
  
"Am I imagining things or he just sounded like Sakuragi?" Mitsui asked. "Maybe he's Sakuragi's evil twin brother!" Ryota replied.  
  
"Sakuragi is already evil.. Kiyota is the nightmare version of Sakuragi!" Rukawa exclaimed. Hanamichi towered at them saying, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Akagi clonked him in the head and exclaimed, "Enough of that!"  
  
As they sat on the bleachers, the opening remarks were starting. After the opening remarks, the emcee of that day exclaimed, "Everyone sit back and relax for now, because before the game we'll have someone to sing for us! PRESENTING.. MS. SAKURAGI VENIZ from SHOHOKU GAKUEN singing TRUST YOU!  
  
Everyone applauded. Veniz appeared, making the boys drooled at her. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped summer dress and high-heeled sandals. Her hair was led down clipped by black barrettes. Then the intro music blasted on the speakers and she began to sing.  
  
"Soyokaze yasashiku Watashi no kami wo surinukeru Kinou to kawaranu Shizuka na yuugure ni hitori Nani wo miteru no"  
  
"Whoah.she's beautiful!" Nobunaga Kiyota thought as he watched her sing.  
  
"Tooi manazashi Mitsumeteiru saki Furi kaera zu ni susunde"  
  
"Tokidoki wa setsunakutte Tokidoki wa kurushikutte  
  
Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai  
  
Demo ima wa iwanai no Anata ga jibun no yume Tsukamitoru sono hi dake shinjiteru"  
  
"You're sister is really good Hanamichi!" Ryota commented. "Yeah! She's capturing everyone's heart in her singing!" Mitsui chirped in.  
  
"Yeah, especially the boys!" Kogure replied. Sure do, many of the guys were dazzled by Veniz's voice especially Kiyota Nobunaga.  
  
"Sakuragi Veniz.the controversial twin sister of Hanamichi Sakuragi! I never imagine she'll look like an angel!"  
  
Sendo Akira  
  
"My princess.she sings so beautifully!"  
  
Fujima Kenji  
  
"My dear Goddess! How enchanting your voice is!"  
  
Hanagata Tohru  
  
"My Sunshine! You're shedding light with your voice into my life!"  
  
AND Rukawa Kaede????  
  
"Veniz. why are you doing this to me? I don't understand what I'm feeling now!"  
  
"Kizu tsuki tsukareta Hane wo yasumetai toki ni wa Jibun no kokoro ni Shizuka ni kiite mireba ii Kotae wa soko ni"  
  
Rukawa's gaze turned to Sendo Akira who was seating near them, to Fujima Kenji and Hanagata Tohru who were seating 2 seats below them and thought, "KUSO! Those jerks are also here! TEME!"  
  
Then his eyes gazed on Kiyota Nobunaga who was drooling in the sight of Veniz and thought, "Oh no! Please not also the nightmare version of Odahou!" Can't stand of what he is seeing he stood up and walked away.  
  
"Hey Rukawa were you going?" Kogure asked. "To the men's room!" he answered irritably. "AAGGHHH! Can't stand this anymore!" Rukawa screamed in his mind.  
  
"Urande mite mo Semetatete mite mo Kesshite hikari wa sasanai"  
  
"Tokidoki wa miushi natte Tokidoki wa tachidomatte Kujike temo mayottemo ii kara Meguri aeta kiseki de  
  
Atarashii kaze ga fuku  
  
Kasanatta unmei wo shinjiteru"  
  
Halfway towards the men's room Kaede stopped to watch Veniz. "Why can't I just go and ignore her singing there? I've done this many times before! I used to ignoring things lousy as this!" Kaede thought his eyes focusing on Veniz.  
  
"But this is not lousy! This is Veniz! The only girl that keeps bothering my mind because of her smiles!" His mind exclaimed at him. "But why is she bothering me?" he wondered.  
  
"Kono toki iki teiru"  
  
"Nagusame wa shinai kedo"  
  
"Tokidoki wa setsunakutte Tokidoki wa kurushikutte Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai Demo ima wa iwanai no Anata ga jibun no yume Tsukamitoru sono sugata mieru kara"  
  
Veniz took a bow and everyone applauded, the boys made a whooping sound and cried, "WE LOVE YOU VENIZ!"  
  
Veniz smiled and went towards Niki and Haruko. "So how was it?" she asked, "You still ask? Look at the crowd asking for more!" Haruko exclaimed looking very happy. Veniz gazed at the crowd and spotted Sendo Akira who just winked at her. Then she spotted Fujima Kenji and Hanagata Tohru giving her their best smiles. Then her eyes stopped and gazed at Kaede Rukawa staring at her.  
  
She then shook her head and stared harder, Kaede was giving her thumbs up sign. She blushed and thought, "Thanks Kaede!" then she felt another unusual stare of admiration. Her eyes gaze towards Nobunaga Kiyota. Kiyota was smiling at her coolly and was flashing a sign that says "You're hot girl!"  
  
Veniz blushed deep red. If her brother saw that, that guy is dead!  
  
The game between Takezono and Kainan started. Everyone was cheering. Veniz decided to join her brother in the bleachers. "Way to go Veniz!" Ryota exclaimed giving her a high five. "Thanks Ryota-kun!" Veniz replied.  
  
The game was intense, at first they thought Takezono has the ball to win then suddenly; Oda Tatsumasa the ace player of Takezono seemed to go down. As the game went through it was found out that Oda had an injury. Hanamichi suddenly stood up rushing down the bleachers towards Oda. Veniz also stood up running after his brother.  
  
"Now what that idiot is up to?" Akagi pondered gruffly.  
  
"It's over, let's just admit it that we loosed!" a Takezono player exclaimed to Oda. Hanamichi then bellowed at them, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
Oda stared at him and said, "Sakuragi!" Hanamichi was fuming and Veniz was tagging along with the Sakuragi Gundan trying to stop clobbering Oda. "You can't give up now! So what if it's 200 points? SO what if they exceed to that? The game isn't over yet! STAND UP AND FIGHT YOU AHO! Can't you see that someone is so worried over you? Think of Yoko dammed it! Think of her and FIGHT! You can't give up! Not till the game is over! DO NOT GIVE UP!"  
  
Oda stared at him and smiled and exclaimed, "You're right Hanamichi! The game is not over yet! This injury is nothing!" he then turned to his team and cried, "LET'S GO TEAM!"  
  
At the bleachers, team Shohoku was stunned. "I couldn't believe Hanamichi said that!" Ryota exclaimed. "Yeah, I never thought of Hanamichi of a ego booster type but to what I've saw and heard, he is one hell of a ego- booster!" Mitsui commented.  
  
"Hanamichi is surprising us bit by bit that it is shocking me!" Akagi replied. Kogure nod his head in agreement and said, "You're right Captain. First Veniz, next his tragic past, then to point that he is a composer now an ego-booster! His ability in basketball is beginning to shine too! I wonder was next!"  
  
Hanamichi returned to his seat looking calm and very much cheerful. "Thank God he calmed down!" Veniz muttered under her breath. "I seldom see brother like that!" Kaede then said, "He did great!" Veniz smiled at this comment.  
  
"But who's Yoko?" Ryota then asked. Hanamichi turned beet red, then the Sakuragi Gundan exclaimed, "That's the 50th girl that dumped him! FOR TATSUMASA ODA! HA! HA! HA!" with that Hanamichi head dunked them each except for Yohei who didn't joined into the comment. Everyone went sweat dropped.  
  
After the game, Takezono went home half sad half happy. They lost to Kainan but they were happy that the tried to win thanks to Sakuragi of course. Along the way, they bumped into Oda and Yoko.  
  
"Hanamichi! Thank you for what you have done!" Yoko exclaimed bowing down. "Oh that's nothing! He! He! He!" Hanamichi exclaimed scratching his head. Oda shook his hand saying, "I thought wrong of you Hanamichi! You're a good guy!" Hanamichi coughed and said, "As always!" ^_~;;;;  
  
Veniz smiled and replied, "You played great Oda-san!" Oda stared at her and said, "Whoah, you looked like someone!" Yoko nod her head saying, "Your hair is so much like Hanamichi's!" Hanamichi went red and said, "Um Yoko, Oda.this is Veniz! My twin sister!"  
  
Yoko and Oda both exclaimed, "TWIN SISTER?!?" ^^;; Hanamichi went edgy and replied, "Yeah.." Yoko then stared at Veniz closely and said, "You're the one who sang in the intermission! Hanamichi you got one talented twin sister!"  
  
Veniz smiled even more saying, "That's right!" then she turned to Hanamichi and said something in German, "Recht bruder? (Right brother)" everyone went sweat dropped. They didn't understood what she had said but Hanamichi do and answered, "Ja Veniz! (Yes Veniz)"  
  
"If I'm not dreaming! That was in German!" Yoko exclaimed. "Right Yoko-san! That's because were half German!" Veniz replied smiling still. "Man this girl is getting on me! How dare this girl dumped my brother!" Yoko and Oda's jaw dropped by this response.  
  
Hanamichi grabbed Veniz by the waist and exclaimed, "We'd better go! JA NE!" With that he sped off like a torpedo. Yoko cried out to him, "WE'LL BE CHEERING FOR SHOHOKU!"  
  
Oda went bonkers and cried, "What do you mean we'll cheer for them?"  
  
Hanamichi stopped running when Akagi grabbed him by the back of his collar saying, "That's enough you idiot!" Hanamichi gasped for his breath as he put down his sister. He turned to her and cried, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD THEM THAT!"  
  
"Weil man bedarf bis gekannt! (Because they need to know)" Veniz exclaimed in German. Hanamichi sighed and said, "Kein! Man nicht bedarf bis gekannt! (No! they don't need to know!)" Veniz stomped her feet and exclaimed, "Es nicht materie! (That doesn't matter!)" Veniz exclaimed looking furious.  
  
"Und dass girl abladeplatz ihr! (And that girl dumped you!) Sarah nicht geäfallt dass! (Sarah won't like that!)" Veniz exclaimed angrily. "Wenn Sarah. (If Sarah.)" Veniz stated her voice trailing off when she saw her brother's face looking so sad.  
  
"Nicht gestresst sie tot! (Don't stressed she's gone!) Behagen! (Please!) " Hanamichi replied sadly. "Leitund bruder! (Sorry brother!)" Veniz explained hugging him. "I don't understand a word you're saying so quit the German thing will ya?!" Mitsui exclaimed looking annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Mitchy, common let's just go!" Hanamichi exclaimed going back to his cheerful stature. Mitsui then turned to Veniz and asked, "You understand German right? Can you fill us in on what they had been talking about?"  
  
Niki shook her head saying, "Sorry Mitsui-kun that is something that Hanamichi wouldn't like anyone of you to find out! It's kinda personal!" Ryota sighed and said, "I wonder what's more Hanamichi is hiding from us!" Yohei commented, "He may be my best friend but there are some things I don't know about him. Like he has a twin sister and he's half German. Right now to me, he's very enigmatic!"  
  
They all went back Shohoku with that deafening silence. 


	21. Chapter 20: Nobunaga Kiyota! Another Sui...

*Warning! This chapter is full of HYSTERICAL PEOPLE! That means OOC!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: Nobunaga Kiyota! Another Suitor!  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Hanamichi cried as he sniffed the mall air. Hanamichi invited his teammates to the mall for a rest. Akagi didn't approved of this, since the game against Kainan is getting very near but everyone put their foot down and detest that they're losing all their energy in the practice. Coach Anzai came to the rescue and gave them a rest day. Akagi just went home and study. Kogure on the other half went to the school library for peace and quiet.  
  
As they were strolling the mall, they spotted Maki Shinichi, Jun Soichirou and Nobunaga Kiyota in front of a sporting store. Kiyota noticed them and exclaimed, "Hey it's Team Loser!"  
  
Hanamichi, Mitsui and Ryota fumed and like a blowing up bomb cried, "LOSER TEAM?!? TEME!" Maki clonked Kiyota in the head and said, "Watch your mouth fool!" Jin smiled at them and said, "Hello! I see that you're taking a break! Where's your captain?"  
  
"Brother is at home studying!" Haruko answered. Veniz smiled and said, "Yeah, it took awhile to convince him to give us a break! Thank God for Coach Anzai!" Upon hearing Veniz's voice, he rushed to her, grabbed her hands and exclaimed, "Hello there my angel! My name is Nobunaga Kiyota! I'm the handsomest and the greatest point guard ever!"  
  
"H-hello!" Veniz managed to say. And like torpedoes, Sendo Akira & Fujima Kenji came rushing at them crying, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"  
  
"Can't you see? I'm courting her? I the great Nobunaga Kiyota is courting her!" Kiyota exclaimed as he winked at Veniz.  
  
Maki exclaimed, "You're what? She's Hanamichi's sister! Do you want get clobbered and die?" Hanamichi sighed and said, "For the last time, I don't care who courts her as long they don't step beyond the line!" upon hearing this, Kiyota laughed and said, "In that case, I'm gonna make her mine! THE ANGEL OF MY LIFE!"  
  
Sendo smirked and said, "I'll make it hard for you pal! My princess is going to be mine!" Fujima pushed him aside and exclaimed, "In your dreams! I'll have my Goddess and not you!" Kiyota brushed his hair with his fingers and coolly said, "Veniz will be Angel in no time and I'll show you in out game against Shohoku!"  
  
"And how will you do that?" Rukawa asked surprising everyone. "By beating the crap of you all in the game!" Kiyota exclaimed towering them all and laughing maniacally. "We'll see about that!" Kaede exclaimed darkly that it send chills at everyone's spine.  
  
Sendo frowned and said, "That is absurd, she'll never fall for you by just winning the game! She's no Rukawa cheerleader that goes ga-ga over Rukawa when he plays!" Rukawa grabbed him by the collar and demanded, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Kiyota pushed him aside and demanded, "Yeah what do you mean by that?" Sendo smiled and said, "Whatever you do in the game she'll never fall you! You don't have the charm Kiyota! You only have hot air and nothing more!"  
  
Kiyota then exclaimed, "KUSO!" he was about to punch Sendo when he noticed that Fujima is making his move with Veniz. "So, will you go out with me my goddess?" Fujima asked Veniz who is looking very edgy. Kiyota kicked him in the butt crying, "GET OUT YOU SHOYO IDIOT!"  
  
Fujima made a fist at him and cried, "YOU AHO!" Sendo took the chance and said to Veniz, "Ignore them but notice me my dear princess!" Fujima grabbed Sendo by the back of his collar and dragged him away saying, "STAY AWAY FROM MY GODDESS!"  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!" Sendo exclaimed grasping away from his grasp. Kiyota held Veniz's hand and said, "I'll prove to you how much you are to me! The day I saw you sing.. God I know you're mine! My angel sent by heaven to guard me!"  
  
Then Fujima and Sendo towered at Kiyota crying, "DON'T TOUCH HER YOU FOOL!" then suddenly like a flower blooming, Hanagata Tohru sprouted from the cement floor scaring everybody. "MY SUNSHINE!" Hanagata cried scaring Veniz who clinged to Rukawa crying, "EEEKKKK MONSTER!" Fujima, Sendo and Kiyota punched Hanagata out of sight crying, "BAKERO! HOW DARE YOU SCARE HER!"  
  
Then they went hysterical when they saw Veniz clinging to Rukawa for her dear life. "RUKAWA!" they cried towering Rukawa. Veniz immediately broke free from Rukawa. Kaede sighed and muttered, "Another bunch of idiots!"  
  
"This is getting crazier by the minute!" Niki exclaimed. Mitsui took the chance and whispered, "Want to escape it for an arcade game?" Niki smiled and said, "You're on!" with that Mitsui and Niki skipped away. Ryota turned to Ayako and asked, "Ayako want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure! As long you're paying Miyagi!" Ayako replied. Ryota gave her a peace sign saying, "Anything you say Ayako-chan!" with that Ayako and Ryota left the group for a movie. Hanamichi took his chance approached Haruko and asked, "Haruko, how about something to bite?"  
  
Haruko stared at the trio bickering and Veniz looking worried and asked, "But Veniz!" Hanamichi sighed and said, "She can handle that! Way back in Germany 12 guys were fighting over her!"  
  
"If you say so Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko replied as she followed Hanamichi to a food store.  
  
Rukawa noticed that Maki and Jin also left, leaving Kiyota bickering to Sendo and Fujima. He sighed and turned his back. Then suddenly Veniz grabbed him by the arm and muttered to him, "Please take me along with you! I can't bear another minute with their bickering!"  
  
Kaede didn't say anything but let her come along with him. Fearing that the 3 might notice Veniz leaving with him. He suddenly carried veniz and ran out of sight in a split second.  
  
Fujima then noticed Veniz was gone and exclaimed, "My goddess! She's gone! This is all you're fault!" Kiyota clonked him in the head saying, "Why me? It your fault!" Sendo huffed and replied, "Both of you are responsible for this!" with that they started to bicker again. (Oh boy! ^^;;) 


	22. Chapter 21: Uneasy Feeling, Coming to Re...

Chapter 21: Uneasy Feeling Coming to Reality! The 5th Suitor!  
  
Veniz wiped a sweat off her brow and said, "That was so close! Thanks for getting me out of there Rukawa-kun!" Kaede didn't responded. He was listening to his Walkman and didn't hear a word that Veniz said.  
  
Veniz noticed this, took off Kaede's earphones and cried, "I SAID THANK YOU!" Kaede cringed, he nearly went deaf there and exclaimed, "Don't shout okay? I heard you!"  
  
Veniz laughed, "Sometimes you're funny Rukawa!" Kaede sighed and said nothing. Veniz put the earphones on her ears and blurted out loud, "YOU LISTEN TO CLASSICAL MUSIC?" Kaede clapped his hand over her mouth and hissed, "Not to loud will you?"  
  
He released her taking the earphones away from her ears, "Sorry Kaede-kun!" Kaede's ear perched and said, "You called me Kaede." Veniz blushed and said, "Yeah I did, is there something wrong with that?"  
  
Kaede shook his head. "She called me by my first name!" he thought. Boy he wanted to jump for joy but why? "Darn! Here I go again!" Kaede scolded himself.  
  
"Oh look a Karaoke game!" Veniz exclaimed, dragging Kaede towards it. "You're gonna sing?" Kaede asked. Veniz nod her head as she put a coin on the machine. The music then started. It was a famous pop song by the Corrs.  
  
"Say it's true! There's nothing like me and you!  
  
I'm not alone; tell me you feel it too!"  
  
"And I would runaway, I would Runaway yeah! I would runaway! I would runaway with you!"  
  
"Cause I, I'm falling in-love, with you. No, never ever, I'm never gonna stop fallin-in-love With you!"  
  
"There she goes again! Dazzling me with that look, that smile, that voice!" Kaede thought.  
  
"Close the door, lay down on the floor  
  
And by candlelight, make love to me Thru the night!"  
  
"Cause I would runaway, I would runaway yeah! I would runaway, I would runaway with you!"  
  
"Are you falling in-love with me Veniz?" Rukawa asked in his mind.  
  
"Cause I, I'm falling in-love, with you.  
  
No, never ever, I'm never gonna stop falling in love With you!  
  
"And I would runaway, I would runaway yeah! I would runaway, runaway! I would runaway w/ you! Cause I, I'm falling in love, w/ you No, never ever I'm never gonna stop falling in love w/ you! I'm never gonna stop falling in-love with you! With you, na, na, na. With you!"  
  
"Cause I, I'm starting to fall for you!" Kaede thought and he knew that it was his mind who said that, there was no point denying. He had fallen in love with Veniz.  
  
The Karaoke machine lit up the score 85%, Veniz pouted and exclaimed, "Only 85%?" Kaede then said, "Who cares? To me it's like 100%! You sing beautifully!" Veniz smiled at this comment and said, "Thank you Kaede-kun!"  
  
Kaede took her hand and said, "Common! I'll show you real music!" with that he dragged her to a music store where you can listen music and sing at the same time.  
  
"Wow Kaede-kun! This place is cool!" Veniz replied. To her enjoyment she hugged him. Feeling embarrassed, she let go immediately and stared at his eyes. His eyes went through hers. Then Kaede smiled at her. It was the first time she ever saw him smile!  
  
"Oh God! He smiled! The first time I ever saw him smile! I think I'm not going to be able to get over it!" Veniz thought blushing pink. Kaede then said, "Don't stand there! Go to the stage and sing! 100%!" Veniz grinned and said, "You got that!"  
  
"I love you Veniz, how I wish I could tell you but with Sendo, Fujima and Kiyota around.boy it'll be hard! I wished they hadn't fallen-in-love with you.I wished it were only me who had! But you're too beautiful, too enchanting, to lovely.boy, I may be good at basketball but when it comes to my feelings I'm not! Forgive me Veniz.how I wish I could tell you." Kaede thought as he watched her sang on the stage. 


	23. Chapter 22: I CAn't Get Over Your Best S...

*Another chapter with a song in it! This time from Onegai Teacher sung by Kotoko! I don't owe her song okay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22: I Can't Get Over You're Best Smile! Shohoku vs. Kainan!  
  
The time has arrived! Shohoku vs. Kainan, everyone is excited especially Veniz who'll be doing a sing and dance number for an intermission before the game starts.  
  
"I hope Shohoku wins!" Veniz replied, she was praying last night really hard for blessings. "They will Veniz!" Niki assured her.  
  
Team Shohoku passed them, Mitsui winked at Niki as he passed by. Hanamichi gave a high five at Veniz. As Kaede passed them, Veniz called out to him, "Good luck Kaede!" Kaede turned around and smiled at her. Haruko notice this and thought, "Kaede smiled at her! But why?"  
  
At the bleachers, Sendo, Uozumi, Fujima and Hanagata were seated anticipating the game. The emcee appeared and exclaimed, "Before the game! Let's have a sing and dance number from VENIZ SAKURAGI OF SHOHOKU GAKUEN to tune of I CAN'T GET OVER YOUR BEST SMILE!"  
  
Veniz appeared with the Shohoku Cheerleaders dancing to the tune and then Veniz sang,  
  
"Kyou wo kinou ni hakon de yuku ooki na yuuhi ni tsutsu marete Nagaku nobita kage te wo tsunai da kaerimichi no tochuu  
  
Kimi no yokogao nozoki kon da awatete egao wo tsukuru kedo Matsuge ni nokoru namida no tsu bu wa mada kawakanai kana  
  
Hitori botchi datta kumo to hanasu mainichi ga nagare teku nagasarete yuku Matataki shitara soko ni kimi ga ita  
  
Stay... feel my mind, take my side sou soba ni irareru nara One more time yume wo mireru kara Kimi no namida kawakasu kaze ni naru yo tsuyoku naru 'Cause I can't get over your best smile isshoni arukou yo  
  
Yubi de tsukutta bouenkyou kimi no kokoro wo nozoite miru Kimochi wo tamesu you na kotoba de kizutsukenai you ni  
  
Sakki nai teta kimi ga warau yuuyake no naka ni tokete yuku Zutto wasure nai you inotta sakaagari no ke shiki  
  
Futari botchi dake do mou sabishisa wa doko kani Ton de yuku tobasarete yuku namida wakeau kimi ga iru dake de  
  
Stay... I'm standing on your side sou soba ni irareru nara Hear me cry itsumo miteru kara Kimi no egao terasu taiyou ni naru shinjite yo 'Cause I can't get over your best smile shinpai iranai yo  
  
Sora wa futari no koto tada mimamotteru dakede Kanaetai kanawanai koto kanashimi no kazu fuete yuku keredo  
  
Konomama zutto sou soba ni irareru nara Side by side subete miseru kara kimi wa nani wo yumemite mayotte ru no? Tell me now mou doko nimo ikanai yo  
  
Feel my mind; take my side sou soba ni irareru nara One more time yume wo mireru kara Kimi no namida kawakasu kaze ni naru yo tsuyoku naru  
  
'Cause I can't get over your best smile isshoni arukou yo"  
  
It was standing ovation! Veniz was gasping her breath but manage to say thank you! Boy dancing and singing at the same time is hard!  
  
"Look at that, she's singing for me!" Fujima exclaimed. "In your dreams Idiot! She meant by me! She can't get over my smile you see!" Sendo replied coolly. Fujima wanted to clobber him if they weren't in the bleachers he would have.  
  
"YOU FOOLS! SHE MEANT MY SMILE!" Kiyota cried at them. "SHUT UP YOU MONKEY!" Sendo and Fujima cried at him. "My Sunshine is singing about my smile!" Hanagata exclaimed looking dreamy. Sendo, Fujima and Kiyota punched him out of sight crying, "BAKERO!"  
  
They didn't know, Veniz sang about Kaede's smile that she just can't get over with. Kaede didn't know about that but he knew that song was meant for him. "I'll give everything I got now!" Kaede thought full of energy.  
  
The game started. Boy it was intense, so intense that it's like you'll need a thousand nails to chew on! Kainan was a great team. It was hard keeping up to them. Hanamichi was taken out of the game because Kiyota screening him out too much. Rukawa then took the game into his own hands, creating points for Shohoku! Then Akagi sprained his ankle! Talk about bad luck! Hanamichi is in the game again. He replaced Akagi as center.  
  
Hanamichi showed Kiyota that he underestimated him. Boy he did! He scores great points for Shohoku in order to catch up to Kainan! It was amazing! Hanamichi is winning the game for Shohoku. But Rukawa won't let Hanamichi have the game to himself, he also scored that Kainan was now only 6 points up to them. Mitsui shuffled Rukawa's hair and exclaimed, "Way to go Rukawa!"  
  
"Don't rejoice yet! We haven't won yet!" Kaede replied looking annoyed to what Mitsui is doing to him. Then Rukawa noticed someone. He made a fist and raised it high for that someone. Akagi is back! The Shohoku crowd cheered. Hanamichi smiled at Akagi and replied, "See? We managed without you!"  
  
Akagi smiled. Then Hanamichi approached the referee for the jump ball and exclaimed, "Substitution!" Akagi was looked at him surprisingly. "You've sprained yourself. The jump might worsen your injury! It's much better if I do it!" Akagi was stunned. This is another side of Hanamichi you won't see everyday!  
  
The jump ball started and Hanamichi jumped so high that he swapped the ball to the other side! Hanamichi ran after it but Kaede got there first. "Kuso! That Kitsune!" Hanamichi thought.  
  
The game went on. Kiyota was getting desperate; he never thought Shohoku would be able to catch up to them just like that. "We must win! I must show my angel how good Kainan is! We will win!" Kiyota thought through gritted teeth. His eyes fixed on Veniz. She was looking worried.  
  
"Heh! She's worried over me!" Kiyota thought then someone said behind him, "I know what you're thinking! Fat chance" It was Kaede Rukawa. Kiyota then looked at Veniz, she was staring not at him, not even to her brother but to RUKAWA! This pissed Kiyota! That's why when Rukawa got the ball; he then decided to screen him out.  
  
"You're full of hot hair Rukawa! I'll show my angel that I'll beat you!" Kiyota hissed at him. Kaede then passed the ball to Mitsui saying, "She's not your angel!" Mitsui got the ball and shot a perfect 3-point shot!  
  
"YOU'RE THE BEST MITSUI!" Niki cried jumping for joy. Mitsui winked at her and smiled.  
  
"She's not you angel!" those words echoed thru Kiyota's mind. He could feel steam coming out of his ears. "RUKAWA!!!!" his mind screamed. Boy he is mad, really mad and insulted. He then guarded Rukawa again, "I don't get what you mean that Veniz is not my angel! She is!" Rukawa muttered to him, "I wont let you!"  
  
Veniz's heart throbs madly as she saw Rukawa being guarded by Kiyota. "Rukawa.Kaede.why I'm sensing that something bad is going to happen to him?"  
  
The game progressed, then suddenly Rukawa felt dizzy, "What's happening to me? I feel dizzy!" Then he heard Mitsui cried, "RUKAWA!"  
  
He felt himself falling down, he then heard Kogure crying, "TIME OUT!"  
  
"NO!" Veniz and Haruko's mind screamed. Haruko was rooted there and her hands clasped to her mouth. "Kaede!" she exclaimed tears staining her eyes. Veniz on the other hand dropped her pom-poms and ran towards Kaede in the middle of the court crying, "KAEDE!"  
  
Kiyota, Sendo and Fujima stared at Veniz horribly as she cradled Rukawa's head on her knees. Veniz carefully slapped him on the face frantically saying, "Kaede-kun! Kaede-kun! Please open your eyes! ONEGAI!"  
  
Kaede felt tear drops falling into his face; he carefully opened his eyes and saw Veniz's worried face, her eyes streaming with tears. Akagi approached him and asked, "Are you all right Rukawa?" Rukawa couldn't answer. He felt tired and he was breathing fast and deep.  
  
Ayako checked his pulse and said, "You're no good condition to play right now Rukawa, you better rest!" Mitsui helped Kaede to his feet and aided him towards the bench. Rukawa sat down breathing hard, Ayako handed him bottled water and exclaimed, "I'm no doctor but looks to me you're dehydrated!" Rukawa took the bottle, opened it and drank all of the water in one gulp.  
  
He then stared at Kiyota, he was grinning mockingly at him. "Darn! That monkey now has the aces!" Hanamichi then approached Veniz who had dried her tears and whispered, "I don't know what's happening between you and Rukawa, but I can see you're in-love with him!" with that he went back to the game that just had resumed.  
  
Veniz was shocked to what his brother told him. "Me in-love with Kaede?" She thought looking puzzled. "What else girl? You wouldn't be worried over like him if you weren't in-love with him!" her mind teased. Veniz shook her head and saw Niki giving her thumb up sign. Haruko was staring at her with knives and daggers!  
  
"Uh-oh wrong move girl!" Veniz thought sweat dropping. "Veniz!" Kaede called. Veniz turned around and saw Kaede with a towel on his head.  
  
"Thank you!" he said flashing her a smile. Veniz blushed and replied; "You're welcome!" she then turned away thinking, "Oh dear.this is trouble!"  
  
"She shed tears for me.Veniz thank you for caring!" he then stared at Kiyota who is eyeing him knives and daggers. Kaede smirked and said to himself, "Looks like I still have the aces Kiyota!"  
  
Kogure replaced Rukawa in the game. Now with Rukawa out, Hanamichi has the game into his hands! ^_^! "We can't loose this game! This is Akagi's dream, we will win this game!" Hanamichi exclaimed running towards the basket. Maki was going to screen him out.  
  
"I'm gonna dunk this ball even with that old man on my way!" Hanamichi cried in his mind! He jumped with the ball on his right hand aiming for a dunk but Maki was on to block his dunk! Kaede took off his towel, stood up and cried, "YOU CAN DO IT!"  
  
Veniz cried, "GO BROTHER!" at the same time Haruko cried, "SAKURAGI-KUN!" hearing Haruko cheering for him, Hanamichi dunked the ball into the basket with such force, that everyone was shocked. But due to Maki's block, Hanamichi fell down after the dunk. Maki was given a foul.  
  
Shohoku fans cheered. Niki and the Shohoku Cheerleading Squad the cried, "YOU GO JERSEY NO. 10! YOU GO! YOU GO! YOU GO! SLAM DUNK! YOU GO GENIUS! YOU GO GENIUS! YOU GO GENIUS! YOU GO SLAM DUNK!"  
  
Hanamichi grinned, he made a fist, rose it high and cried, "WE'RE TOUGH!" Mitsui and Ryota the both cried, "YEAH WAY TO GO SAKURAGI!"  
  
Veniz seeing Rukawa stood up, exclaimed, "Kaede-kun! Ayako told you to rest! Don't get yourself too excited!" Kaede sat down again sighing. Man he hate this, why did that thing happened to him anyway? Veniz then touched his hand and said, "Thank you for cheering on my brother!"  
  
Kaede blushed at this but manage to say, "That won't happen next time!" Veniz just smiled at this. Then Kaede thought, "She's so close.if we weren't in this court with all this people, I would have grab her and kissed her!"  
  
Veniz sensing Haruko's deadly stares at her, she took off her hands and said, "I'd better go Kaede-kun!" As she turned away, Kaede grabbed her hand saying, "Don't!" Veniz was shocked at this. She turned around seeing Kaede with those pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't, stay here." Kaede said looking straight at her. "Why is he doing this?" Veniz thought as her heart melt and sat down beside him. Kaede could feel the icy glares of Kiyota, Fujima's knives and daggers stares at him and Sendo's death glare. He knew that Veniz's suitors wanted to kill him in that instant. But like he cares?  
  
"NO!" Veniz cried as her brother passed the ball to Akagi-look-alike who was a player of Kainan. The Akagi-look-alike made a shot that made Kainan the winners. Hanamichi was shocked, he couldn't believe to what he did. They lost and because of him! Kaede was also shocked; he was gripping his fist and was thinking, "No! It can't be!" 


	24. Chapter 23: Gomenasai Minnasan! Gomenasa...

*AGH! The Drama! I've warned you!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23: Gomenasai Minna-san! Gomenasai Hanamichi-kun!  
  
The very next day at Shohoku Gym, everyone was there except for Hanamichi. "Looks like Hanamichi took it very bad!" Mitsui said looking at Akagi. Akagi nod his head. Veniz suddenly exclaimed, "You mean he didn't attended classes?"  
  
"No! According to Yohei he didn't!" Ryota replied looking at Veniz. Suddenly, Veniz's eyes began to water and stammered, "H-he did it again!"  
  
"Did what?" Akagi asked, "Er gelaufen wieder! (He ran away again!)" Veniz muttered in German. "Whoah you spoke German, come again?" Mitsui asked. Veniz ignore him and ran towards outside. Ayako blocked her and asked, "What's wrong Veniz?"  
  
Veniz then exclaimed, there is pain in her voice, "Brother.he always blames himself! He always took the blames! He blamed himself when dad died, then Sarah, everything! He did it again! He did it again!" with that tears flowed out of her eyes. She brushed past Ayako and ran out of the gym.  
  
"What Hanamichi did again?" Ryota asked. Niki sighed and said, "Ran away!" Everyone gaped at her and laughed. Niki angrily said, "It's not funny! Why do you think Hanamichi left Germany and went here to Japan?"  
  
Everyone stopped laughing, Mitsui then said, "Are you saying that Hanamichi might leave Japan?" Niki then angrily answered, "Yes and go back to Germany! That's why Veniz is worried; she doesn't want to loose her brother again! It's very hard for Veniz to find him!"  
  
She sat down on a bench and said, "To the mere fact the Hanamichi has this thing of blaming himself for everything that went wrong! When his father died he kept saying that it was his fault he died because he wasn't able to save him! Can't you see? Hanamichi may be strong but he is fragile somehow!"  
  
"We didn't know." Ryota replied softly. "How would you? You don't even bother to ask! Hanamichi is not some idiot as you think!" Niki exclaimed sarcastically and stomped off the gym.  
  
The practice ended but still Hanamichi didn't come. It was dark and raining when Hanamichi went to the gym. In the locker gym he slumped down thinking to himself.  
  
"I'm such an idiot! Such a fool! I'm the reason why Shohoku lost! You're an idiot Hanamichi! You're no genius at all!" Then lights went on, Hanamichi stared at the door. There stood Rukawa leaning at the wall. "What are you doing Odahou?"  
  
Hanamichi flared up and said, "None of your business Kitsune!" Rukawa ignored him as he washed his face. He took a towel and went out. Hanamichi stood up crying, "Hey You! You self-centered ass hole! I know what you're thinking and what everyone thinks! I know I'm the reason why we lost! Common say it to me what you feel! COMMON!"  
  
Rukawa sighed and ignored him. Hanamichi was so furious he followed Rukawa to the court crying, "TEME KITSUNE!" Kaede stopped and face him. "Do you think you're the reason why Shohoku lost? It's my fault! If I only have enough stamina at that time, then we could have won!"  
  
Hanamichi was stunned by this and flared up. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FAULT AT THIS TEME!" with that Hanamichi raised his fist to punch Rukawa but stopped. Rukawa sighed and punched him saying, "You're too slow!"  
  
"DARN YOU! I'M CONTROLLING MYSELF AND HERE YOU GO MOCKING ME? IT'S MY FAULT!" Hanamichi cried punching Rukawa in the stomach. Rukawa then punched him in the face crying, "IT WAS MY FAULT ODAHOU!"  
  
"NO MINE!"  
  
"MY FAULT!"  
  
"YOU KITSUNE! IT'S MY FAULT!"  
  
"I SAID MY FAULT!"  
  
The two punched and kicked, then the gym doors opened wide bearing Haruko and Veniz. "KAEDE!" Haruko cried. "BROTHER!" Veniz exclaimed.  
  
Haruko then exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this Hanamichi? Why were you clobbering Kaede?" Veniz frowned and exclaimed, "Hey! He wasn't clobbering him!" Haruko pushed Veniz aside and said, "Don't budge here Veniz! I thought you hated Kaede?"  
  
"WHAT?" Veniz demanded, Haruko then exclaimed, "You sly cheating fox! Sendo, Fujima and Kiyota were at your heels but here you are drooling over Kaede!" Veniz put her foot down and cried, "I AM NOT!"  
  
Hanamichi then exclaimed, "I don't like the way you call my sister Haruko- chan that wasn't very nice! Veniz is not drooling over him! (But Rukawa drooling over her! Of course he didn't said that it would only make matters worst! ^_~)"  
  
"You shut up! You don't have rights to clobber Kaede! You're the one who lost the game for us! You good for nothing fool!" Haruko exclaimed at Hanamichi.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Veniz placed a hard slap at Haruko's cheek saying, "Don't say that he's good for nothing! You don't even know him! HOW DARE YOU!" Hanamichi was shocked; he couldn't believe Haruko said that to him. He made a fist and ran away from the gym.  
  
"Brother!" Veniz called after him, she then turned to Haruko and said, "Look what have you done! That's it! I'm taking brother back to Germany!" with that she ran after Hanamichi.  
  
"She meant well!" Niki exclaimed appearing behind the door. Akagi, Ryota, Mitsui and Kogure and Ayako were also there and heard the whole thing. Haruko was dumbfounded.  
  
Niki sighed and said, "Better say goodbye to Hanamichi and Veniz! Veniz meant well, she's taking her brother back to Germany and besides that's all she is here! For her brother!" with that she gave Haruko an icy glare.  
  
"We better find Hanamichi!" Rukawa said surprising everyone. Haruko agreed to this stammering, "Y-y-yes w-we m-must! We can't. we can't loose H- Hanamichi r-right?" Ryota looked at Akagi and exclaimed, "Captain Akagi, they're right! We must find Hanamichi!  
  
Akagi then nod his head in agreement. Niki shrugged her shoulders, "Then let's go!" Mitsui then asked, "But where?" Niki smiled and said, "Where else? At the river bank!"  
  
At the riverbank, they spotted Veniz under a tree; it was obvious she hasn't yet approached the sulking Hanamichi. Niki took out her cell phone and dialed Veniz's cell no. Veniz picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes Niki?" Niki then said, "So are you going to talk to your brother of going back to Germany?" Veniz then exclaimed, "You're dammed right!"  
  
It was so loud that Niki have to move the cell phone away from her ear. Haruko then grabbed the cell phone and spoke, "Please Veniz no!"  
  
"Well what do you know, it's Haruko who thinks my brother is good for nothing!" Veniz replied sarcastically. Haruko felt tears falling down her face and said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said, I lost control of myself, you know.you know.how much.."  
  
"I know Haruko! But you shouldn't have done or rather said that! You hurt me too you know? I love my brother and I don't want anyone bad mouthing him!" Veniz replied there is pain in her voice. "That's why I'm sorry! So please, get Hanamichi back to the team!" Haruko pleaded sobbing.  
  
There was silence. Kaede took the cell phone and exclaimed, "Veniz! Get Sakuragi back! Tell your brother is not his fault and mine!" Veniz sighed and exclaimed, "Don't be so self-centered!"  
  
"Forget what I said! Just get your brother that he's human and can commit mistakes! I don't want to admit it but he is important to the team!" Kaede exclaimed exasperated. Ryota grabbed the cell phone and exclaimed, "Common Veniz! I don't want lose a friend who shares bad experiences with girls like me!"  
  
Mitsui then grabbed the cell phone and said, "To tell you the truth, I owe your brother big time! So get him back to the team and please don't get him back to Germany!" Mitsui then passed the phone to Kogure who said, "Please Veniz! Your brother is really amazing and we need him in the team!"  
  
Ayako then grabbed the phone from Kogure and exclaimed, "That's right! God Veniz! Hanamichi is one hell of a rebounder! He is the best rebounder I've seen so far! And his dunks! No one dunks like Hanamichi!"  
  
Akagi got the phone and said, "This is Captain Akagi! Veniz, whatever they say are all-true! Your brother has the potential to be a star player! Coach Anzai says it too!"  
  
Then Rukawa grabbed it again and said, "Veniz.please.and I'm not saying please again but get that Odahou back to the team!" Niki took the phone and said, "Well Veniz?"  
  
Veniz then exclaimed, "I'll take that as an apology! Don't close the phone friend, I want them to hear what me and my brother will be talking about!" Niki smiled and gave everyone a thumb up sign. She then held the phone to everyone to hear.  
  
"Nee brother!" Veniz replied approaching Hanamichi. Hanamichi didn't glanced at her. Veniz sat down beside him and began to sing,  
  
"Here you are so alone now, is there something bothering you?  
  
It is the fact that you think now; you're to blame or something else you feel, Please let it out, for me to see!"  
  
"And you feel this now I see, but later you'll dismiss! I'm here to bring you up to your feet, hold my hand and I shall Lead you to, the light you need to see, trust me and it will be Okay.la, la, la, la."  
  
"No it won't!" Hanamichi exclaimed gruffly. Veniz then clonked him on the head and exclaimed, "What happened to you? I thought you were the tougher one and I'm the one who's fragile? I thought you're the one who's filled w/ so much ego and I'm the one who isn't? Are you really brother? Who are you? What have you done to him?"  
  
Hanamichi stared at her in disbelief. "Brother, you're human and human commit mistakes! We're not perfect! Even the geniuses can make mistakes you know!" Veniz exclaimed standing up. Hanamichi stood up and asked, "Who the hell told you that?"  
  
"YOU!" Veniz exclaimed. "I did?" Hanamichi asked looking puzzled. "Yes! Remember on my first time in a cheering competition? I made a mistake that cause our team to loose. No one blamed me except for myself! I was so down and so depressed that I keep telling myself that I'm a fool! But then you came up and told me that geniuses also make mistakes because geniuses are humans and humans commit mistakes! You told me not to feel sorry for myself. Instead make up for my mistakes and learn from it!" Veniz exclaimed non-stop.  
  
Hanamichi just stared at her dumbfounded. Even those who were listening through their conversation were dumbfounded. Then Veniz spoke, "And besides I have my fault why Haruko said that awful thing to you w/c she doesn't meant at all!"  
  
Haruko blushed. Niki closed her cell phone and exclaimed, "That's all folks!"  
  
"NIKI!" they all exclaimed. Niki hushed them and said, "This is kind of personal and let us leave this to Haruko and Veniz okay?" Niki exclaimed looking at Haruko with that she walked away. Mitsui sighed and said, "Let's go boys! We need rest! Tomorrow, Hanamichi will be back! I can see that!"  
  
Everyone agreed to this and parted ways.  
  
"What do you mean that it's your fault Haruko-chan said that?" Hanamichi ask. Veniz blushed and said, "She's jealous of me thinking that I'm in love with Rukawa!" Hanamichi sighed and said, "Aren't you?" Veniz then screamed, "OF COURSE NOT!"  
  
Hanamichi the said teasingly, "Oh really? Then why you started calling him Kaede-kun? Or why did you shed tears and actually cradled his head when he fainted on the Kainan game?" Veniz exclaimed, "I was concerned!"  
  
"Concerned? Not to what I've seen! Rukawa is also acting strangely these past few weeks! It all started when Sendo courted you! It's like he wanted to kill someone! If I can see and read his mind, he's going hysterical in there!" Hanamichi replied placing his hand over his chin.  
  
"Are you implying that Rukawa is in-love with me?" Veniz demanded. "Isn't it obvious?" Hanamichi asked. Veniz shook her head and exclaimed, "Fat chance! Rukawa hated Sendo even before he had ever courted me that's because Sendo is too good. Now to Kiyota, I can see Kiyota irritates anyone on the court! Even you! To Hanagata, he also irritates anyone on the court!"  
  
"How about Fujima? Kitsune doesn't have any grudge on Fujima!" Hanamichi pointed out. Veniz waved her arms and cried, "It doesn't matter! RUKAWA IS NOT IN LOVE WITH ME!"  
  
Hanamichi sighed and said, "Yeah right!" Veniz could only sigh and said, "Oh brother!" 


	25. Chapter 24: Aishiteiru Mitsuikun! Yo te ...

Chapter 24: Aishiteiru Mitsui-kun! Yo te Amo Niki-chan!  
  
Along the way, Niki and Mitsui were walking together. "Thanks Mitsui- kun for walking me home!" Niki replied. Mitsui smiled and said, "No problem! I don't want you to get hurt along the way you know!"  
  
Niki could only blush at this. Then Mitsui stopped as he saw a court. "What's wrong Mitsui?" Niki asked. Mitsui looked at her and said, "I want to see how you're shooting is going!" Niki raised an eyebrow and said, "Right now?"  
  
"Yes right now!" Mitsui replied picking up the ball laid on the ground. He then made a 3-point shot. Niki blushed. "Oh wow! Look at him, he's so handsome doing that!" Mitsui took the ball again and passed it to Niki saying, "You're turn!"  
  
"3 shots only okay?" Niki replied. "3 shots? For what?" Mitsui asked. Niki smiled as she shoot the ball, as the ball went in, she said, "I"  
  
Then goes another ball, she said, "LOVE" then the third ball entered and she cried, "YOU!" Mitsui picked up a ball and did a PERFECT 3 point shot and cried, "NIKI!" hearing this, Niki blushed and said, "Niki?"  
  
Mitsui blushed too, "Yeah.you said I love you.I said Niki!" he replied not looking at her. Niki approached him and said, "Are you proposing to me?" Mitsui stared at her and asked, "Is that bad Niki-chan?"  
  
Niki shook her head and said, "No.I just never thought you would like me, I mean." Mitsui grinned at her and said, "Not like you? Are you crazy? You're one of the most beautiful and kindest person I've ever met next to Veniz!"  
  
"Are you saying this because Veniz has Sendo, Fujima, Hanagata, Kiyota then probably Rukawa and you can't compete with that so you're here proposing to me?" Niki asked looking at him. Mitsui sighed and said, "You're not some 2nd choice Niki! You're no. 1!"  
  
Niki laughed and said, "Yeah right! Prove it!" Mitsui then grabbed her head and kissed her on the lips. Niki was shocked! She had her eyes open in shock the whole time Mitsui kissed her. As he broke off the kiss, Mitsui whispered to her, "I love you Niki! There is not doubt about that! You're my number 1!"  
  
Niki couldn't help crying she then hugged Mitsui and said, "I love you too!" she then kissed him on the lips. Mitsui returned the pressure of that kiss and then suddenly carried her and said, "I'll be carrying home my number 1!"  
  
Niki couldn't help but smile and snuggled on to him. What a night! Within 3 shots she got Mitsui as a boyfriend and what a lucky girl she is!" 


	26. Chapter 25: Locker Blues!

Chapter 25: Locker Blues!  
  
  
  
  
  
"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" everyone laughed as they saw Hanamichi's new hair cut. He looked like a monk! A redheaded monk!  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell did you do to yourself Hanamichi?" Akagi asked. Hanamichi with a very serious face said, "This is my punishment to my self for my mistake!" Akagi just smiled at him. But still, even how serious Hanamichi is, they kept laughing at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nee Hanamichi! I think you're hair is nice!" Haruko replied timidly. Hanamichi suddenly went bonkers and said, "Really Haruko-chan?" Haruko smiled and said, "You're not mad at me?" Hanamichi laughed and said, "Of course not! I know you didn't mean it! Thanks for the praise Haruko-chan!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Then suddenly, everyone gasped. Veniz had just entered the gym, and her long hair is gone! "AAGGHHH! YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!" Niki cried. Mitsui, Ryota and Rukawa jaw dropped at the sight of Veniz's short-layered hair.  
  
"Hey! I'm no twin sister if I don't join my brother in his punishment! And besides the long hair is so troublesome in cheerleading!" Veniz replied swaying her hair. At this sight, Rukawa blushed. Haruko saw that and thought, "I must speak to Veniz about Kaede!"  
  
Hanamichi approached her sister and gave her a high five. Veniz smiled at him and said, "Great haircut bro!" Hanamichi laughed and exclaimed, "Of course! I'm a genius remember! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The old Hanamichi is back or is it?  
  
Coach Anzai came and started a practice game 1st years versus 2nd and 3rd years. Coach Anzai requested Mitsui to be the referee. Mitsui took a bandana with the logo ADADDIS and wore it on his head. Niki gave Mitsui flying kiss that make Veniz to comment, "So, Mitsui IS your boyfriend already!"  
  
"Just last night!" Niki answered blushing. The game started and it shocked everyone when suddenly Hanamichi started scoring frequently! He is showing amazing talent, it was so shocking that everyone was gasping every time he made a dunk or a lay-up!  
  
"Hanamichi.wow!" Ayako replied, she was in shock; Mitsui on the other hand couldn't referee much because of what he saw. Coach Anzai then requested Mitsui to join the game to see Hanamichi's weakness in order to make him a star player.  
  
"GO MITSUI-KUN!" Niki cried. Veniz nudged her best friend, "Mitsui is looking very handsome today!" Niki hushed her by saying, "That's because I'm here!" Mitsui flashed Niki a smile that sends her blushing and saying, "God I love that smile!"  
  
Veniz then stared at Rukawa who is looking very much serious and thought, "God, I miss his smile!" Then she cried, "WHAT THE HELL I'M THINKING?" it was so loud, that the players stopped playing and stared at her. Veniz smiled awkwardly and said, "Sorry!" then she ran out of the gym with Haruko following her.  
  
"Veniz!" Haruko called. Veniz stopped and turned around at her. "Veniz, do you have feelings for Rukawa?" Haruko asked. Veniz blushed and said, "No Haruko-chan!" Haruko then said, "But he has feelings for you!"  
  
"What are you saying? He doesn't have feelings for me!" Veniz replied defensively. "He does! He never smiled at anyone except for you! He likes you Veniz!" Haruko replied. "Don't say that! I thought you like him?" Veniz demanded.  
  
"Yes I do! But he doesn't like me! He likes you and you like him!" Haruko exclaimed looking exasperated. "How can you say that? I don't like him!" Veniz replied shaking her head. "Yes you do! You're just denying it to yourself! You like him and because he likes you, I'm giving him up!" Haruko replied.  
  
This shocked Veniz. "H-haruko!" Veniz stammered. Haruko then smiled at her and said, "Good luck to the both of you!"  
  
Haruko then shook Veniz's hand and walked off. Veniz was dumbfounded, she could only gape, catching the right word to say but no word came out not even a sound. She entered the gym seeing Kaede making a dunk.  
  
"Am I in-love with him?" Veniz thought. Kaede landed to his feet and wiped his sweat with his arm; he then gazed at Veniz who immediately diverted her gaze to Hanamichi. Mitsui nudged him and said, "Keep staring at her like that and she'll melt!"  
  
Rukawa gave him an icy glare and exclaimed, "Shut-up Mitsui!" Mitsui shrugged and said, "Sorry Rukawa, it is just that all of the aces from different high schools are in love with Veniz!"  
  
"That's right! There's Fujima and Hanagata from Shoyo, Nobunaga from Kainan and Sendo from Ryonan! To think of it, Shohoku doesn't have one!" Ryota exclaimed looking at Rukawa mischievously. "You got a point there Miyagi! If all the aces from different schools fell in love with Veniz, why not the ace of Shohoku?" Mitsui replied with giving Rukawa a knowing look.  
  
"You're Shohoku's Ace right Rukawa?" Miyagi asked. Rukawa's face remained blank and said, "I don't understand what you two are pointing out!" with that he went off. Hanamichi tapped Ryota at the back and asked, "So did you get an answer?"  
  
Ryota shook his head and said, "Man, that guy's heart is made of steel! His expression didn't even changed a bit!" Mitsui sighed and said, "That's why were wondering why the hell think that Rukawa is in love with Veniz! Okay, he's the ace player but no way he'll fall in love with a girl!"  
  
"He only thinks of basketball, sleeping and music!" Ryota pointed out. "But remember Veniz is not some ordinary girl!" Hanamichi replied that made Mitsui and Ryota looked at each other. "Whoever thought that Sendo would fall for her? Fujima? Hanagata? That monkey head Kiyota? I mean those guys never thought of anything but being great in basketball!" Hanamichi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right Hana! I mean, for example of the guy beside me. Who would thought he'll have a bombshell of a girlfriend!" Ryota exclaimed looking at Mitsui teasingly. Mitsui blushed and clonked Ryota in the head and exclaimed, "Shut up Ryota!"  
  
Hanamichi put his arm around Mitsui and exclaimed, "Really Mitchy? You got Haruka-chan as your girlfriend? Man you're lucky! She's one hell of a heartthrob too you know!" Mitsui smiled and said, "Yeah.I am lucky!" Meanwhile, Kaede was in the locker room, drinking some water from the faucet. Man he was thirsty! As he got up he saw Veniz standing by the door holding a towel.  
  
"Hi! Do you know where my brother's locker?" Veniz asked casually. Rukawa pointed at the locker beside him. Veniz went up to it and opened it. She then took out a towel from it as she closed it she stepped backward bumping at Rukawa's back.  
  
"Gomen!" Veniz replied blushing. Kaede nod his head accepting the apology. He walked away from her, Veniz noticed that his face is wet from sweat, she ran after saying, "Kaede-kun! Matte! (Wait!)" As she did this, she slipped (the floor was slippery!).  
  
Kaede turned around and saw Veniz crashing to him. They both fell down with Veniz on top of Kaede ^_~! Veniz was breathing hard and so was Kaede.  
  
"He is so warm!" Veniz thought closing her eyes. "He doesn't smell of sweat too.he smelled differently.this is not perfume.definitely not!" Veniz thought smelling Kaede's chest.  
  
Kaede wrapped his arms around Veniz and thought, "God, I have her in my arms!" he then smelled Veniz's fragrance. "What sweet smell is that? Is that perfume? She smelled like an angel!"  
  
Then suddenly Veniz opened her eyes, she jerked up blushing mad! Kaede carefully got up and asked, "Are you okay?" Veniz could only nod her head. "No sprained ankle or anything?" he asked again. Veniz shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaede-kun! I didn't mean to crash onto you! I didn't notice the floor was slippery!" Veniz replied looking down. "That's okay!" Kaede replied. He then asked, "Why did you call me to wait anyway?"  
  
Veniz blushed deeper and said, "Well.." Because she can't say it by words, she drew closer to Kaede and wiped off the sweat off his face with the towel she's holding. This surprised Kaede but he didn't move away. He just stared at her.  
  
"Arigatou." Kaede replied softly. Veniz smiled. Kaede stood up and helped her to stand up. When Veniz was on her feet she exclaimed, "Well, sorry again and better get this towel to brother!" with that she left the locker room closing the door behind her.  
  
"How I wish we have stayed that way much longer!" Kaede thought looking at his hands that grasp at her a few second ago. 


	27. Chapter 26: A Night to Remember!

*Don't get any ideas that this is lime or lemon because it's not!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26: A Night to Remember!  
  
After that practice game, Akagi got Hanamichi into some serious training! To learn to shoot under the basket! In other words he has to learn to jump shot in 3 days! Starting from 5:30 in the morning he goes to the gym and do some training with Akagi. He then attends some important classes from 8:00 to 12:00, but he'll just sleep it through because he was so tired! Then from 12:00 to 7:00 in the evening he starts training again.  
  
"This is so odd! I never, heard a complain from him, not a single one!" Akagi said. "It is only proven that Hanamichi improved a lot Akagi-san!" Kogure exclaimed smiling. Akagi could only nod his head in agreement.  
  
A day before Shohoku's game against Takezoto, Akagi talked to the team. He told them that they had to win this game to get into the finals. And if they win, they'll face Ryonan again! That afternoon, everyone went into extensive training so thus the cheerleading squad.  
  
7:00 in the evening, the training is still going on for the basketball team.  
  
"Veniz go home with Niki now okay?" Hanamichi replied not looking at her sister, he was busy with his jump shots. Veniz sighed and said, "Okay!"  
  
Meanwhile, Haruko was watching him. "Hanamichi.he's getting good!"  
  
"I'll call you when I got home okay Niki-chan?" Mitsui replied. Niki nod her head and said, "I'll wait for that call!" with that she pecked him on the cheek and went off with Veniz.  
  
"Lucky Mitsui have someone to kiss him goodbye!" Ryota teased. Mitsui eyed him and said, "You're just jealous because you don't have someone to kiss you goodbye shorty!" Ryota went red at this comment.  
  
Then suddenly Hanamichi cried, "GET OUT! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOUR NOISY ANTICS!" with that he shove the Sakuragi Gundan (except for Yohei, he wasn't there!) out of the gym. "Wow! Hanamichi is in to this is he?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"That's right Mitsui-chan! Hanamichi changed a lot! He seems to love to train! According to Akagi he doesn't seem to tire out!" Kogure replied in awe. "I guess Hanamichi is really serious of being a good basketball player!" Ryota replied.  
  
When the clock hit 8, Akagi ordered everyone to go home and rest for the game tomorrow. Around 12:00 midnight, someone rang the doorbell of the Rukawa household.  
  
Kaede who was sleeping soundly got up stomping out of his room muttering, "Darn! Who the hell will ring in this hour?" as he opened the door, his anger subside as he saw a worried looking Veniz Sakuragi in her nightgown and a Shohoku jacket.  
  
"Veniz?" Kaede replied in surprise. Veniz smiled weakly and said, "Sorry to bother you at this hour Kaede-kun.but.but." her eyes began to water. "But.brother isn't home yet! I called Niki and she told me that you guys ended at eight! I called Ryota-kun to confirm it and he said yes! It's midnight and yet brother." she couldn't finish her sentence because she was already sobbing.  
  
Kaede felt sorry, embraced her. This time, Veniz wasn't shock or nothing; she held her hand on Kaede's white shirt and sob. Kaede led her inside the house and sat her down on the sofa. He then went to the kitchen and got a glass of water.  
  
"Here drink this!" he said handing Veniz the glass of water. Veniz took it and drank half of it, she then said, "Thanks Kaede-kun!" Kaede sat in front of her and asked, "Have you searched the gym?" Veniz nod her head and said, "Yes even the river bank but he is not there! I'm worried!" Veniz replied choking to her tears.  
  
Kaede then sat beside her and exclaimed, "Please.don't cry anymore!" with that he wiped Veniz's tears off with his hand. Veniz stared at him. "You're brother might be at some outdoor court practicing his jump shots! He won't be in any harm, I promise you that!" Kaede replied staring deeply at her.  
  
"God I want to kiss her right now!" Kaede thought as Veniz smiled and said, "That's nice of you Kaede-kun!" Kaede then blushed. He then stood up and asked, "If you want you can sleep here!" Veniz shook her head and said, "Thanks but brother might go back home!"  
  
Kaede sighed and said, "Are you sure about that? It's really late you know!" Veniz then said, "Well, okay! But how about your mom and dad?" Rukawa shrugged and said, "Out of town!" he then exclaimed, "You can sleep at my parent's room for awhile!"  
  
Veniz smiled and said, "Thanks!" with that Kaede led her to his parent's bedroom. Veniz entered it and said, "Goodnight Kaede-kun!" with that she kissed him on the cheek and closed the door. Kaede stood there frozen his mind screaming, "SHE KISSED ME!"  
  
He went back to reality when the phone rang. He went back to the living room and answered it. "Oi Kitsune!" the voice exclaimed. Rukawa frowned and exclaimed, "Odahou! Where the hell are you? Veniz is going crazy for worrying about you, you moron!"  
  
Hanamichi laughed and said, "I knew it!" Rukawa could feel steam coming from his head and demanded, "KNEW WHAT?!?" Hanamichi then said, "That she's there at you house!" Rukawa's anger subsided and asked, "How did you know?"  
  
"Knowing my sister, she'll go to you!" Hanamichi answered knowingly. "And why?" Kaede asked. "Man you're dense Kitsune! Anyway, don't let her go out now okay? Please let her sleep there for tonight and tell her in the morning that I'm okay! I'm just here in an outside court practicing!" Hanamichi replied his voice serious. "At this hour?" Kaede wanted to ask but then it would cause another ego thing from Hanamichi, so he said, "Don't worry that's what I just did! I let her sleep in my parent's bedroom since they're out of town!"  
  
"Don't want to say this Kitsune but thanks, you know how much I care for my twin sister!" Hanamichi replied and then added, "And don't forget! NEVER TOUCH HER KITSUNE!" with that he hung up. Rukawa smirked and touched his cheek were Veniz kissed him and muttered to himself, "I know that Odahou!"  
  
He then went back to his room. As he lay on his bed, he pictured Veniz sleeping like a goddess in linen sheets. He smiled, this is one night to remember and he hated to admit it but he thanks Hanamichi for not going home on time! 


	28. Chapter 27: Ryonan vs Kainan! Sendo vs K...

Chapter 27: Ryonan vs. Kainan! Sendo vs. Kiyota!  
  
Hanamichi was late for their game against Takezoto, but it didn't matter for Shohoku won. Akagi demanded why he is late and he explained that he did another 200 jump shots, he got so tired and overslept on the court he was practicing. With that he eyed Kaede and said, "I hope someone there told my sister about that!"  
  
Kaede ignore him, no way he'll act obvious that Veniz slept in his house and to the mere fact she prepared breakfast for him and urged to have breakfast with her. He could still remember her sweet smile that greeted him that morning.  
  
After their game, it was Ryonan vs. Kainan. You could see the intensity building up between the two teams especially with Sendo and Kiyota.  
  
"I'll beat you Sendo and with that I'll win my Angel!" Kiyota bragged to Sendo. "Let's see about that!" Sendo exclaimed. Rukawa heard this could only muttered, "Jerks!"  
  
Then he noticed Fujima in the railings. "The other jerk is here!" Kaede muttered to himself. Hanamichi then exclaimed, "Veniz is going to do the intermission again!"  
  
"What will she sing?" Haruko asked. "Actually it's sing and dance presentation! She'll be singing and dancing to tune of Love a Riddle!" Hanamichi answered. "Love a Riddle? Hey isn't that one of your compositions sung by Kotoko?" Ayako asked. Hanamichi could only blush.  
  
Everyone gaped at Hanamichi. Then the emcee appeared and exclaimed, "Before the start of the game let's have an intermission from Veniz Sakuragi singing and dancing to the tune of Love a Riddle!"  
  
Everyone applauded and was crying "VENIZ! VENIZ!"  
  
Veniz appeared wearing black shorts, red midriff and white rubber shoes. Upon seeing her short hair, Sendo, Fujima and Kiyota cried, "SHE CUT HER HAIR!"  
  
Veniz smiled at the audiences and as the intro music blasted to the speakers, she danced along with the Shohoku Cheerleaders.  
  
After the song, everyone applauded her and a huge banner appeared upon the bleachers saying, "YOU ARE SO HOT VENIZ!"  
  
"Amazing how Veniz gained popularity here just by doing the intermissions!" Ayako replied in awe. Hanamichi beamed and exclaimed, "Of course! She's a Sakuragi!"  
  
There's no argue about that, the Sakuragi twins do gain popularity on their own means and it is really amazing.  
  
The game between Ryonan and Kainan began. It was very intense. Sendo tested Maki's ability and this irritated Kiyota. "That bakero! If he thinks he can beat Maki.. darn you Sendo! I'll beat the crap out of you!" Kiyota thought giving Sendo a cold stare.  
  
Sendo saw this and thought, "This game will be ours and my Princess will be mine!"  
  
The game progressed and Kainan is having a very hard time beating Ryonan. Hanamichi got pissed when he heard someone say that Kainan might loose over to Ryonan that would leave Shohoku to be in tight ends. He nearly clobbered the guy lucky Kogure stopped him. Hanamichi got his sport bag and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Akagi asked. "Where else? Out of here! I had enough!" Hanamichi exclaimed gruffly. With that he cried over to Kiyota, "Hey you wild monkey!"  
  
Kiyota looked up and angrily exclaimed, "What?" Hanamichi frowned at him saying, "You better win this you idiot! Some guy just said that you're team is a loser!"  
  
"You're nuts! You're team is the loser!" Kiyota cried. Hanamichi then exclaimed, "Believe what you want to believe you idiotic monkey, I don't care!" with that he left.  
  
The game progressed; Sendo showed great skills and Kaede saw it all. Kaede stood up and said, "I'm going now!" Kogure then asked, "You too?" Kaede then said, "I've seen enough!" with that he left. Mitsui followed him saying, "I'll be going too now!"  
  
"See you guys later!" Ryota exclaimed following Mitsui. Akagi grumbled, "Those idiots! They don't know now how to act like a team!"  
  
Outside of the stadium, as the three walked, Ryota was thinking, "If Sendo's position is still Point Guard in our game, what am I going to do?"  
  
Mitsui  
  
"Our chance of winning depends on how we do on the game."  
  
Kaede  
  
"I'll beat you Sendo Akira!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the stadium Veniz and Niki decided to leave too. "Brother left.. I think he went back to Shohoku to train more!" Veniz replied picking up her bag. "Are you sure? How about Kiyota and Sendo?"  
  
Veniz blushed and said, "Niki! That's not important right now! And besides I feel odd today! It's like something bad is going to happen!" Niki sighed and said, "All right!"  
  
Sendo and Kiyota didn't notice that Veniz left they were so into beating each other. Meanwhile, in that audiences, Akagi was called by a usherette and told him he has a phone call. The next thing we see is Akagi, Ayako and Kogure boarding a taxi. Coach Anzai had an attack and he's in a hospital. Haruko called and informed him.  
  
In the hospital they saw Hanamichi standing in front of the hospital room of Coach Anzai. "Sakuragi!" Akagi exclaimed, "How's Coach Anzai?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Hanamichi turned around, tears forming in his eyes. This made the three more worried, "Sakuragi tell us!" Kogure demanded looking very worried.  
  
Hanamichi didn't respond and ran away from them. Akagi, Ayako and Kogure rushed inside the room, finding Coach Anzai's wife telling them that Coach Anzai is now safe. Akagi sighed and said, "That red headed monkey, he scared us!"  
  
Sakuragi reminisced the death of his father while walking back to Shohoku gym.  
  
"Dad! Dad! DAD!"  
  
How he hated himself that night. He arrived in the Shohoku gym finding, Mitsui, Ryota, Rukawa, Niki and Veniz. "Brother are you all right?" Veniz asked, sensing sadness in Hanamichi.  
  
"Coach Anzai had an attack!" Hanamichi answered.  
  
"WHAT?" they all cried. Mitsui grabbed Hanamichi by the collar and shook him and demanded, "What did you do this time Sakuragi?"  
  
"Nothing I was just training!" Hanamichi answered. "Lucky I got him into an ambulance!" Ryota then said, "That's not the point!"  
  
Mitsui exclaimed to him, "Dammed you Hanamichi!" Hanamichi then said, "Lucky I did something to save Coach Anzai! Unlucky me for I wasn't able to do anything to save my father from dying!" with that answer, Mitsui loosen his grip.  
  
Ryota was dumbfounded. Veniz was red in anger now and exclaimed, "I can't believe what I'm hearing! It's not my brother's fault! Why do you guys keep on blaming on him?"  
  
"I'm sorry Veniz-chan!" Ryota mumbled. Niki sighed and exclaimed, "Yeah right! All of you are like that! The lot of you!" with that she stomped out of the gym. Mitsui followed her.  
  
"Niki!" Mitsui called after her. "Are you angry at me?" he asked. Niki turned around and said, "What do you think?" "I don't believe this!" Mitsui exclaimed. "You're mad at me because."  
  
"Because you accused Hana for something he didn't do!" Niki exclaimed finishing off his sentence. Her voice was cold and hard. Mitsui frowned and said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your Hanamichi!"  
  
Niki sighed and exclaimed angrily, "He's not my Hanamichi! What make you think that?" Mitsui shrugged and said, "Well, to what I see, you're so angry because of what I did!"  
  
"Mitsui! Hana is my best friend! I grew up with Veniz and Hana! I know Hana like Veniz know him! Of course I would be angry to those who misjudge my best friend!" Niki exclaimed angrily then she cooled down and noticed something. She then asked, "Are you jealous of Hanamichi?"  
  
Mitsui blushed and said, "What?" Niki approached him and said, "You're jealous!" Mitsui looked down and said, "Loose that thought Niki!" Niki hugged him and said, "Idiot! You're my boyfriend and Hanamichi is a friend, there's a big difference! You don't need to be insecure of him! You know you're still my number one Mitsui-chan!"  
  
Mitsui hugged her back assuring her, "I know that Niki-chan, I just don't like you mad at me! I'm sorry!" Niki smiled and kiss him slightly on the lips saying, "I forgive you, you cute Mr. MVP!" Mitsui laughed and held her hand and said, "Common, watch me train!"  
  
Back in the gym, Hanamichi was practicing his jumps shots. To make up to what he did, Mitsui offered to help him. Ryota and Rukawa did too. Hanamichi was not pleased at first that Kaede is going to help him but Veniz gave him an eager smile and he obliged.  
  
Only 4 days to go and it's their game against Ryonan! 


	29. Chapter 28: All Because of a Kiss!

Chapter 28: All Because of a Kiss!  
  
Kainan won the game, Ryonan felt badly about it, who wouldn't? Kiyota was very happy about it and was bragging about how he played good and surely how he'll win Veniz's heart but Veniz wasn't there and this worried Sendo.  
  
The very next day, Sendo rushed to Shohoku to find Veniz and he sure did. Veniz Sakuragi was in her school fuku all alone on the school grounds. She was holing onto her bag and she was like waiting for someone.  
  
Sendo approached her waving hello. Veniz looked surprised to see him in Shohoku grounds and to see him so cheerful after they have lost to Kainan just yesterday!  
  
"Akira-kun!" Veniz replied. Sendo smiled at her and said, "Hello there my princess!"  
  
"Looking happy today Akira-kun? Aren't you a little sad that your team lost to Kainan?" Veniz asked. "What's to be sad about? It was a good game and besides I'm not here to brood it about!" Sendo answered back his face so serious.  
  
Veniz began to feel nervous and asked, "Then what is it Akira-kun?" Sendo took her hand and said, "You left early yesterday.I was worried!" Veniz smiled weakly and responded, "I left to help brother to practice his jump shots! And besides.Coach Anzai had an attack!"  
  
"I see." Sendo replied. Veniz then cheerfully exclaimed, "Well I'd better go Akira-kun!" while her mind says, "Better get out of here before Kaede- kun sees me with him!" As she turned her back at him Sendo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
In shock Veniz exclaimed, "Akira-kun!" Sendo whispered to her, "I love Veniz! My princess!" with that he kissed her on the lips! Veniz was more shocked to this. Sendo broke off his kiss and let go of Veniz. Veniz stared at him wide eyed and then she noticed someone.  
  
Kaede Rukawa, Fujima Kenji and Kiyota Nobunaga were there and saw it all! Not only them but Hanamichi, Ryota, Mitsui, Ayako, Haruko and Niki! They all saw what Sendo did and Veniz horrifyingly stared at Kaede who looked so furious, his eyes were blazing and he looked like his going to kill Sendo.  
  
"K-Kaede-kun! I-I-I." Veniz replied stammering, tears building in her eyes. "Minna-san."  
  
"SENDO AKIRA!" Kaede cried as he rushed at Sendo punching him hard on the face. Everyone was shocked! "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU KISS HER!" Kaede cried at him punching Sendo one more time in the face then in the stomach.  
  
Kaede was about to punch him again when Veniz grabbed his arm saying, "Yameru (Stop!) Kaede-kun!" Fujima approached Sendo and exclaimed, "You bastard!"  
  
"Darn you bastard! I can't believe you stole her kiss away from me!" Kiyota replied looking furious. Sendo stood up wiping away the blood from his lips and said, "I'm not quite surprise to Fujima's and Nobunaga's anger! I'm surprised at Rukawa's!"  
  
Ayako raised an eyebrow and said, "That's right! That was very odd of you Kaede.what got into you?" Kaede didn't say anything. Sendo smirked at him and said, "Don't tell me Rukawa, you're in-love with Veniz too?"  
  
Veniz stared at Kaede, Kaede stared at her, he wanted to say it but couldn't. Fujima then exclaimed, "No way! You Kaede?" Kiyota grabbed Kaede by the collar and demanded, "Not you too?! You can't! You're cold hearted and one hell of a jerk Rukawa!"  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're in love with her now Rukawa! I got her kiss!" Sendo exclaimed. This angered Rukawa again and lunged at him saying, "TEME! I would never forgive you!" Sendo then punched him in the face saying, "Too late Super Rookie!"  
  
Kaede then punched him again and exclaimed, "FUTABARE! Someone who stole kisses like you don't deserve her!" Sendo then punched him again saying, "I deserve her than you Rukawa! You're nothing! You can't say how much you love her!"  
  
Fujima stepped forward and exclaimed, "Don't be too hasty you two! To my concern, I deserved her better than you two! Why, I saved her life! I can protect her!" Rukawa smirked at her and saying, "You don't have any idea that I also saved her life!"  
  
Fujima grabbed him by the collar and demanded, "THAT'S A LIE!" Ryota shook his head and said, "It's not a lie! Rukawa saved her from getting hit by a truck!" Kaede then said to Fujima, "I saved her first!" Fujima went red and punched him saying, "You brag! A brag like you will never be Veniz's type!"  
  
"And to think you are? Get real Fujima!" Kiyota exclaimed. "Shut up you monkey! You're the one who is brag here! You brag even worst than Hanamichi!" Fujima exclaimed. (Hanamichi went SD here his head steaming but Mitsui and Ryota took hold of him before he could even clobber Fujima).  
  
Kiyota lunged at Fujima and exclaimed, "You jerk!" with that Kiyota punched him. Veniz had enough, she put her foot down and cried, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" everyone stared at her. Veniz had tears in her eyes, and they were falling down on her cheeks.  
  
"That's enough! I had enough of this! I'm so sick and tired of this! You know what? I don't think I don't deserve anyone of you! I don't because you are all jerks and I hate you all!" Veniz exclaimed with that she ran away from them. Hanamichi took a step forward and exclaimed, "I told you not to cross the line.. You made her cry!"  
  
"We're sorry Hanamichi!" Sendo replied looking apologetic. "Sorry now? Too late! You knew your limitations! Now I step in! The worst thing I hated is seeing my sister cry! Seeing my sister gets hurt physically and emotionally! You hurt her badly and I will never forgive you guys for that!" Hanamichi replied calmly but his voice was stern and there is a sense of anger in it.  
  
Everyone was amazed to what Hanamichi had said; he was like a father talking to 4 young kids who did something really bad. Niki shook her head and responded, "If you want Hana's forgiveness get Veniz's forgiveness first!"  
  
Hanamichi gave them all a look and replied, "Think about what you've done and if you do, do what you have to do!" with that he walked off. 


	30. Chapter 29: Talks in the Gym

Chapter 29: Talks in the Gym  
  
"I can't believe my eyes and my ears awhile ago!" Ryota replied looking shocked. "Yeah! Imagine Sendo doing a thing a like that!" Mitsui replied in shock. "Or Rukawa in love with Veniz!" Ayako exclaimed.  
  
"Who would have thought that Rukawa has a thing for Veniz? No wonder Haruko and Veniz had a fight, it's because Haruko noticed that Kaede likes Veniz!" Ayako replied looking at Haruko who was talking to Hanamichi.  
  
"But the most surprising is Hanamichi! Seeing him there talking to Sendo, Fujima, Nobunaga and Rukawa like a father scolding his sons was amazing! He was calm but his tone is very stern! Plus the fact that he didn't clobber anyone of them! They stepped beyond the line and they got alive without alive!" Mitsui replied in awe.  
  
Niki smiled and said, "Hey! That's exaggerating Mitsui-kun! Hana is not going to kill them if they stepped beyond line! He's not like that!" Ayako then asked, "I wonder what Hanamichi is thinking now? I bet he's furious knowing his rival Rukawa is in love with his sister!"  
  
"Knowing Hana? He is not!" Niki replied surprising the others. Niki eyed them all saying, "Hello? Remember? He doesn't care who courts Veniz, as long they don't step beyond the line! So what if it's Rukawa?" Ryota smirked and said, "Yeah, I remember him teasing Veniz about Rukawa liking her!"  
  
Ayako sighed and said, "I'm worried about Veniz! I bet she's so confused now!"  
  
"You were good back there Hanamichi-kun!" Haruko replied. Hanamichi blushed and replied, "Really Ayako-chan?"  
  
Haruko nod her head and said, "Yes! I know now that you really love your sister! You cared for her very much!" Hanamichi sighed and said, "She's my twin, my other half! What she feels I feel and that goes for her too!"  
  
"How is she Hanamichi-kun?" Haruko asked. "She's still shedding tears! I talked to her that everything would be fine, actually that's all I could say! She was so depressed. The only thing comforting I could say are those words and a brotherly hug!" Hanamichi answered looking sad.  
  
Haruko sighed and said, "Now don't get sad! Like you told her everything would be fine!"  
  
"Nee Haruko-chan.are you okay that Rukawa is.you know." Hanamichi asked looking at Rukawa practicing his jump shots. Haruko sighed and said, "Yes Sakuragi-kun! I gave Rukawa up! The very first time I saw him smile and he smiled at Veniz I knew he liked him. And I knew that Veniz like him too when she rushed at him tending to him when he fainted in the Kainan game!"  
  
Hanamichi smiled at her saying, "Good for you Haruko-chan!" Haruko blushed and said, "Arigatou!" then she asked, "Sakuragi-kun is it all right if Kaede-kun is in love with Veniz-chan?"  
  
"I don't see a problem. It's not my concern really; I mean this is Rukawa's feelings and that is something I can't stop! I just hope he snaps out of his cold exterior and approach my sister and say something in what he feels!" Hanamichi exclaimed looking at his rival who just did a dunk.  
  
Haruko then noticed that Kaede took a break in the locker room. She whispered to Hanamichi, "He just went to the lockers! This is your chance to talk to him!" Hanamichi stood up and said, "I know!" Haruko then joked, "Just don't head butt him okay?"  
  
Hanamichi just smiled.  
  
In the locker room, Rukawa took out a shirt from his locker and was about to change went Hanamichi busted inside saying, "Oi Kitsune!"  
  
Kaede looked at him and demanded, "What do you want Odahou? Are you going to kill me for falling in love with your sister? Go ahead! It doesn't matter!" Hanamichi raised and eyebrow and exclaimed, "What the hell are you talking about? Anyway I got you to tell me your true feelings about my twin sister though!"  
  
This took Kaede aback; he wanted to smack Hanamichi in the face for trapping him like that. "Common Kitsune, I always knew that you had the thing for Veniz! I'm not dense you know. If you really want things to be better for the both of you, go to her and spill out that thing you just told me!" Hanamichi exclaimed looking dead serious.  
  
"Lucky I'm not narrow minded to think you're rooting for me Odahou or helping me out because that will be impossible!" Rukawa replied smirking at him. "Remember Kitsune, you stepped beyond the line! Make-up to what you did! Veniz is at the music room, crying her heart out!" Hanamichi replied leaving the locker room.  
  
"ASSEMBLE!" Akagi cried. Hanamichi, Ryota, Mitsui and the rest of team assembled in front of Akagi. Akagi then took the attendance and double checked each and on the list and surprisingly exclaimed, "Where the hell is Rukawa?"  
  
Hanamichi smiled and said, "At the music room!" Akagi went gorilla like and demanded, "And why he is doing there?"  
  
Hanamichi shrugged his shoulders and said, "What else asking for an apology!" Akagi then asked again, "To whom?" Hanamichi sighed and said, "To Veniz? Who else?"  
  
"Why the hell is he's going to ask an apology to your sister?" Akagi exclaimed. "Because he's in-love with her!" Haruko blurted out. Akagi stared at her then to Hanamichi. Hanamichi smiled at him saying, "Don't blame me! I didn't set him up! Blame cupid!"  
  
Akagi shook his head and sighed. This is very unusual for Rukawa and what love can do to someone like him! ^_~! 


	31. Chapter 30: In the Music Room Rukawa's P...

Chapter 30: In the Music Room (Rukawa's POV)  
  
There she sat on the piano seat, looking at the piano keys. She looked so lonely and so confused. Her eyes are so red, she must have been crying. I clutched my fist and boy I was mad at my self! I'm the reason why she is like that now. I made things complicated for her. But what can I do? Sendo just triggered something inside me to kick his stupid ass!  
  
Sendo Akira! How dare him kiss Veniz! How dare him to steal the one thing I cherished from her. Darn that Sendo! Dammed him!  
  
I stared at Veniz seating there, I want to burst in and hug her on the spot, but then again. I'm not like that. I'm not like Sendo, Fujima or Kiyota who had the guts to pop out of nowhere and huge her as if she was some stuff toy. I'm not that showy of my feelings. If I am not.then why the hell I'm here?  
  
Odahou told me to apologize and talk to her that's why! I'm here to propose to her, to legitimate my feelings, to compete in order to have her. But do I stand a chance?  
  
Why not? Fujima is no big deal, there are rumors that a Shoyo girl who is the assistant manager has a thing for him and they're really close. What's her name? Kawaii? Oh who cares anyway! Hanagata is not threat too; he's just one big asshole! Getting rid of him is easy.  
  
Kiyota.that wild monkey! He's such brag he irritates me so much! Then again, he's not much of a threat but still had the potential of being a great rival. Sendo Akira.now that's what I call a big threat! That bakero had just made his move!  
  
Why not me? I've always been competing against him! Basketball was the first and this is the second! No way I'm going to lose to him! No way! Not to Sendo Akira!  
  
I took a deep breath, this is it, I'm going to enter the music room, and I'll talk to her, apologize and propose! I don't care now if I'm going to look like an idiot in front of her. I was about to enter when I heard her starting to play the piano and her angelic voice filled the room. I stopped to listen and watched.  
  
"Kanaete mune ni GARASU no yuri ga Kudaite ku dasai sono yubi de  
  
Tooku e atarashii higashi e Anata no kokoro wa yume wo miru Tooku e ashimoto no izumi ni Negai wo utsushite  
  
Itsu kara ka katachi wo kaete-ita no omoi wa Aoi asa mou ichido meguriau toki made Aa...  
  
Hikari nagareru moku gen no you ni Itai no wakatte-iru keredo  
  
Tooku e atarashii higashi e Anata no kokoro wa niji wo miru Kodoku na sora no oku fukaku Yasashiku da kareru  
  
Damarikomu mahiru no kaze wa doko de nemuru no Todokanai inori mo koe wo hisomete shimau Aa... sotto  
  
Kuuki no soko ni shizumete Kaoru E-TERU ni shinshite Hoka no dare ni mo fure rarenai you ni  
  
Itsu kara ka katachi wo kaete-ita no omoi wa Aoi asa mou ichido meguriau toki made Aa... kitto  
  
Kanaete Kanaete..."  
  
After listening to that song, I know I am more determined to propose to her. I entered the room; I know I startled her because she immediately stood up. She stared at me; I can see slight anger in her eyes. Sensing that she'll be leaving. I closed the door behind me locking it.  
  
"I know you hate me, you considered me as a rival and an enemy then here I am falling for you! I can't help it! I don't know but it suddenly happens!" I exclaimed quickly not giving her a chance to speak. I continued on, "I know you hate me because I kicked Sendo's ass! I know that, but God he kissed you! He may hug you but that's too far!"  
  
Veniz shook her head and said, "I don't hate you for that! I hate you for falling in love with me!" I approached her and said, "I'm sorry! But like I told you, I can't help it!" Veniz then demanded, "Why me Kaede-kun? Why me? To all the girls, why me? Why not Haruko?"  
  
I smiled at her (Looks like I'm getting to used to this smiling stuff!) and said, "Because you're special, you're more than an angel, a princess or a goddess all combine! You're special and you're heart. you got the most caring heart I've ever seen!"  
  
Veniz just stared at me. At that moment I could feel my heart pounding hard. I wanted to kiss her; then again, I'll be just like Sendo. If I'm going to kiss her, I must have her consent first!  
  
"Kaede-kun. I-I-I I'm so sorry! I can't choose! I'm so confuse right now! I'm so sorry!" Veniz exclaimed as she buried her face at my shirt. She was crying again. I felt so sad I hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, I understand!" I whispered at her. Veniz didn't stopped crying. Man I hate her crying. I hate it when she sheds her tears. It destroys her beautiful eyes. "It's okay Veniz! It's okay!" I said soothingly. I sat her down on the chair.  
  
I wiped away her tears with my hand and said, "Don't be sad now, I promise, I'm not going to clobber anyone of my rivals well except for Hanamichi of course!" this made Veniz smiled. Boy I was glad! I made her smile!  
  
"Of course! Brother is a special rival of yours!" Veniz replied looking at me. Now I know I couldn't stop it! I want to kiss her, right now!  
  
"I'm so sorry Veniz but can I.." I began to say and as if she was reading my mind, she softly said, "Hai, Kaede-kun"  
  
I wasn't surprised at this, I don't know but I wasn't. I drew my face closer to her and kissed her softly in the lips, it was short, almost a smack but still sweet. She didn't return the kiss, it doesn't matter really. I looked at her and whispered, "Arigatou Veniz-chan!"  
  
Veniz then hugged me saying, "Ie, Arigatou Kaede-kun!" I am not sure what is she thanking for? I guess for understanding her or for the kiss? I don't really know then again it doesn't matter. Then she broke of the hug and exclaimed, "Hey aren't you suppose to be at the gym?"  
  
"Yeah.. demo.." I began to say, Veniz interrupted me by standing up and exclaimed, "Oh no! Akagi would kill you for not being there!" with that she pulled me up and said, "You better be there Kaede-kun!"  
  
I smiled; she's in her old self again. I could see it. I coolly said, "Don't rush Veniz-chan! We'll get there!" then I placed my arms around her shoulders. She didn't hesitate and I was glad. We walked all the way to the gym with my arms around her shoulders and far as my concern; this is one of my happiest days. 


	32. Chapter 31: In the Music Room Veniz’s PO...

Chapter 31: In the Music Room (Veniz's POV)  
  
I sat at the piano seat of the music room staring at the piano keys. I felt miserable, depressed and very confused. All I thought that Kaede was a rival and an enemy and he feels the same way. Then here I found out that he's in-love with me? I don't understand? Why me?  
  
I also felt horrible, Sendo took my first kiss away and everyone saw it! Kaede saw it! I saw the anger in his eyes, I saw how furious he was and all I can feel was guilt? But why? Why do I feel horrible about their fight? Do this mean I had feelings for Kaede? Is Haruko and aniki (brother) telling the truth? Am I in-love with Kaede? It can't be!  
  
I can't be falling in love with him! He's my rival and my enemy! I, I, I.. I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I could feel tears building in my eyes again. I don't want to cry anymore. I jerked myself back and decided to play the piano and sing. Maybe it'll ease my pain.my confusion.  
  
I chose to play and sing Kanaete by Akino Arai. Maybe I'll have my wish after singing it.  
  
"Kanaete mune ni GARASU no yuri ga Kudaite ku dasai sono yubi de  
  
Tooku e atarashii higashi e Anata no kokoro wa yume wo miru Tooku e ashimoto no izumi ni Negai wo utsushite  
  
Itsu kara ka katachi wo kaete-ita no omoi wa Aoi asa mou ichido meguriau toki made Aa...  
  
Hikari nagareru moku gen no you ni Itai no wakatte-iru keredo  
  
Tooku e atarashii higashi e Anata no kokoro wa niji wo miru Kodoku na sora no oku fukaku Yasashiku da kareru  
  
Damarikomu mahiru no kaze wa doko de nemuru no Todokanai inori mo koe wo hisomete shimau Aa... sotto  
  
Kuuki no soko ni shizumete Kaoru E-TERU ni shinshite Hoka no dare ni mo fure rarenai you ni  
  
Itsu kara ka katachi wo kaete-ita no omoi wa Aoi asa mou ichido meguriau toki made Aa... kitto  
  
Kanaete Kanaete..."  
  
I took a deep breath after singing and playing the piano but still the pain is still there. Then suddenly the music room door opened and there entered Kaede Rukawa. In surprise I stood up, staring at him. I felt a slight anger seeing him and I know my eyes shows them.  
  
I want to leave the room, but I guess Kaede sensed it closed the door and locked it. I began to feel nervous, what is he up to? Then he spoke, "I know you hate me, you considered me as a rival and an enemy then here I am falling for you! I can't help it! I don't know but it suddenly happens!" he said it so quickly that I wasn't able to say anything. He continued, "I know you hate me because I kicked Sendo's ass! I know that, but God he kissed you! He may hug you but that's too far!"  
  
After hearing that I shook my head and said, "I don't hate you for that! I hate you for falling in love with me!" Kaede approached me and sadly said, "I'm sorry! But like I told you, I can't help it!" I then demanded, "Why me Kaede-kun? Why me? To all the girls, why me? Why not Haruko?"  
  
Kaede stared me smiling and said, "Because you're special, you're more than an angel, a princess or a goddess all combine! You're special and you're heart. you got the most caring heart I've ever seen!" with that answer all I could what stare at him. I knew in an instant my heart melted in those words, but still I'm confused, If I to choose him how about Akira-kun? Kenji-kun? Kiyota-kun? Tohru-kun? I don't know.  
  
I could feel tears building up in my eyes again and this time I had to let the tears out and sobbed, "Kaede-kun. I-I-I I'm so sorry! I can't choose! I'm so confuse right now! I'm so sorry!" I buried my face in his shirt. I know he felt sorry for me and hugged me whispering to me, "It's okay, I understand!"  
  
I kept on crying, I know it's so stupid, he said it was okay but I can't stop crying. I'm so mad at myself. I knew that I am falling for Kaede but still I have to be considerate for Akira and the others! I hate it that way! Why did they have to fall for me? Why can't it be Kaede only?  
  
Then suddenly he replied soothing me, "It's okay Veniz! It's okay!" then he let me sat on a chair. He sat down beside me and wiped away my tears with his hand. He then exclaimed, "Don't be sad now, I promise, I'm not going to clobber anyone of my rivals well except for Hanamichi of course!"  
  
I smiled; I couldn't help smiling to what he had said. It struck me funny. I looked at him and said, "Of course! Brother is a special rival of yours!" he stared back at me. He then said, ""I'm so sorry Veniz but can I.."  
  
I cut him off by saying, "Hai, Kaede-kun!" I seemed to have read his mind; I know what he is asking. He is asking if he can kiss me. I said yes. I don't know what made me say yes, but I did. His face drew closer to mine his lips touched my lips. It was short but sweet. I wasn't able to return the kiss, it was too short and I know that I can't, not now!  
  
He then whispered to me, "Arigatou, Veniz-chan!" I don't know what had gotten into me but I hugged him and said, "Ie, Arigatou Kaede-kun!" at that moment I really don't know what I'm thanking for, for the kiss? For understanding me? I don't know.  
  
Then I remembered something, I broke off my hug and asked, "Hey aren't you suppose to be at the gym?" Kaede smiled weakly and answered, "Yeah. demo.." I was shocked and at the same time worried that I stood up and exclaimed, "Oh no! Akagi would kill you for not being there!"  
  
I pulled him up saying, "You better be there Kaede-kun!" Kaede then smiled and said coolly, "Don't rush Veniz-chan! We'll get there!" with that he put his arms around my shoulder. I didn't hesitate and nudged him for that. It felt good having his arms around my shoulders, I felt protected. We both walked towards the gym in that position. That moment was very memorable and I know I would never forget that day. 


	33. Chapter 32: Sendo Akira Challenges Rukaw...

Chapter 32: Sendo Akira Challenges Rukawa Kaede!  
  
The very next day, Hanamichi decided to practice his jump shots earlier than the usual. He arrived at the Shohoku gym exactly 5:30 AM, he thought he would be the first but as he arrived there he saw Rukawa Kaede doing a 3-point shot.  
  
The ball went in and this made Hanamichi irritated but he dismissed the thought and remembered how he and his sister walked inside the gym with his arms around his sister's shoulders. He coughed loudly enough for Rukawa to notice that he was there.  
  
"Odahou." Kaede said emotionlessly. Hanamichi smirked at him and said, "You made a scene yesterday! Walking in the gym with your arms around my sister, everyone thought that my sister gave her sweet yes to you! Then again if I haven't knew my sister I would think the same!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kaede asked. "Boy you're really dense! Can't you see that everyone is rooting for you for Veniz? At first they were betting on Sendo Akira to be my sister's boyfriend but now, knowing that you have settled your conflict with Veniz.everyone had their bets on you!"  
  
Kaede then exclaimed, "Everyone?" Hanamichi took the ball away from Kaede dribbled it and did a jump shot. The ball went in and said, "Yeah! But I'm an exception from the everyone! I don't want to be biased!" Rukawa then smirked and asked, "Hey Odahou! What if you're not Veniz's brother and is with everyone who would you root for?"  
  
This question made Hanamici missed his jump shot. He looked at Rukawa and exclaimed, "Don't try to trick me teme! It will still be the same! I won't root for anyone of you! I won't be biased! Now will you please use the other side of the court to practice? You're disturbing me!"  
  
Rukawa raised an eyebrow and said, "I came in here first! You go over to the other side and you're the one who disturbed first!" Hanamichi flared up and exclaimed, "Don't argue with me Kitsune! Do you want me to head butt you?"  
  
Rukawa just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He picked up another ball and said, "No thanks! I don't want my head to be touched by yours! I bet you're full of fleas!" Hanamichi wanted to clobber him but he was able to control himself and just retorted, "TEME KITSUNE!"  
  
Kaede went over to the other side of the court ignoring Hanamichi's anger. Hanamichi calmed himself and went back to his jump shots. "Darn you kitsune! You and that baka question!" he muttered. As the ball went in he said to himself, "But really.. Whether if I'm not with the everyone or with in.. I'll be rooting for the one my sister loved. heck, Kitsune, you're the one my sister loved!"  
  
Mitsui arrived later along with Ryota. They were surprised to see Rukawa and Sakuragi practicing in the gym without bickering at each other or clobbering each other. Both of them were dead serious in their practice. Mitsui couldn't help smiling and said, "These two makes me to train harder everyday you know!"  
  
"Yeah Mitch-chan! They're always on fire!" Ryota replied passing Mitsui a ball. Mitsui grinned and said, "Common, let's get those two to have a game with us! I'll be pairing with Hanamichi, you'll pair with Rukawa!" Ryota then exclaimed, "Sure thing Mitch-chan!"  
  
Akagi, Kogure arrived in the gym and very surprised to see the 4 having a game. Kogure smiled at Akagi and said, "They're very determined to defeat Ryonan!" Akagi nod his head, he then said, "We will win in this game! Coach Anzai was right, Shohoku is strong and tough!"  
  
Later that afternoon, everyone decided to take a break, Kaede sat under a tree and listened to his favorite music. He didn't noticed Veniz creeping up to him and wiped the sweat off his shoulders with her handkerchief.  
  
Kaede took off his earphones and stared at that someone who crept up to him. Veniz smiled at him saying, "Konnichiwa Kaede-kun!" Kaede smiled and said, "Oh it's you, I thought it was someone else!" Veniz giggled and said, "Never thought you'd be so jumpy!"  
  
"I'm not jumpy!" Kaede replied in his deep voice. He then drew closer at Veniz. His eyes staring back at hers teasingly. Veniz blushed. "God! Don't break that stare please don't! I longed for those cold blue eyes of yours, please drew even closer so I could kiss you! Oh please!"  
  
Kaede drew even closer to her; Veniz closed her eyes as Kaede's lips touched hers then suddenly Kaede jerked off saying, "Gomen ne." Veniz opened her eyes and replied blushing red, "That's okay Kaede-kun!"  
  
There was awkward silence, and then suddenly Kaede grabbed Veniz by the waist and hugged her tightly saying, "I'm sorry but I can't help myself. You're so close Veniz, I wish you could be mine right now!" Veniz closed her eyes she wanted to say that she loves him but she just can't.  
  
Then suddenly, Kaede sensed someone approaching. He let go of Veniz and stood up. It was Sendo Akira approaching them. "Akira-kun!" Veniz exclaimed standing up in surprise. Sendo eyed Kaede angrily; it is obvious that he saw Kaede hugging Veniz.  
  
"I can see you're making your move Rukawa!" Sendo replied coldly. "At least I have her consent!" Rukawa spatted back, sensing another fight Veniz stood in between them saying, "Please don't fight! Not another one!"  
  
Kaede eyed Sendo knives and daggers and exclaimed, "Don't worry I won't clobber him! I promised you I wouldn't!" Sendo ignore his stares and said, "I won't even bother clobbering you Rukawa, I just came here for one thing!"  
  
"What is that?" Kaede demanded. "I challenge you to beat me Rukawa! Beat me in our game, I want to see how good you are!" Sendo answered. Rukawa smirked and said, "Is that all? I'll beat the crap out of you in game Sendo!"  
  
Sendo smirked back and said, "I'll see to that!" with that he left. Veniz heaved a sigh of release and said, "I thought you two would be clobbering each other again!"  
  
Kaede then grabbed Veniz by the waist and embraced her tightly and whispered in her ears, "I promised you that I won't clobber anyone of my rivals, I'm keeping that promise!" He then bends down at her and kissed her softly on the lips saying, "You know how I love you Veniz.."  
  
Veniz wanted to return his kiss back but she knew she couldn't. She could only do is say, "Arigatou Kaede-kun!" at that moment Veniz had her answers but she's not telling Rukawa yet, not now. 


	34. Chapter 33: Shohoku vs Ryonan! Rukawa vs...

*Just love the song in here!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 33: Shohoku vs. Ryonan! Rukawa vs. Sendo  
  
The day has arrived! Shohoku vs. Ryonan! All schools from the Kanegawa prefecture were there to watch the game. This game will decide who will be the 2nd representative in the Nationals.  
  
"I'm so nervous! I don't think I have enough nails to chew on!" Haruko exclaimed. Yohei nod his head and said, "You're right! Shohoku must win this game! They have too!"  
  
Then suddenly the emcee appeared and announced the intermission. Veniz would be doing a Celine Dion song.  
  
"Wish I could be the one The one who could give you love The kind of love you really need Wish I could say to you That I'll always stay with you  
  
But baby that's not me You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do  
  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need But that would be a lie I know I'd only hurt you I know I'd only make you cry I'm not the one you're needing I love you, goodbye  
  
I hope someday you can find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you I don't really wanna go But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do  
  
You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be Who'll give you something better Than the love you'll find with me  
  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need But that would be a crime I know I'd only hurt you I know I'd only make you cry I'm not the one you're needing I love you, goodbye  
  
Leaving someone when you love someone Is the hardest thing to do When you love someone as much as I love you  
  
Oh I don't wanna leave you Baby it tears me up inside But I'll never be the one you're needing I love you, goodbye  
  
Baby, its never ganna work out  
  
I love you, goodbye"  
  
As she was singing this song, she was thinking, "I'm sorry Akira-kun, Tohru- kun, Kiyota-kun, Kenji-kun.. But I realized now.. I love Kaede-kun! Very Much! So how much I love you all.. I have to say good-bye because my love for Kaede is more stronger!"  
  
The song ended with a standing ovation. Kaede was staring at Veniz dreamingly. He was thinking that today is the day he must win over Sendo and of course to win Veniz!  
  
The game started after 5 minutes. The game was more intense than Kainan's! At first Ryonan was in lead, Akagi had some inferiority complex against Uozumi. Rukawa was having a laid back and Hanamichi was making some bloopers because of Fukuda.  
  
Up in the railings Niki noticed how Fukuda is making Hanamichi really irritated commented on Veniz, "Veniz! That Angelina Jolie (^^) lips guy is annoying Hana-kun!" Veniz was looking like an angry Hanamichi exclaimed, "I know that! That teme!"  
  
The game progressed, Akagi managed to get back to his old self thanks to Hanamichi's head butt but still the first quarter ended with Ryonan on the lead. On the 2nd, Rukawa suddenly went into action, eluding Sendo as possible.  
  
"AAAHHH! RU-KA-WA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA!" the Rukawa cheerleaders cried every time Rukawa made a shot. Soon enough Shohoku was in lead.  
  
"I will defeat you Sendo! I haven't forgiven you to what you have done!" Kaede muttered to Sendo. Sendo frowned and exclaimed, "I won't let you win Rukawa! Ever!"  
  
The tension between the two is so intense that everyone noticed it. "Those two are taking it so seriously! Really serious!" Yohei replied. Haruko nod her head saying, "Not just serious but bad too! They're not just competing for basketball here, but for Veniz's affections!"  
  
Meanwhile, Hanamichi is having his own conflict with Fukuda. "This is asshole is getting on my nerves! TEME!" Hanamichi cried in his mind.  
  
"You can't beat me!" Fukuda whispered to him. Hanamichi raged up saying, "TEME!"  
  
Up in the railings Veniz was raging too, "DARN THAT FUKUDA! CURSED THAT IDIOT!" she was raging mad that she bending over the railing, Niki had to grab her by the waist saying, "Be careful! You don't want to fall off do you?"  
  
Jin Souichiro was also there along with Kiyota. "That is right my angel! I don't want you to fall off!" Kiyota replied starry eyed. However, Veniz was not in her right state of mind snapped back, "Zakennayo! (F*** off!)"  
  
Kiyota went pale at this and cried, "WAAAAAAAA! My angel is angry at me!" Jin shook his head and muttered, "Shut up Kiyota!"  
  
As the game progressed, Rukawa was doing well in the games, Sendo was surprised that he was able to elude him. "Kuso! That idiot!" He thought.  
  
As Rukawa made a shot, he stared up and gave Veniz a thumb up sign. Veniz smiled back at him. Sendo saw this and gave Rukawa a death glare that means, "DARN YOU!" Kaede gave him a look that said, "You lose Sendo!"  
  
"I hope they lighten up or else they'll kill each other on the court!" Haruko replied observing Kaede and Sendo. Yohei replied, "You're right about that Haruko! Those two are in for the kill!"  
  
Then suddenly, there was a crashing sound; Hanamichi slammed his head on a chair. He landed wrongly and slipped. His head bleeding profusely as he stared angrily at Fukuda.  
  
However Fukuda didn't show any pity, he bragged, "You're not going to beat me Hanamichi! I won!" Hanamichi cursed under his breath as Fukuda walked away. Veniz was frozen in horror, she cried, "BROTHER!!!" with that she hurriedly ran down. 


	35. Chapter 34: An Injured Hanamichi!

Chapter 34: An Injured Hanamichi!  
  
"BROTHER!" Veniz cried as she rushed towards the terrible injured Hanamichi. The rest of the team huddled at Hanamichi.  
  
"Kuso! You're bleeding like hell!" Ryota exclaimed looking at Hanamichi. "Are you okay Sakuragi?" Mitsui asked. Hanamichi didn't answer back, he was too mad to answer.  
  
Veniz noticed that the blood is flowing still exclaimed, "We need a cold compress to stop the bleeding! Where's Ayako?" Ayako appeared with a cold compress. She handed it to veniz saying, "Here you go Veniz!"  
  
Kogure replied, "Lie down Hanamichi! I'll substitute for you for awhile!" Hanamichi did was he was told to. Veniz pressed the cold compress on his forehead and said, "It will be okay brother! It will be fine!" Hanamichi didn't response back.  
  
Ayako tapped Veniz at the back and exclaimed, "Better go back Veniz! It's against the rules for you to be here! I'll take care of your brother!" Veniz nod her head and said, "I know!" she then kissed her brother on the cheek saying, "When you're okay. get up and kick Fukuda's butt!"  
  
She then stood up and walked away. Kaede approached her and asked, "Is Sakuragi all right?" Veniz's eyes watered and shook her head. "It's bad Kaede-kun! Not the injury of course! But I can feel that Fukuda stained his ego plus his spirit! I feel bad but I can't do anything! This is something my brother has to fight back on his own!"  
  
Kaede wanted to hug her on the spot but he felt Sendo's stare piercing through him, so he jet held Veniz's hand and said, "He'll be okay! He's a Sakuragi right? He won't be down for so long!" veniz smiled wiping away her tears and said, "You're right! Well gotta go back!" with that she went back to the railing.  
  
Meanwhile, Hanamichi was shaking mad, Ayako noticed this and thought, "He's shaking because of anger! Hanamichi."  
  
"Kuso! I can't believe this! I don't believe this! I let that freaking idiot to defeat me! Me the genius of this team?" Hanamichi thought as he stared at the ceiling unaware of what happening in the game.  
  
Ayako looked up and saw a worried Haruko approaching them. She held up her hand and shook her head. Haruko understood this and backed away looking at the injured Hanamichi.  
  
"Oh Hanamichi.." Haruko exclaimed in her mind. She could feel Hanamichi's dilemma and how his spirit was trodden on. It was very hard for Hanamichi. Extremely hard.  
  
In the court, Fukuda stared at the railing and met Veniz's cold stares at him. He felt chill on his spine and thought, "Sakuragi's sister looked furious!" he thought then suddenly someone clonked him on the head. He turned around and saw a very angry Sendo Akira.  
  
"Dammed you Fukuda! You made Veniz cry!" Sendo exclaimed his voice shivering in anger. Fukuda replied, "I wasn't my fault he slipped!" Sendo grabbed him by the shirt and exclaimed, "Not your fault? TEME!"  
  
Sensing trouble, Koshino broke them apart and said, "We're in a middle of a game guys! Behave properly will you?" Sendo gave Fukuda an icy glare and returned back on his post: guarding Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa whispered to Sendo, "Never thought you cared for Sakuragi Hanamichi?" Sendo smirked and said, "So are you Rukawa!"  
  
Poor Hanamichi, he lies there lost in thought. He was very down and no one could help him up, not even his twin sister. 


	36. Chapter 35: The Fall Down of Mitsui!

Chapter 35: The Fall Down of Mitsui!  
  
After Hanamichi got his head fully bandaged, he was ready to get back into the game and when he returned back, boy he was different! He amazed people, his injury was really serious and yet he was able to play still.  
  
Fukuda was really irritated at this. He then stared up the railing and saw Niki and veniz giving him a dirty finger ^_~! He then looked at Hanamichi giving him a scary death glare.  
  
However, even in his comeback, things weren't that great. Ryonan is starting to pull up point to get up to them. Again, Sendo is ruling the court and Rukawa is having a very hard time stopping him. Uozumi too is very unstoppable.  
  
Things were really bad for Shohoku. Meanwhile they didn't notice that Mitsui is starting to feel really bad. He was looking pale and the only one who notices this is Niki.  
  
"Mitsui-kun!" Niki whispered looking worried. "Something wrong Niki-chan?" Veniz asked. "Mitsui is not feeling good!" Niki answered back.  
  
"That is because he's tired already!" Jin replied looking at Niki. Niki frowned and replied, "Shut up you Kainan Idiot!" Jin shrugged his shoulders at this sarcastic comment.  
  
Then suddenly Mitsui felt he was getting very dizzy, really dizzy he wasn't able to see anyone anymore. He was looking for his teammates but he couldn't find them. Then everything went black.  
  
"MITSUI!" Niki cried from the railing. Akagi exclaimed, "Mitsui!" Sakuragi turned his head and cried, "MITCHY!"  
  
Everyone rushed at Mitsui's side. Niki was the first one to arrived there crying, "No Mitsui! Oh God Mitsui!" Jin commented, "Poor guy, his stamina is so low, he can't play anymore! What a waste!"  
  
Veniz snapped back, "So what? At least he never gives up!" Jin exclaimed, "It is just he's really no match for the big guys! Look at him now!" Veniz frowned and replied bitterly, "Stop acting like you're one of the big guys! Okay you may be better than Mitsui but there's something he have that you don't!"  
  
"What is that?" Jin demanded eyeing Veniz. "Mitsui got Niki!" Veniz answered back coolly. "So what is I don't have a girlfriend?" Jin replied. Veniz smirked and said, "That's not what I meant! It's hard to explain, because what Niki has is mystery but certainly that makes Mitsui more a better player and a better person than you are Jin Souichiro!" with that she left.  
  
"BAKA! You made my angel go away!" Kiyota cried at Jin.  
  
Mitsui regained consciousness and was taken out of the court. Niki was permitted to be at his side to comfort him up. Hanamichi saw Veniz approaching him.  
  
"Mitchy is out of the game." he replied looking worried. "Don't worry Onii- chan! Kogure-san will do in Mitsui's shoes! For you, you better start kicking that Fukuda's butt!" Veniz replied patting his brother at the back.  
  
Hanamichi eyed Fukuda and said, "You're right! That baka will pay for my humiliation!"  
  
The game resumed. Meanwhile Mitsui was crying his heart out. He felt like a failure. Niki hugged him and said, "Please stop pitying yourself Mitch- chan!"  
  
"It's all my fault Niki. I wasted two years of my life! I'm so stupid!" Mitsui cried. Niki held Mitsui's face and said, "So what? Look Mitsui, that's why you're playing now right? To make up those 2 years of your life!" Mitsui jerked off and stood up.  
  
"What is a year to 2 years Niki? I can't make up to that! No way I can!" Mitsui exclaimed tears streaming from his eyes. Niki stood up and slapped him hard on the face saying, "What's wrong with you? What happen to the Mitsui Hisaishi I've known and was famous for his ego? Is this the Mitsui who is an ego-booster and who held on to the Shohoku dream? Is this you? Tell me! IS THIS YOU?" Mitsui stared at her, Niki was now crying. "Niki-chan." Mitsui replied his voice fading away. Niki said, "God Mitsui, past is past! Don't dwell on it! You have to move on!"  
  
"Gomenasai Niki-chan demo.. arigato!" Mitsui replied hugging Niki tenderly. Niki buried her face on his chest and said, "Daijoubu Mitch-chan! Daijoubu!"  
  
Mitsui released his hug and said, "Obviously I can't go back to the game, I wonder what should I do. Nee Niki, what do you think?" Niki smiled and said, "Cheer for Shohoku!"  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Mitsui's head. "Cheer? You mean like ra, ra, ra go Shohoku?" Niki playfully punched him in the arm and exclaimed, "Not that kind of cheer! Be an ego-booster like you are! I know be the coach of Shohoku for today!"  
  
"Coach for Shohoku?" Mitsui replied surprisingly. "Yes! You're a great tactician Mitch-chan! Be a temporary coach! Common! Do it for Shohoku! Do it for Coach Anzai!" Niki replied knowingly.  
  
Mitsui smiled and said, "You're right Niki! Boy you're a genius! Are you sure you're not any related to Sakuragi?" Niki shook her head and said, "Nope!" and then continued, "It is just I've hanged around Hanamichi and Veniz too long!"  
  
"Yeah right Niki!" Mitsui replied giving Niki a kiss on the forehead. 


	37. Chapter 36: Letting go of the Princess

Chapter 36: Letting go off the Princess.  
  
It was a very close fight between Ryonan and Shohoku. Coach Taoka underestimated Hanamichi and Kogure and that cause for Ryonan to lose the game. Of course Hanamichi learned form his mistakes and even with an injured head, he managed to make a dunk that really shocked everyone and made Shohoku won the game.  
  
Shohoku is now in the Nationals! Akagi couldn't help crying, he was very glad. Ryota, Mitsui and Kogure hugged Hanamichi, he did really well and it proved that he is really a tensai!  
  
"You go Sakuragi!" Ryota cried to him. "Amazing! Maybe you are really a genius!" Mitsui replied grinning at him.  
  
Hanamichi stared at Mitsui and asked, "You okay Mitchy? Mitsui nod his head and replied, "I am Sakuragi! Thanks!" Hanamichi patted him at the back and said, "Start drinking iron tablets baka!" Mitsui could only smirk at that.  
  
Meanwhile, not very far, Sendo was talking to Veniz.  
  
"I'm sorry Akira-kun, but it was a good game!" Veniz replied her eyes full of concern. Sendo smiled and said, "It was. Nee Veniz, I'm giving you up!"  
  
Veniz stared at him and asked, "Akira-kun? Naze?" Sendo sighed and replied, "I just realize some thing my Princess, and the song you sang in the intermission it was for me, Fujima, Kiyota and Hanagata! You're telling us that no matter how you love us you still have to say goodbye because. you've chosen Rukawa!"  
  
There was pain in Sendo's voice and Veniz felt badly but she knew he was right. "I'm so sorry Akira-kun!" she replied biting her lip. "It's Allright my princess, I don't blame you. I just knew I couldn't compete with Rukawa in this matter. He was too good to this! I hope you'll tell him soon!" Sendo replied forcing a smile.  
  
"Arigato Akira-kun. I hope we could be friends!" Veniz replied her voice comforting. "We are friends Veniz." Sendo replied. As he walked away he said, "Goodbye my princess. for now.."  
  
Hanamichi approached her sister and said, "1 down 3 to go before you could tell the kitsune!" Veniz nod her head and exclaimed, "Anyway. Congratulations brother! You were so amazing!" Hanamichi grinned and cried, "HA! HA! HA! Of course I'm TENSAI! WA HA! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
Veniz grinned back; she didn't notice that Kaede and Sendo were having a one on one.  
  
"I wasn't able to defeat you Sendo in the game. but you knew I won in other way!" Kaede replied looking at Sendo sternly. Sendo smirked and said, "I know!" he then exclaimed, "If ever you were chosen Rukawa. don't break her heart or else I'll steal her away and you won't be able to get her back!"  
  
Rukawa smirked back and said, "Like I would Sendo!" Sendo smiled and said, "It was a good game Rukawa! Be seeing you!"  
  
"I will and when that time comes, I'm gonna beat you in the game Sendo Akira!" Kaede exclaimed his voice full of determination. "I'll be looking forward to that Rukawa Kaede!" Sendo exclaimed. With that he went back o his team.  
  
//Wish I could be the one The one who could give you love The kind of love you really need Wish I could say to you That I'll always stay with you  
  
But baby that's not me You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do  
  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need But that would be a lie I know I'd only hurt you I know I'd only make you cry I'm not the one you're needing I love you, goodbye// 


	38. Chpater 37: Remembering Sarah

Chapter 37: Remembering Sarah.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Hanamichi exclaimed looking shocked. Coach Anzai just announced that the whole team would be going to a summer camp for training except for Hanamichi. Coach Anzai nod his head and calmly replied, "No need to worry Sakuragi, I had a very special training for you.."  
  
"Special training?" Hanamichi muttered looking very curious. "The team would be leaving tomorrow morning, so I suggest a good day rest today." Coach Anzai replied chuckling.  
  
Ryota sighed as he patted Hanamichi's back and said, "Don't be sad Sakuragi! I'll bring back a souvenir!" Hanamichi grumbled, "Like I want that Miyagi!"  
  
"So you'll be gone for the whole week?" Niki asked. Mitsui nod his head. He then wrapped his arms around Niki and said, "Don't be sad, it will be just a week! I promise I won't look at other girls at the camp!"  
  
Niki smiled and said, "You'd better or else I'll add a scar to that scar of yours!" Mitsui smiled and exclaimed, "If you do that, I'll get more handsomer and sexy!" Niki playfully punch him and said, "Baka!"  
  
Hanamichi smiled at the young couple and he couldn't help being envious..  
  
"Sarah.." Hanamichi's mind whispered. Haruko noticed the sadness in Hanamichi's eyes and asked, "Daijoubu Sakuragi-kun?" Hanamichi grinned and replied, "Of course Haruko-chan! I'm Tensai right?"  
  
"Hey brother! Why don't we invite the gang to the house?" Veniz winking at Hanamichi, Hanamichi nod his head and exclaimed, "Why not?"  
  
At the Sakuragi household, Veniz cooked a delicious lunch for everyone. "Sugoi Veniz! This is delicious! Is this German food like?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Hai Ayako-chan!" Veniz replied seating beside her brother. "I wish I had you as a sister Veniz! You're an incredible cook!" Ryota commented. "Rukawa would be so lucky to have you as a wife!" he continued looking at Rukawa.  
  
Kaede choked on his food while Veniz blushed crimson. Everyone laughed at this. Kaede looked at Veniz and smiled shyly. Veniz smiled back.  
  
"How lucky my sister is.." Hanamichi thought. Again, Haruko noticed the sad eyes of Hanamichi. "Sakuragi-kun, something is bothering you right?" Haruko thought looking at Hanamichi.  
  
When everyone finished their lunch they all settled in the living room. Kogure noticed pictures of Hanamichi when he was young. One picture shows him with his father wearing racing outfits. The other shows Hanamichi when he was ten. The other picture showed Hanamichi in his school uniform in Germany.  
  
"Whoah Hanamichi! Your fuku in German looked so formal!" Kogure replied. "Right Megane! I studied in a private school for boys back then! Veniz on the other hand on a Private school for girls!" Hanamichi replied seating beside him.  
  
Then Kogure's eyes wandered on a shelf and noticed medals, certificates and trophies. "What are those?" he asked pointing to the shelf. "Wow! So many medals and trophies!" Haruko exclaimed.  
  
"Those are brother's! He got that on his motor cross days, horse racing days and the certificates are for the songs he composed! The Best Composed Song Award!" Veniz explained looking proud. Hanamichi was blushing crimson that he stood up and said, "I'll be just going to the kitchen to fix us something!" with that he left.  
  
Then Yohei noticed a picture of Hanamichi aged 13 with a young German girl with the same age. The girl has this short platinum blind hair, cheerful green eyes and has this sweet smile. Yohei pointed to the picture and asked, "Who's the girl?"  
  
Veniz stared at the picture and turned sad. She answered, "That's Sarah." Haruko asked, "Who's Sarah? I've heard her name before from you and Hanamichi. who is Sarah?"  
  
"I know, maybe she's the first girlfriend that dumped Hanamichi!" one of the Sakuragi Gundan exclaimed with that the others laughed. Veniz annoyingly exclaimed, "Wrong! Sarah Heinz was the first girlfriend but she didn't dumped my Onii-chan!"  
  
Everyone stared at her. "She didn't dumped Hanamichi?" Ryota asked. Veniz nod her head and said, "Sarah loved Onii-chan very much and so does Onii- chan! Niki and I saw how they loved each other. She practically grew up with us!"  
  
"Unfortunately, Sarah.." Niki replied and was interrupted when one of the Sakuragi Gundan said, "Dumped him?" Niki grabbed the guy by the collar and cried, "SARAH DIDN'T DUMPED HANA!" Veniz pinched the guy's ears and exclaimed, "You big idiot! Sarah will be the girl my brother will love forever!"  
  
Rukawa stared at the girl in the picture and asked, "What happened to Sarah?"  
  
"She died Kaede-kun. She had cancer and she died before junior high days.." Veniz answered sadly. "B-before Junior High days? But your father also died before junior high!" Kogure exclaimed looking shocked. "That is the other reason why Hanamichi left Germany, because of the memories of Sarah. the one he dearly loved." Niki replied looking sad.  
  
"Poor Sakuragi-kun.." Haruko exclaimed. "Now I understand why his relationships with other girls don't last long, he still loves Sarah and practically hasn't let go of her" she replied. "That's right Haruko-chan!" Hanamichi replied showing up with a plate of biscuits.  
  
Hanamichi sat down and said, "Let's please not talk about Sarah okay? We don't need sad memories right now! Common, let's sing karaoke!" Veniz stood up and said, "That's right! Let's have fun!" with that Hanamichi smiled at her. Everyone agreed.  
  
While singing and having a good time, Haruko could not help but stare at the picture with Hanamichi and Sarah and at Hanamichi singing with Veniz.  
  
"He looks happy but I know he's not.. Sakuragi-kun.."  
  
*Note: Thanks for those who made the reviews! I'm so happy and because you like the story I'm planning to create more stories like this! YAY! ^_^ 


	39. Chpater 38: Sayonora Megamisama

Chapter 38: Sayonara Megami-sama  
  
The very next day, Team Shohoku left for the summer camp leaving Hanamichi under the training of Coach Anzai.  
  
"Be back in a week sweetie!" Mitsui replied winking at Niki. Niki gave him a flying kiss and said, "I'll be waiting!"  
  
Ryota grinned at Ayako and said, "I'll miss you Ayako-chan!" Ayako raised an eyebrow and said, "You'll be just gone in a week Miyagi!" Ryota pouted at this. Ayako then exclaimed, "But thanks, I'll miss you too!" Ryota smiled.  
  
Rukawa approached Veniz and replied, "When I come back, I'll win you over Fujima, Hanagata and Nobunaga. I promise you that!" Veniz could only smile and say, "Take care Kaede-kun!"  
  
After Team Shohoku left, Coach Anzai spoke to Hanamichi.  
  
"Sakuragi!" Coach Anzai replied. Hanamichi replied, "What is it old man?"  
  
Coach Anzai gave him a serious look and said, "The training I'll give you will last for a week only. You have to create 200, 000 jump shots within the week!"  
  
"200, 000 JUMP SHOTS?" The Sakuragi Gundan cried along with Veniz and Niki. "Well Sakuragi will you accept it?" Coach Anzai asked.  
  
Hanamichi smirked and said, "Of course old man! I'm going to make a 200, 000 jump shot within the week and when I'm done you'll be saying that I'm really a genius!"  
  
"Man you're crazy! That's impossible! How would you do 200, 000 jump shots in a week?" Yohei demanded. Hanamichi answered, "I'll do it Yohei! Starting right now!"  
  
Veniz picked up a ball and replied, 'Let's go Onii-chan! Let's not waste time!" Hanamichi nod his head. Veniz slipped into shorts, T-shirt and rubber shoes. She's going to help his brother train.  
  
Niki shrugged her shoulders and said to the Sakuragi Gundan, "Looks like we'll be helping as well!"  
  
Coach Anzai smiled at Ayako and said, "Looks like my plan is going to work." Ayako nod her head and said, "Yes Anzai-sensei!"  
  
Hours passed, Hanamichi trained for his 200, 000 jump shots with the help from his sister, Niki and his gang. They were so occupied with it they didn't noticed a guy entered the Shohoku gym. Donning a pair of jeans, black shirt and a Shoyo jersey jacket.  
  
Ayako coming out from the girls' locker room spotted this guy and replied, "Fujima Kenji!" Fujima saw her and smiled.  
  
"Hello there, you must be Ayako-san!" Fujima replied approaching her. Ayako smiled back and asked, "What on Earth a Shoyo player like you is doing here?" Fujima stared at the court and said, "I need to speak to my Goddess"  
  
Ayako sighed and said, "I'll get her!" with that she approached Veniz and mentioned that Fujima wants to talk to her.  
  
"Nee Kenji-kun!" Veniz replied running towards him. Fujima smiled at her. "Doushite Kenji-kun?" Veniz asked. Fujima's eyes saddened and said, "I hate to do this. I don't want to hurt your feelings but, but, I have to set you free my beloved Goddess!"  
  
Veniz stared at him questioning and asked, "Naze Kenji-kun?" Fujima took a deep breath and said, "The song Veniz, the song you sang in the Ryonan vs. Shohoku game. you were talking about me. when I heard it, I knew, I knew you've chosen someone else. and it's not me!"  
  
"Kenji-kun, gomen ne." Veniz replied not looking at him. "It's Rukawa right?" Fujima asked. Veniz didn't answer the question but Fujima knew. "It's all right. I'm gonna be okay, a new love is popping through." Fujima replied with a smile.  
  
Veniz smiled back and said, "Kawaii right? The Asst. Manager of the team?" Fujima blushed and nod his head. "Ganbatte Kenji-kun! To you and Kawaii!" Fujima held her hand and said, "Arigato Veniz! And I wish you luck with Rukawa too!"  
  
"Arigato Kenji-kun!" Veniz replied. Fujima then turned and waved back saying, "Sayonara Megami-sama."  
  
I hope someday you can Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you I don't really wanna go But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do  
  
//You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be Who'll give you something better Than the love you'll find with me  
  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
  
But that would be a crime I know I'd only hurt you I know I'd only make you cry I'm not the one you're needing I love you, goodbye// 


	40. Chapter 39: One Week After

Chapter 39: One Week After.  
  
"Really? Fujima gave Veniz up?" Mitsui asked. Team Shohoku had just returned from the summer camp and Hanamichi's ordeal was already completed. The news of Fujima giving up Veniz was the first news the guys heard.  
  
"That's right! So it's two down 2 two to go!" Niki exclaimed. "Wrong Niki- chan, Hanagata just came over and he did the same thing!" Ayako replied. "Okay, that leaves Nobunaga!" Ryota replied.  
  
Hanamichi grumbled and said, "Getting Nobunaga off the case would be really hard. he's one hell of a stubborn guy!"  
  
"Yeah just like you Sakuragi!" Mitsui commented. Hanamichi growled at him saying, "I'm not like that wild monkey Mitchy!"  
  
Everyone laughed. Then suddenly Ryota asked, "What is the special training you went under Hanamichi?" Hanamichi smiled and replied, "It's a secret!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kaede was under the tree listening to his music again but this time he noticed Veniz approaching him. He took off his earphones and said, "I've heard what Fujima and Hanagata did!"  
  
Veniz nod her head saying, "It was surprising but I never thought the song I've sang in the game would hit them hard!" Rukawa sighed and said, "They're not that dense after all I guess!"  
  
"Don't be too confident Rukawa Kaede! I haven't yet decided between you and Kiyota-kun!" Veniz replied teasingly. Rukawa raised and eyebrow and demanded, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Veniz answered, "Simple, Kiyota won't let me go that easily! He's too stubborn but I had to admit his determination is really impressive!" Kaede huffed and said, "I'll beat him! You'll choose me and that's it!"  
  
"You're too over confident! What if I don't?" Veniz asked. Kaede gave her a look and said, "Then I'll just have to go back to as I am!" Veniz was puzzled at this asked, "To what you are?"  
  
Rukawa nod his head and said, "Yes to what I am. the insensitive and super dense Rukawa Kaede!" he then stood up and said, "I don't really care about girls and love Veniz. I've always cared about basketball and nothing more, but when you came, everything changed! All what I believed in, changed! You changed me Veniz. So if you don't choose me. I'll just go back to that empty me!" with that he walked away.  
  
Meanwhile in Kainan, Kiyota was bragging to his teammates how he'll be an MVP in the nationals and how he'll win Veniz.  
  
"Uh Kiyota, rumors were spreading that Veniz have chosen Rukawa already!" Jin pointed out. Kiyota gave him a death glare and said, "I refuse to believe that Jin! Sendo and Fujima gave up Veniz because they can't match up with Rukawa! What a disgrace! I will not lose to that kitsune!"  
  
Jin held up a hand and said, "Whoah Kiyota! You're really serious about this!" Kiyota huffed and said, "Of course I am baka! I will not give up my angel! No way! Not to that Kitsune! I will make her to love me no matter what the cause!"  
  
Maki then replied, "What do you see in Sakuragi's twin anyway?" Kiyota raised and eyebrow and exclaimed, "What do I see? For Pete's sake Maki! Can't you see how beautiful Veniz is? Or how talented is she? Or how sweet and beautiful her smile is? How caring, loving and kind she is? She's everything I want for a girl friend!"  
  
"Sorry if I asked!" Maki replied shrugging his shoulder. Jin shook his head and said, "She really got you Kiyota! Really got it!"  
  
Kiyota frowned and replied, "So what Jin? She doesn't ruin my skills in basketball! Because of her, my skills are improving even better and admit it, it's true!" Jin and Maki looked at each other, this is one thing they can't deny. Kiyota is a good point guard already but when he fell in love with Veniz his skills as point guard is improving to perfection.  
  
Back in Shohoku Coach Anzai that will test Shohoku's capability to play in the Nationals made an announcement.  
  
"We well have a practice game against the joint Shoyo-Ryonan team game! If we won, we have a chance to win in the Nationals." Coach Anzai replied. Akagi frowned and said, "Shoyo and Ryonan will join forces?"  
  
"That means I'll have another chance to prove that I can beat Fukuda! That gokiburi face!" Hanamichi exclaimed clenching his fists.  
  
Rukawa upon hearing this thought "I'll be facing off with Sendo again. That will be the time I'll beat the crap out of him!"  
  
Akagi stood up and exclaimed, "Okay team, you heard it! Now it's time to show that we have the chance to play at the Nationals!"  
  
"That's right gori! That's because.." Hanamichi replied looking at his teammates and everyone cried, "WE'RE TOUGH!" 


	41. Chapter 40: ShoyoRyonan vs Shohoku! CHEE...

Chapter 40: Shoyo-Ryonan vs. Shohoku! CHEER!  
  
It was the day of the joint Shoyo-Ryonan team vs. Shohoku practice game that will ne held at the Shohoku High gym. The gym were flocked by people who wanted to see how the outcome of the game. Ryonan fans, Shoyo fans, Shohoku fans even Kainan High were there to watch it.  
  
"This is going to be interesting!" Maki replied. Kiyota eyed Rukawa then Sendo and said, "It sure will! I wonder if Rukawa would be able to defeat Sendo now!"  
  
Sendo eyed Rukawa and said, "This is the time."  
  
Veniz could feel the tension; she approached Ayako and whispered something to her. Ayako smiled and exclaimed, "Everyone before we start! Let's have a dance number from the cheering squad of Shohoku!]  
  
As she said this, music blasted from the speakers, it was dance song of Lia titled "Disintegration" Veniz and Niki appeared dressed in black jazz pants, black midriff tops with a skull logo on it. They started the dance followed by the other girls. Half of the squad was wearing white and the other half was wearing red.  
  
"Black, red and white! Shohoku team colors!" Maki replied in awe. "Look at my angel, she's dancing for me!" Kiyota exclaimed. Jin sighed and said, "Kiyota she's dancing for everyone!" Kiyota frowned and exclaimed, "Shut-up Jin! I know that so don't push it!"  
  
After the dance, the game started.  
  
What a game, even if it was a practice game it was really intense. Once again, Akagi faced off with Uozumi, Kaede to Sendo and of course Hanamichi to Fukuda.  
  
Kaede gave Sendo a death glare so lethal that Sendo could feel it. "I'll beat you Sendo!" Kaede's mind screamed.  
  
"Gokiburi face! I'll show you now! I'll prove to you and to everyone that I'm Tensai!" Hanamichi exclaimed giving Fukuda a sly smile. Fukuda saw this smile and thought, "What is he thinking? And what's with the smile? If he thinks he can beat me now. fat chance!"  
  
Veniz nudged Niki and whispered, "The Ryonan and Shoyo cheering squad are here, common let's show some stuff!"  
  
Niki nod her head and mentioned the girls to change outfits in the changing room. Veniz took a glance at her brother and whispered, "Ganbatte Onii- chan!" Then she looked at Kaede and whispered, "Kaede-kun. Ganbatte!"  
  
The game ensued. Kaede got the ball into his hands, upon seeing this, Kiyota cried, "SENDO! GET HIM!" Maki clonked him saying, "QUIET!"  
  
Sendo blocked him, Kaede moved to the right, Sendo did the same, Kaede turn his back and thought, "Must pass him!" he then saw Ryota in a free spot, he passed the ball him giving him a look that says, "Head for the basket!"  
  
Ryota got it, and went for it. Kaede went after him. Hanamichi gritted his teeth and said, "That Kitsune!" Ryota then bounced the ball to Rukawa. As Rukawa got the ball, he jumped making for a lay up. Sendo blocked him but Rukawa managed to slip the ball into the basket.  
  
Shohoku fans cheered. "That was amazing! He did that to Sendo?" Fujima exclaimed looking shocked. "He's learning!" Uozumi replied.  
  
Fukuda got the ball; Hanamichi guarded him, saying, "You won't shoot that ball Fukuda!" Fukuda huffed saying, "Fat chance!"  
  
He dribbled the ball towards the basket. "Don't be hasty Fukuda!" Sendo cried. Fukuda ignore it and made a jump shot however, the ball didn't enter the basket.  
  
"REBOUND!" Akagi cried. Hanamichi and Rukawa jumped to get the ball. However, Hanamichi jumped higher and got the ball. He then stared at Fukuda and exclaimed, "This is only the beginning Fukuda!"  
  
Kiyota had his jaw dropped and said, "No way! No way! That amateur!"  
  
Hanamichi passed the ball to Mitsui and said, "Go for it Mitchy!" Mitsui smiled and made a 3-point shot. Shohoku fans cheered. They were leading the game.  
  
A whistle was blown, a time-out for the Shoyo-Ryonan. Maki scratched his chin and said, "Shohoku. they're getting stronger in every game. It's scary!"  
  
"Especially Rukawa, you saw what he did to Sendo? Sakuragi too was shocking! The heck everyone in the starter is scary!" Jin replied.  
  
Kiyota stared at Kaede and thought, "He must not beat Sendo, if he did, I won't have a chance up against him!"  
  
The game ensued, Fujima had the ball, and he eluded Ryota and Mitsui and passed the ball to Sendo. "Rukawa!" Mitsui exclaimed. Sendo eluded Rukawa and made a fade away shot. The ball went it. Kaede cursed.  
  
Hanamichi frowned and thought, "Shit! That shot again!" Ryota got the ball and went for the basket, he passed To Hanamichi, Hanamichi tried to make a lay up but Fujima, Hanagata and Sendo was blocking him. He cursed, he then passed it to Ryota who was free and was a about to make a jump shot when Sendo pounced the ball out of his hands.  
  
Uozumi got the ball and ran towards the other side of the court. Akagi blocked him saying, "Not so fast Uozumi!" Uozumi smirked and said, "Oh yes Akagi!" he then saw Fukuda and passed it to him.  
  
Hanamichi ran towards him in try to stop him but Fukuda succeeded in shooting the ball. Hanamici groaned, "KUSO!"  
  
Exactly the Shohoku cheering squad appeared. All eyes turned to them, they were wearing white tight shorts, and sleeveless white shirt with the word SHOHOKU printed on front. Niki smiled and said, "It's cheer time!"  
  
With that the bell rang, the end of the first half. The joint Ryonan-Shoyo cheering squad presented first after their presentation came Shohoku. Niki and Veniz made the entrance using in vertical tumbling. As they got to their position the cried, "SHOHOKU!"  
  
The other girls went to their positions and the music blasted from the speakers. They all danced to the tune of "Song of Eternity" by KOTOKO. Shohoku fans cheered. Kiyota drooled at the sight of Veniz dancing.  
  
Kaede wide eyed stared at Veniz, not only him but also all of the boys. Her red hair was in dreadlocks that gave her a funky look; it made Veniz to look really sexy, like a vixen.  
  
After their cheer, everyone was cheering Kainan, Ryonan, Shoyo and Shohoku. They were amazing! Really amazing!  
  
Veniz went up to Hanamichi and asked, "Onii-chan, doing great?" Hanamichi smiled weakly and said, "Not really!" Veniz frowned and said, "Common, you told me this is the day to show that you are really a Tensai!" Hanamichi grinned and exclaimed, "I am tensai!"  
  
He then gave Fukuda a look that says, "Watch out Gokiburi face!" Kaede was also staring at Sendo, his eyes burning in anger.  
  
Shoyo-Ryonan and Shohoku are tied in the scoring and the game was just starting. 


	42. Chapter 41: TENSAI!

*Note: GO HANA-KUN! ^-^  
  
Chapter 41: TENSAI!!!!  
  
The game started again, the tension building was so intense that everyone was biting their nails (not literally). The scoreboard shows that Shoyo-Ryonan is in the lead. They need a boost to catch up. The ball went to Hanamichi.  
  
Ryota cried to him, "Pass it to me Sakuragi!" Mitsui frowned and exclaimed, "No! To me you baka!" Kaede was a centimeter away from him said to him, "Don't be a fool! Pass it to me!"  
  
Hanamichi closed his eyes and drastically thought "Kuso! I'm so tired of you guys saying pass it to me! Don't you trust me? I'll shoot this ball! You know I can! Sorry, but this time, the game is mine. the ball is mine!" he opened his eyes and saw Fukuda blocking his path.  
  
No way to get near the basket and try for a dunk or a lay-up. Hanamichi then remembered the special training he went to, the hardship of Haruko, Veniz, Niki, Ayako and Coach Anzai just for him to be a good basketball player.  
  
"I'll not let you down! I will not! I will do this! On my own! I will prove I'm tensai!" Hanamichi thought, he raised the ball tending to do a jump shot. "BAKERO! Don't be hasty!" Akagi cried. Hanamichi released the ball, everyone watched in silent as the ball headed for the basket.. And went in.  
  
"YEAH!" Hanamichi cried. "ALL RIGHT ONII-CHAN! YOU RULE!" Veniz cried. "WAY TO GO SAKURAGI-KUN!" Haruko cried jumping for joy.  
  
"Unbelievable! You go Sakuragi!" Kogure exclaimed. "Must be a bluff!" Mitsui replied knowingly. Niki raised an eyebrow and corrected her boyfriend by saying, "A bluff? Try practicing that in a week by doing 200, 000 jump shots! Without a miss!"  
  
Ryota gagged and exclaimed, "200, 000 jump shots? Is that what Coach Anzai's special training that Sakuragi went under? Amazing!" Mitsui smiled and said, "Yeah, there couldn't be 200, 000 bluffs!"  
  
Fukuda muttered, "Impossible!" Hanamichi smiled slyly and thought "Wait till I got the ball into my hands again Gokiburi face!" Shoyo-Ryonan has the ball, Hanagata was dribbling it, and he passed it to Uozumi who passed it to Fukuda for a shot.  
  
Fukuda aimed for the basket aiming for a 3-point shot, however, Hanamichi pounced the ball off his hand saying, "Got it Gokiburi face!" Fukuda gasped, he lost the ball. He ran after Hanamichi but Hanamichi had passed it Mitsui. As Mitsui got the ball he did a 3-point shot.  
  
Niki cried, "GO MITSUI! DOING GREAT MVP!" Mitsui winked at her. Fujima got the ball and passed to Uozumi who was blocked by Akagi. Uozumi then had no choice but to pass it to Sendo. Sendo dribbled the ball and was about to do a lay-up when Rukawa managed to steal the ball away from his hands. Sendo stared at Rukawa in surprise.  
  
"That was fast!" Sendo thought in awe. Kaede eluded everyone who blocked him and made a jump shot. Veniz and Haruko cried, "WAY YO GO RUKAWA!"  
  
"Agh! My angel is cheering for that kitsune!" Kiyota exclaimed looking irritated. Hanagata got the ball, he tried to pass it to Fujima but Ryota was to quick and got the ball and did a lay-up. Ayako cried, "NICE SHOT MIYAGI!"  
  
Ryota's ears perched up and exclaimed, "Arigato Ayako-chan!" Ayako blushed. Sendo got the ball again into his hands, Rukawa blocked him, Sendo smiled and said, "I was taken by surprise back there Rukawa, nice!" Rukawa smirked and said, "I don't need your compliments!"  
  
Sendo jumped for a fade away shot. Rukawa jumped and blocked the ball, the ball went into Ryota's hands who passed it to Hanamichi. Fukuda blocked Hanamichi saying, "You won't shoot that ball! I won't let you!"  
  
"Really? Can't still believe I did 200, 000 jump shots?" Hanamichi demanded looking vicious. Fukuda smirked. Hanamici slyly smiled and said, "Let's do it again shall we Fuki?" with that he made a jump shot. The ball went in perfectly.  
  
Veniz made three claps along with Haruko and Niki and cried, "YOU GO JERSEY NO. 10! YOU GO TENSAI!" ^_^  
  
Fukuda couldn't believe his eyes that Hanamichi did it, AGAIN! Hanamichi replied as he ran away from him, "I won this time now Fuki!"  
  
"Kuso!" Fukuda whispered in annoyance.  
  
The game ensued; Shohoku was now tied with Shoyo-Ryonan and 30 seconds left on the clock. Sendo has the ball; he was sure to make the winning point for his team. Rukawa knew this and made an something unbelievable, he let Sendo passed him!  
  
When Sendo was about to shoot the ball, Rukawa jumped at his back pouncing the ball out of his hands. The ball bounced to Hanamichi. Hanamichi got it and saw that the other side of the court was free.  
  
The Sakuragi Gundan cried, "SLAM DUNK!" Hanamichi went for it remembering Haruko's words, the words she asked him when they first met.  
  
"Do you like basketball?"  
  
Hanamichi jumped and slammed the ball on the basket. "TENSAI!" Veniz and Niki cried in unison "HANAMICHI SAKURAGI!"  
  
The crowd roared. It was amazing, Shohoku won. Ryota and Mitsui happily hugged him saying, "You idiot! That was amazing!"  
  
Hanamichi smiled and said, "Of course! I'm Tensai!" with that he gave Haruko a thumb up sign. Haruko smiled saying, "Nice dunk Sakuragi-kun!"  
  
Veniz ran up to her brother and gave him a bear hug saying, "Dad is proud of you Onii-chan!" Hanamichi grinned and said, "I know Veniz."  
  
Then suddenly, everyone in the room was crying, "TENSAI! TENSAI! TENSAI!" with Niki leading the cries. Veniz grinned and exclaimed, "TENSAI!"  
  
Hanamichi laughed saying, "I am TENSAI!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sendo was talking to Kaede. "You did it again back there Rukawa!" Rukawa smirked and said, "I know, I beat you!" Sendo extended his hand towards him and said, "For now Rukawa!" Kaede shook it and gripped it hard saying, "For now."  
  
Kiyota was watching all of these and thought, "It can't be, no way! No way! No way! NO WAY!" 


	43. Chapter 42: Hanase Kiyota!

Chapter 42: Hanase Kiyota!  
  
Kiyota Nobunaga lazily went up to the doorstep of the Sakuragi Household. It was raining really hard, and it was about midnight. The lights were out but Kiyota don't mind it. He knocked on the door loudly enough for Hanamichi to wake up.  
  
Hanamichi opened the lights and angrily opened the door crying, "IT'S MIDNIGHT BAKA!" he then noticed that it was Kiyota, it irritated him more and demanded, "Why the wild monkey idiot of Kainan is here?"  
  
Kiyota answered, "I want to speak to Veniz!" Hanamichi shook his head and said, "You can't! It's late and she's asleep! Go home Kiyota!" Kiyota didn't moved, instead he gave Hanamichi a look and said, "Please. I need to speak to her!"  
  
Hanamichi was taken a back, Kiyota's eyes were full of sadness and tears were building up in his eyes. Kiyota grabbed him by the shirt and exclaimed, "Common, Sakuragi! I need to talk to her! Please let me talk to her! I beg of you!"  
  
Hanamichi struggled away from his grasp; Kiyota fell to the floor saying, "Please."  
  
"Onii-chan? Who's there?" a voice asked. Kiyota looked up and saw Veniz in her pajamas. "My angel.." Kiyota whispered. Upon seeing the drenched Kiyota on the floor, Veniz gasped and exclaimed, "Kiyota-kun! Kami-sama, you're drenched!"  
  
Veniz went up to him and helped him up. Hanamichi sighed and said, "I'm going to get him a towel and an extra shirt!" with that Hanamichi disappeared from his room. Veniz smiled. She then helped Kiyota to the living room and sat him on the sofa.  
  
"Doushite Kiyota-kun? Daijoubu?" Veniz asked brushing off the wet bangs off Kiyota's face. She gasped as she saw tears coming from Kiyota's eyes.  
  
Kiyota looked at her and said, "Please don't tell me you've chosen Rukawa my angel? Please don't tell me that Sendo; Fujima and Hanagata gave you up because they all lost to Rukawa? Please tell me it's all a lie!"  
  
Veniz was stunned, she couldn't speak, and she looked away without a word. Kiyota then replied, "So it's true! I knew it, the way Sendo shook Rukawa's hand at the game." Veniz held his hand and said, "Gomenasai Kiyota-kun!"  
  
Kiyota stood up saying, "I refused to be defeated Veniz! Not by anyone! Especially to Rukawa! I'm not giving you up! NEVER!" Veniz stood up and exclaimed her voice pleading, "Onegai Kiyota. please.."  
  
"NO! I love you Veniz! How could I give you up? I love you!" Kiyota exclaimed hugging Veniz. Veniz pushed Kiyota slowly away from her saying, "Forgive me Kiyota. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. but I love Kaede!" Kiyota took a step backward, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Veniz sat down and said, "Please understand Kiyota-kun, it is better if you let go, because if you don't I'll just hurt you, I don't want to hurt you, so please, Kiyota. hanase!" Kiyota hung his head down and asked, "Is that why the other's gave you up? They know they'll just get hurt?"  
  
Veniz nod her head. "I'm not afraid of getting hurt Veniz! I don't care of getting hurt!" Kiyota exclaimed kneeling down at Veniz. Veniz gave him a look with tears in her eyes and exclaimed, "But I do! It will hurt me if I hurt you by just loving Kaede! I don't want to see Akira-kun, Kenji-kun, Hanagata-kun and you to get hurt because of my decision. So please accept that I could not love you but as a friend!"  
  
Kiyota sobbed. Veniz hugged him saying, "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Kiyota shook his head and said, 'It wasn't your fault my angel! Never was! I'm stubborn and because of it, I'm making you cry!" he then stood up forcing a smile and said, "Your brother will kill me for making you cry!"  
  
"You bet you're dead you wild monkey!" Hanamichi exclaimed throwing him a towel. Kiyota took off the towel off his face and said, "Thanks!" Hanamichi shook his head and handed him a shirt and said, "Just have this washed and returned to me tomorrow baka!" with that he gave him a smile and said, "You're good Kiyota!" with that he disappeared again in his room.  
  
Veniz stood up and said, "You'd better change or else you'll catch cold!" Kiyota nod his head. Veniz showed him the restroom for him to change into Hanamichi's dry shirt.  
  
After he had changed, Kiyota had all his tears dried and his heart all understood.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kiyota." Veniz replied. Kiyota hushed him and said, "Stop saying that my angel. I'll accept defeat, I just hope I'll heal and well, I hope another angel like you comes into my life!"  
  
Veniz smiled and said, "There will be another angel Kiyota-kun, trust me!" Kiyota smiled back and said, "Gomen ne for barging in here in this hour, gotta go then. Arigato Veniz. ja!"  
  
As Kiyota left the house, Hanamichi went out of his room saying, "Only Rukawa is left! There is no point asking when will you tell him that you've chosen him!"  
  
Veniz could only smile at this. this time there is no confusion anymore.  
  
*NOTE: Poor Kiyota! Sorry to all Kiyota fans! 


	44. Chapter 43: Twin Sakuragi Performance!

*Note: The song here True Love is by Fujii Fumiya-san and Dearest is from Hamasaki Ayumi-san! ^-^  
  
Chapter 43: Twin Sakuragi Performance!!  
  
FESTIVAL! Kanagawa is having a festival and what is special about it? Hanamichi and Veniz is going to have a duet at the presentation plus Shohoku Cheerleading squad will be competing in the cheer dance competition against all schools in Kanagawa. That's mean Shohoku is up against Shoyo, Ryonan, Takezono and Kainan again.  
  
"God, I'm nervous!" Hanamichi whispered as he tuned his guitar. Veniz smiled at him saying, "Don't be onii-chan! It'll be okay! You are used to presenting on stage way back in Germany!"  
  
Hanamichi sighed saying, "That was Germany! This is Japan! Besides the guys will surely tease me!" Veniz shook her head and said, "No they wont! You have a great voice and besides this is Fujii Fumiya's song were going to sing! You love Fujii Fumiya plus it's the only piece I can play perfectly on the piano without looking at the chords!"  
  
"Okay you win! Let's just hope the audience would love it!" Hanamichi replied smiling. Veniz brushed her hair and replied, "They will onii-chan!"  
  
"Hey you two!" Niki exclaimed her head popping behind the door. "You're up next! Get ready! Everyone is ecstatic to see the Twin Sakuragi perform!"  
  
Hanamichi stood up and replied, "This is it! Let's go Veniz!" Veniz nod her head and went out of the dressing room with her brother.  
  
"Minna-san! Now let us clap our hands for Hanamichi and Veniz Sakuragi if Shohoku High for their duet presentation of "True Love" by Fujii Fumiya!" The emcee exclaimed. Everyone applauded.  
  
"YOU GO SAKURAGI HANAMICHI!" The Sakuragi gundan cried creating a whooping sound. "GO VENIZ!" Ayako and Haruko cried clapping very hard.  
  
Mitsui bent over Ryota and whispered, "I never imagine that Hanamichi can sing!" Ryota shrugged his shoulder and said, "Me either!"  
  
"Shhh.!" Haruko hissed at them and said, "They're on stage!"  
  
Sure enough, Hanamichi is seated on a chair with a guitar and Veniz on the piano. Hanamichi started the intro, Veniz followed.  
  
//H: Furikaeru to itsumo kimi ga waratte kureta  
  
Kaze no you ni sotto//  
  
//V: Mabushi sugite me wo tojitemo ukande kuru yo Namida ni kawatteku//  
  
//H: Kimi dake wo shinjite V: kimi dake wo kizutsukete //B:Bokura wa itsumo haruka haruka tooi mirai wo Yume miteta hazu sa//  
  
"Is that Hanamichi?" Mitsui and Ryota both asked their jaw dropped. "Oh yes! Hanamichi can sing well as Veniz can!" Niki replied. "Wow! He's voice is gorgeous!" Haruko replied in awe.  
  
"Veniz, you are so beautiful tonight!" Kaede thought as he watched Veniz on stage.  
  
//V: Tachitomaru to nazeka kimi wa utsumuita mama  
  
Ame no you ni sotto//  
  
//H: Kawaranai yo ano hi kimi to deatta hi kara  
  
Namida ni kawattemo//  
  
//B: Kimi dake wo mitsukete kimi dake shika inakute  
  
Bokura wa itsumo haruka haruka tooi mirai wo  
  
Yume miteta hazu sa// //B: Yume miteta hazu sa//  
  
Everyone applauded them standing ovation, everyone loved it! Hanamichi and Veniz took a bow smiling at everyone.  
  
"You go Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko exclaimed clapping hard. Hanamichi blushed at this comment. The emcee appeared and said, "There's more folks! Here's the Sakuragi Twins for another song! From Hamasaki Ayumi, "Dearest!"  
  
"Oh my God! Veniz is going to sing Dearest!" Niki exclaimed jumping up and down. Haruko hugged Niki saying, "All right! I love that's song!"  
  
Hanamichi replaced Veniz on the piano and played the intro of the song then Veniz sang:  
  
//Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete  
  
Shimaetara ii no ni ne  
  
Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de  
  
Sonna toki itsu datte  
  
Me o tojireba  
  
Waratteru kimi ga iru  
  
Ah! Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
  
Dou ka sono egao ga  
  
Taema naku aru you ni  
  
Hito wa minna kanashii kara  
  
Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo  
  
Aisubeki mono no tame  
  
Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto  
  
Ah! Deatta ano koro wa  
  
Subete ga bu kiyou de  
  
Toomawari shita yo ne  
  
Kizutsuke atta yo ne  
  
Ah! Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
  
Dou ka sono egao ga  
  
Taema naku aru you ni  
  
Ah! Deatta ano koro wa  
  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
  
Toomawari shita yo ne  
  
Tadoritsuitan da ne//  
  
"Now I know why Rukawa, Sendo, Fujima, Kiyota and Hanagata fell in love with Veniz!" Ryota replied. Ayako stared at him and asked, "Really?"  
  
Ryota nod his head and said, "She's perfect that's why!" Ayako just have to agree with that. Veniz and Hanamici joined them after that presentation.  
  
"Nee Sakuragi! Never thought you're some hell of a singer!" Mitsui teased. Hanamichi frowned and exclaimed, "Shut up Mitchy!"  
  
Veniz approached Kaede who was very silent through out the program. "Hey Kaede-kun!" she greeted. Kaede smiled at her and said, "You sang beautifully back there." Veniz blushed and said, "Arigato! Are you going to watch the cheer dance competition?"  
  
Kaede nod his head and said, "Yeah. of course I would, I love watching you." Veniz blushed deeper and wasn't able to say anything. Then Niki tugged her away saying, "Common, time to change for the cheer dance competition!"  
  
Veniz just smiled back at him. Kaede waved back.  
  
Hanamichi sighed and said, "She hasn't said it. geez!"  
  
Our gang headed for the plaza for the cheer dance competition. They saw many Shohoku fans, Shoyo fans, Ryonan fans, Takezono fans and Kainan fans.  
  
The Takezono cheering squad went first dancing and cheering to the tune of "I Can't" by Okui Masami. The next squad was from Shoyo dancing and cheering to the tune of "Future Girls" by Smile.dk . After Shoyo was the Kainan cheering squad, dancing and cheering to the tune of "Change My Style" by KOTOKO. Ryonan squad danced and cheered in the tune of "Sakura Saku" by Hayashibara Megumi.  
  
The last was Shohoku cheering squad. The speakers blasted the tune of "Traveling" by Utada Hikaru. Shohoku fans were cheering wildly. The cheerleaders of Shohoku were dressed in short red skirts and sleeveless red shirt with black line across it. All of them were carrying long sticks that looked like batons but aren't.  
  
As they danced and cheered, everyone joined them. The choreography of the dance was simply amazing and danceable. The execution was perfect. Everyone was awed by it.  
  
"Look at that!" Jin replied in awe. "I had to admit, they'll going to win this!" he continued looking at Maki. "Niki Haruka and Veniz Sakuragi are amazing cheerleading heads! They made the cheering squad of Shohoku professional cheerers!"  
  
Sakuragi cried, "GO VENIZ! GO HARUKO!" Mitsui was crying, "GO NIKI!"  
  
As the cheer dance ended and the winner was Shohoku High! "YEAH!!" Niki and Veniz cried. Shohoku fans swarmed the plaza. Niki scrambled to get out from the crowd. Mitsui found her arm and pulled her away from it.  
  
Mitsui hugged Niki saying, "Omedetu Niki-chan!" Niki kissed softly on the lips and said, "Arigato Mitch-chan!"  
  
"Itai!" Haruko exclaimed as she fell from the floor. Someone bumped into her and down she fell hard on the concrete floor.  
  
Someone offered a hand and asked, "Daijoubu ka Haruko-chan?" Haruko looked up and saw Hanamichi grinning at her. Haruko took his hand and said, "Hai Sakuragi-kun! Arigato!"  
  
Hanamichi laughed and said, "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Anytime Haruko-chan!" Meanwhile Ayako was calling out, "Kogure-sempai! Akagi-sempai! Where the hell are they?"  
  
She gazed at the mobbing crowd and said to herself, "Shit! I lost them all!" she turned around and bumped into someone. She looked at that someone and saw Ryota blushing and smiling at her.  
  
"Miyagi! You idiot! Why didn't you tell me that you're just standing behind me?" Ayako demanded blushing. Ryota scratched his head and said, "Gomenasai Ayako-chan! I didn't notice that it was you! I was looking for Hanamichi or Mitsui but I lost them!"  
  
Ayako sighed and said, "What a crazy festival! I also lost my companions!" Ryota held out his hand and asked, "Can I be your companion tonight?" Ayako looked at him and smiled and said, "Miyagi, you're too sweet!" with that she took his hand.  
  
Veniz felt someone wrapping his arms around her. She knew those arms and said, "Kaede-kun!" Kaede smelled the fragrance of her hair and said, "Congratulations!"  
  
She turned around and said, "I have something to tell you." 


	45. Chapter 44: Into the NATIONALS!

Chapter 44: Into the NATIONALS!  
  
Days have passed; Shohoku Team was on their way to the Nationals. On the train station, Mitsui sighed, "Too bad, Niki can't come!"  
  
"It's so unfair for our cheerleaders not to come! I'll be missing them!" Ryota replied. Ayako hit him on the head with her paper fan saying, "Oh really? Or you just mean that you'll be missing their short skirts huh?"  
  
Miyagi pouted and said, "Ayako-chan!" Hanamichi grinned and said, "Ooohhh! Lovers Quarrel!" Ayako and Ryota both blushed.  
  
Kaede was just silent; Hanamici then recalled the Festival's night. Veniz was supposed to tell him however, it began to rain, so they have to find cover and unexpectedly they rushed to a shed where everyone is. Veniz didn't have a chance to tell him.  
  
"Oi Kitsune!" Hanamichi barked. Kaede's ears perched up and demanded, "What now Odahou?" Hanamichi smiled and replied, "Look over there!" Kaede turned his head and saw Veniz standing there, carrying a sports bag. Niki was there too also Haruko, the heck the whole cheering squad was there!  
  
Mitsui ran up to Niki both hugging her and asking, "Niki! Why the heck you girls are here? And what's with the sports bag?" Niki laughed and calmed Mitsui down and said, "Didn't you know? After the cheer dance competition at the festival, we are going to compete in the Nationals' Cheer Dance Competition!"  
  
Mitsui went all hearts and exclaimed, "REALLY? OH GOOD! My Niki is coming with me after all!" Veniz approached her brother and replied, "Ohayo Onii- chan!" Hanamichi patted her sister on the shoulder and said, "Don't waste this opportunity!"  
  
"Hai!" Veniz exclaimed cheerfully. Haruko approached Hanamichi and said, "Sakuragi-kun! Isn't it good that we were able to come and join you guys?" Hanamichi went all hearts and exclaimed, "Yeah, it's good Haruko-chan!"  
  
Akagi then barked, "The train is here!"  
  
Hanamichi looked at everyone and exclaimed, "Common guys! We're off to the nationals!"  
  
With that everyone cried, "GO SHOHOKU!"  
  
*NOTE: I know it's short! Why? That's because the next chapter is the EPILOGUE! YEAH! ^-^ 


	46. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
It's Shohoku's first game in the nationals, everyone was excited especially Hanamichi. Everyone in the stadium can't wait. First the Shohoku cheering squad will be doing their thing before the game.  
  
Veniz was fumbling with the cardboard she was holding. She's praying that her plan will work. This is it. The truth and tell time! Niki gave her thumbs up sign, with that they both put on their headphones. Veniz smiled and exclaimed, "Let's sing and dance girls!"  
  
"I wonder how the Shohoku cheering squad looks like?" a guy wondered. "There they are!" a girl shrieked. Sure enough, the cheering squad appeared dressed in red and black! Shohoku colors! They were all wearing black jazz pants and red mid riff tank top thing. Plus they all have headphones!  
  
Hanamichi laughed saying, "I don't believe it! They're going to do it!" Mitsui gave him a look and asked, "Do what?"  
  
"They're going to sing and dance! All of them!" Hanamichi replied looking very genki. "Whoah! Niki and Veniz are thinking big!" Ryota replied.  
  
The emcee appeared and exclaimed, "Presenting the Shohoku Cheering Squad!" everyone applauded. The intro of the song blasted on the speakers.  
  
"SHIT! MAKI OGURO!" Hanamichi cried. "YOU GO GIRLS!" he continued.  
  
//anata dake mitsumete'ru Deatta hi kara ima demo zutto Anata sae soba ni ireba hoka ni nannimo iranai Yume no high tension//  
  
"COOL!" Mitsui and Ryota cried. Everyone was roaring, it was amazing and extremely cool!  
  
//negaigoto kanatta no Yawaraka na fuyu no hi Utsu muki hazukashi-sou na special driving date//  
  
//Anata ga sou yorokobu kara Kesho mo mazu yameta wa Doko ni ite mo tsukamaru you ni POKEBERU motta wa//  
  
//kuruma mo kuwashikunatta shi SAKKA- sae mo suki ni natta wa Mayotte-iru kedo Kono hito ni isshou tsuite yukou to kimeta//  
  
//anata dake mitsumete'ru Deatta hi kara ima demo zutto Anata sae soba ni ireba hoka ni nannimo iranai Ai no high tension//  
  
"GO VENIZ! GO HARUKO! GO NIKI!" Ryota, Mitsui, Ryota and Kogure cried in unison.  
  
//anata ga sou nozomu kara Massugu kaeru you ni natta ZATSU datta kotobadzukai teinei ni natta//  
  
//anata ga sou utsumuku kara Nagadenwa mo yameta wa Benri datta otoko-no-ko-tachi katazuketa//  
  
//kami mo fuku mo medatanaku o-ryouri mo GANBARU kara Party ni wa ikitai na... Iyagatte'ta ano ko to mo zekkou shita wa//  
  
//anata dake mitsumete'ru Mukashi mitai ni warawanaku natta Nigate datta spicy your mama Ima de wa ocha shite'ru YABAI high tension//  
  
Then the whole squad crouched down except for Veniz who did a solo of the spoken in the song. She looked at Rukawa, keeping an eye contact on him.  
  
//I love you It's an entrance to the paradise in the hill Changing my mind, and my dream, And keeps on running in my heart Like you will know how I'm crazy for you//  
  
Then Niki gave her the cardboard; Veniz opened it wide for everyone to see. Kaede's eyes widened and he stood up looking dumbfounded. Written on the cardboard "I LOVE YOU RUKAWA KAEDE! TRULY YOURS VENIZ SAKURAGI!"  
  
Hanamichi along with the rest of the ganged whooped and roared. "ALL RIGHT! YOU GO VENIZ!" they cried. Then the whole squad stood up and continued with their presentation. Veniz sang this solo.  
  
//anata dake mitsumete'ru Soshite hoka ni daremo inaku natta Jimi ni ikite-yuku no Anatagonomi no onna Mezase!! Love power Wow wow wow!//  
  
Then the whole squad sang:  
  
//Anata dake mitsumete'ru Hitori de matsu futari dake no heya Anata no hohoemi wa bara-iro no kusari Yuke!! Yume miru yume nashi onna!! Oh, wow wow wow!//  
  
It was a standing ovation and what a presentation! ^_^ Akagi called forth his team for assemble. As Rukawa approached him, Ryota patted him and said, "Congratulations Rukawa!"  
  
"Yeah! Boy you're lucky Rukawa!" Mitsui teased winking at him. Akagi coughed and said, "Everyone, let's concentrate on this game shall we?" Hanamichi nod his head and said, "Right!"  
  
Akagi smiled and said, "Remember what we are team!" they looked at each other and cried, "WE'RE TOUGH!"  
  
Veniz then called out to Hanamichi, "Ganbatte Onii-chan! Show them that you're the TENSAI!" Hanamichi grinned at her saying, "You don't need to say that because I will!" Haruko approached him saying, "Good look Sakuragi- kun!"  
  
Hanamichi nod his hand and said, "Arigato Haruko-chan!"  
  
Niki approached Mitsui and teasingly said to him, "Win this and you'll get a prize from me!" Mitsui bent over and kissed her saying, "I'll be expecting that!" ^_~!  
  
Ayako cried to Miyagi, "Ganbatte Miyagi!" Miyagi went all hearts and said, "Arigato Ayako-chan!"  
  
Veniz approached Kaede who was smiling at her. Veniz smiled back and said, "Good luck Kaede-kun!" Kaede raised an eyebrow and asked, "That's all? Good luck?" Veniz gave him a puzzled look.  
  
Kaede bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Veniz returned the pressure of the kiss, it lasted about 10 seconds. As they broke apart, Kaede whispered to her, "Now that's good luck! Aishiteiru Veniz!" Veniz hugged him saying, "Aishiteiru!"  
  
When Kaede went into the court, Hanamichi whispered to him, "Take care of him Kitsune, or else!" Kaede smirked and said, "I know Odahou!" with that he looked at Veniz smiling lovingly at him.  
  
"Now I can really say, I'm a winner now.." Kaede thought.  
  
//There's a song that inside,  
  
Of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried,  
  
To write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over,  
  
And over and over again So I lay, my head, back down,  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I know now  
  
You're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song,  
  
Of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing,  
  
And laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams, are so far,  
  
Sing to me of the plans,  
  
That you have for me over again  
  
So I lay, my head, back down,  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I know now  
  
You're my,  
  
Only hope  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs,  
  
I'm giving it back So I lay my head back down,  
  
And I lift my hands and,  
  
Pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I, pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I, pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I know now  
  
You're my,  
  
Only hope// *NOTE: Finish at last! By the way Veniz Sakuragi is actually ME! Yes I know, this is some girls' fantasy! Please bear that I'm not a die-hard Rukawa fan! Actually I'm a die-hard Sendo, Fujima and Mitsui fan. Plus I am a huge SAKURAGI fan! I consider him my older brother really! Lastly I just did this fic because I was inspired! Hang on to the sequel of this! Plus my next fic is all about Mitsui!!! Well that's for now! Ja ne! ^-^ 


End file.
